Outside the Lines
by SoRobsessed
Summary: Bella had been through hell and back throughout the years, she drifted from foster care to foster care; getting a lot of abuse along the way. A year before her 18th, she was sent to the Cullen's; will she have the same life she's always had, or will she find love, comfort and a true family who loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Courage**: _Noun _- The ability to do something that frightens you, to overcome your fear; to fight back.

Courage was the only thing that kept me going through life; it moulded me and held me in the worst of times; my life hasn't been a bed of roses, I can tell you that much; it's been through wars that many people only read in books or watch in movies;

My mom and dad were killed when I was 5 years old, not leaving names of guardians that could look after me if they died suddenly; I was alone, isolated from everything I used to know;

I have few memories of my parents, the way my mom hugged me every night and told me I was her _special little girl_, how my dad always took me fishing with his friends, how he tried to teach me the rules of baseball, how to play it to become a champion; I always remembered the little things that they always done.

Unfortunately, my memories turned to distant thoughts, something I couldn't bring back to remember; I knew they would fade, but not this quickly, I was scared of waking up one day, not remembering anything but their names, the day I wouldn't remember their hair colour, eye colour; the smiles that appeared on their faces; not even the sound of their laughter; it was the only thing keeping me sane through my life; how could I cope without any of those little thoughts?

The foster homes the government forced me to go to were unsafe to say the least, every time they said I'd be living somewhere _better,_ **safer** than the one before; but they were wrong, I was always on edge, tip toeing around the homes, hoping to god that the sons of the foster parents didn't touch me, physically, sexually, any type of contact made me feel nauseous, as if I was being punished for the death of my parents;

My foster dads _or brothers_ always found something attractive about me, maybe it was my hair, my eyes or maybe they liked the thought of something new, young, someone they could easily control. I wasn't even beautiful, I was a plain Jane, simple and basic; my hair was a boring mix of brown and copper, nothing special, my eyes were big and boring, they didn't sparkle like they used to; they faded every time they touched me inappropriately, I felt lifeless, worthless, the only thing I truly wanted to do was die.

I tried to once, kill myself I mean; it failed badly, the Hunters _my second foster family_ found me lying in a pool of my own blood, they rushed me to hospital, giving me the chance to tell the doctors **everything**, it wouldn't do anything, I'd just be telling them the truth; who cared what I thought?

I was always worried that no one would believe me that I was just a foster child begging for attention; I didn't care anymore if they hurt me, if they punished me for telling, but the doctors were supportive and reported them, making me feel surprised by their concern; who knew they would actually be concerned with my health?

_James_, the son was found guilty for 6 counts of rape on a minor and 23 counts of physical abuse, he was sent down for 6 years; such little time for the lifetime of trauma I was going to suffer.

I was noted as a cutter in my file, someone who was now suicidal; I didn't care what they called it, it was my escape, from everything, I was only 12; they all wondered _how could a child suffer so much in such a short period_ – I wonder why none of them seen the signs, the cuts, the bruises; the amount of space I needed as they spoke to me; they were a bunch of idiots trying to fit in a perfect world that didn't exist.

My third foster home was just as bad, the _Newton's_; the mom was all about image, someone who pretended to care about poor little orphans; she didn't care about anyone but herself.

Mr Newton was never there, he just stayed at the pub and drank most of the time if he wasn't working, he would come home with the stench of beer, beating his son when he was angry; at least he had morals when it came to hitting women, he would never touch me, I was grateful for once.

_Mike_, their son was troubled to put it lightly; the beatings from his father made him into full of hatred; no girls in school would go near him, apparently they thought he was perverted, his mother was furious; always telling him to pretend to be normal, he would never be normal.

He soon noticed that he could hurt me whenever his parents weren't around; he started off just hitting me, slapping me, destroying my physically.

After a while Mrs Newton caught him attacking me, she was surprised, but suggested instead of him being perverted to girls in school, that he should hurt just **practise** with me instead; the bitch was disgusting, giving permission to her son to rape her foster child, I wasn't her flesh and blood so why would it bother her? As long as no one found out it was fine; for them.

Every night I suffered being raped, being tied up, being beaten while he done the things he done, I hated myself but what was the point in fighting? Last time I tried to fight him; his mom restrained me, leaving me in the room to let him _finish_. I didn't show emotion from that day, ever again.

I was there for 2 years, taking the torture, the abuse, until one day Mr Newton walked in on Mike raping me, the look on his face was frightening; in all the years I was there I never seen him so angry; his eyes turned cold and raged flowed through his veins, he ripped his son off of me and beat the living daylights out of him; I was thankful;

He covered me up with a blanket and took me to hospital, getting me checked out, making sure I wasn't damaged internally, he was a good man, when I left I got a tattoo, _my first one_; I went to a dodgy place, knowing they wouldn't care about my age; and got a Chinese symbol of courage on my ankle, showing that I was still believing in myself and still wanted a way out.

The foster system sent me to a new home, which wasn't as bad, I only got physical abuse from the daughters, Heidi and Caitlyn, they hated me as soon as I got through the door, they were pissed that they weren't going to be the centre of attention for a while, I didn't want to have attention it was just given to me.

The mom and dad were sweet, they always gave me food, warmth and love, but it was overpowered by Heidi punching me, kicking me, Caitlyn pushing me into sharp objects, and other small but hurtful things, but it was still abuse; _I knew the difference._

I was in that foster care until my sixteenth birthday, the social worker came to check up on me and noticed the marks on my body, she sent me straight back to the home, making sure I was safe _again_, they kept failing me; I guess I would never get the life I wanted, did anyone?

I went to the same tattoo place and got yet another tattoo, I got a symbol of strength on my foot, it was beautiful and it was my favourite so far; I had the strength to get through this, I hope.

My latest home was hell, the _Jamison's_; the father took to me straight away, telling me I was a beautiful girl, he bought me clothes, jewellery, anything I wanted... for a price, if I wanted a hair cut I had to do things to him, sexual things; I felt disgusted in myself; I only done them when it was necessary, I wasn't stupid.

Mrs Jamison was never around; she worked 24/7 to make sure we had enough money for bills and for treating ourselves.

They had no children so during the say it was just me and him; where he would force me to do all the fantasies his wife refused to do, I curled up in a ball every night, wanting to stop the pain, but every time I thought of cutting myself I looked at my marks, my tattoos, my bruises; knowing that if I could live through this I could live through anything.

So one day, after he was finished using me, I stole his phone, feeling like enough was enough; I rang my social worker, telling her to come get me, I was only 17, I had one year left until I could be free from everyone, but when the social worker came and got me, Mr Jamison got irritated, he protested that he loved me, that he wanted to be with me and divorce his wife, they hid me away from him and sent him to court, it was only finished in June, two months ago, he was sent to prison for raping a minor, 4 years.

I was now back at the tattoo parlour, "Back again sweetheart? What do you want this time?" I smiled, knowing exactly what I wanted;

"Freedom" he simply nodded and told me to get on the chair, I wanted the words freedom tattooed on my ribs, those small words made the difference, it was written with the most beautiful calligraphy, birds flying out of the end of the words, proving that I only had a year left before I could fly away, be free;

"There you go sweetheart, looks good" I smiled widely, it looked gorgeous on my porcelain skin; the black ink was imprinted on my skin, proving for once I was free of the pain. I worked hard on my body, making sure it was toned and well looked after; even when I was abused I still wanted to look my best, not for them; but for myself, I knew they'd be gone after a while and I would be on my own, I needed to be happy with myself and I still felt hurt, I still felt as though no one cared about my well being, why would they? I was an orphan, I had nothing to my name, and I knew that, I even accepted it.

I sat in the foster care offices, slouched in the seat, waiting for them to tell me they found me a 'safe haven', yeah right; nowhere is safe, I'd be safer in a casket.

"Isabella, we're ready to see you now" I slowly got up and made my way into the office, to meet my new foster parents for the next year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Isabella sweetheart, this is Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen" I looked at them sitting down at the desk; smiling warmly and giving off the impression that they cared _just like the rest of them._

"Aren't you going to say hello Isabella?" I rolled my eyes, I hated the way she said my name, like she pitied me, I didn't need it, I pitied myself enough;

"I keep telling you its _Bella_, not Isabella" the social worker gave me a dirty look that said 'don't be cheeky in front of your new carers' she brushed it off and laughed lightly

"Dr and Mrs Cullen this is Isa... I mean Bella" they looked like the perfect couple, warm, kind, gentle hearted; I knew it would change soon.

My future foster dad was hot, and I mean drop dead gorgeous, he had short blonde hair, nicely styled, he had white porcelain skin like me and looked like he had a great body; his wife was just as beautiful; she had long hair, the colour of caramel and chocolate, I loved the colour, it was lightly curled at the ends and not a hair was out of place.

"Hello Bella, it's great to finally meet you, but please call me Esme" I nodded curtly, gave a small wave and just stood there in silence, she didn't even seem taken back at my reaction, she just stood there and smiled.

"Bella, you'll definitely fit into our family perfectly, everyone's excited to meet you, and please call me Carlisle." My eyes narrowed; everyone? How many people were there in the house? 2, 3... More?

"How many?" I said quickly, sounding quite nervous yet determined, he must've realised I wouldn't be comfortable being around other kids

"There are 5 other kids, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, they are very kind and they're just like you, from foster care." 5? My mouth dropped open, shocked at that number; I didn't even think that was possible, I hated having siblings, I never liked it, it always ended badly _for me_, why were they doing this to me, had I not suffered enough?

"We understand your predicament and all of them have a story to tell, we just hope you know that it's a safe place and we would never want you hurt in any kind of way." Yeah right, no one cares about my well being, why should they?

"When are you making me leave?" they looked at each other for a moment, probably wanting to know the same thing, the social worker spoke up

"Well, today if everything's sorted out." My eyes went wide; I never went this quickly to any foster home, were they just wanting to get rid of me?

I watched their faces, both calm and serene; not looking like they were regretting the decision to have me living with them until I was 18

"That's great, but we want Bella to feel comfortable, so whenever she's ready we will come get her" why were they giving me the choice? No one ever gave me a choice; it usually was their way or a punishment.

I shrugged, not caring about what they thought "Whatever, I don't care" they were still smiling, obviously they were immune to this kind of attitude, which was good for me; maybe I could rebel in this family? I'll be finding out soon enough.

Carlisle spoke "Well let's get your things and head home Bella." I gulped, I didn't want to go to a new home, it wouldn't be good for anyone; it's going to be a battlefield with all these other foster kids, I knew I couldn't back down now, I had to go.

The things I got from all the other foster cares were either burned or were given to charity; except for the things I wanted to keep, so I only had two small suitcases worth of clothes and accessories.

"Is this all you have sweetheart" Esme didn't seem shocked at the little amount of items I had, she simply looked hurt for some reason, and I didn't quite understand it.

"That's all I was allowed to keep" Carlisle grabbed my suitcases and walked out to the car, Esme linked her arms through mine and smiled,

"this will be fun Bella, I promise you" none of them linked arms with me before; they all just walked next to me, trying not to seem over eager or too happy.

When we went outside and I saw a shiny new car, it must've cost them a bit, but they didn't notice my face going into shock,

"You ready dear?" I just shrugged lightly and got into the back of the car, they got into the front and took a breath

"This is exciting isn't Bella" Really? I would've used a few words, but exciting wasn't one of them.

"Yeah sure, whatever" she laughed lightly and kissed Carlisle on the cheek, looking lovingly at him; if I wasn't so corrupted by the others I probably would've thought it was sweet, in a way;

"Let's go ladies" Carlisle winked, making me slightly uncomfortable, I never liked that gesture, it always resulted in something painful, he turned the ignition quickly, driving us off to our new home, I was now getting jumpy, but I had to hide my nerves and make it work, it's just a year; I could do that couldn't I?

We were driving for more than a few hours at least, this was the longest journey I'd ever had to go to a foster families home, most of them lived an hour away from the place I was living. I drifted in and out of sleep, I felt drained and just wanted to go to my new room, lock the door and sleep in peace; I didn't want to socialise, I didn't want to talk to anybody, I just wanted to be independent from everyone.

Esme tapped my knee gentle to wake me up, I jumped at her touch but she understood why,

"We're here sweetie, welcome home" I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright light.

One word to describe this place was green, everything was green, the ground, the trees, the grass everything was covered in moss or some kind of natural thing, and it was weird. I looked around me, trying to understand where I was, and that's when I seen it, the house I'd be living in for the next 365 days, it was breath-taking.

The house was 80% glass, the rest was a stone brickwork that looked like it was built many decades ago, it looked traditional with a modern twist, we walked up the steps and I took a deep breath, Esme rubbed my back trying to soothe me

"It'll be fine Bella, I want you to feel like this is your home too" I just wanted to go back to the foster care and wait out my birthday, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be free.

We walked in and the place was filled with the noises of people laughing, the sound of music flowing through the house like it was something natural and the sound of footsteps upstairs,

"Esme, where's my room?" She gasped and grabbed my things eagerly, looking exited to show me my room;

"Oh goodness I completely forget sweetheart, I should've known you'd want to freshen up, follow me" Esme walked up the massive staircase and I followed her slowly, absorbing all of my surroundings, the pictures on the wall made the place feel like a warm home, the walls were all cream and neutral; with splashes of colour from the ornaments around the place, flowers everywhere and it just seemed like a happy place.

"Here's your room, I'm sorry it's not finished, but if you want to change anything let me know" my mouth fell open in shock, this was the biggest room by far, that I've ever had; the room was themed pastel colours; the walls were a pastel purple, while everything around the room had white furniture, there was everything I would ever need and more; a laptop, a wall covered in books, musical instruments and even empty photo frames that would soon be filled with the pictures I had of my real parents.

I must have been standing there for a while because Esme started to speak

"Do you like it?" I nodded and gave a small smile, the first happy emotional I've shown to anyone, in a very long time

"It's beautiful, thank you" she looked pleased and left me alone so I could unpack and sort myself out.

I unpacked quickly, not really needing anytime to put my things away, I didn't have much and I didn't mind, as long as I had my photos and my only teddy bear from my childhood with my real parents, I was happy.

I lay on the bed and closed my eyes, something just felt right here, I never felt this way before, but I was still wary about everything and everyone, what were the others like? Were they going to be violent or reserved, happy or pissed off at the world, would they like me or hate me, the last thought didn't faze me at all, if they liked me it usually resulted in me being in pain, if they hated me it resulted in me being in pain; I never won that battle, I'd just have to live with it.

I must've drifted to sleep or something because I suddenly woke up screaming, breathing heavily, feeling scared and alone. For a moment I forgot where I was and started to feel trapped, I ran to the door and someone was standing there, looking like they were going to open the door, I screamed loudly and slammed the door in their face; I locked the door and breathed in and out, trying to calm my nerves; I heard voices behind the door, silent whispers

"Carlisle what's going on?" it was Esme, I started to wake up more and realise were I was, shit; they were going to think I was a freak.

"I heard her screaming and came to see if she was alright, she got frightened by me being at the door and locked herself in." Ignore them, they'll go away after a few minutes, I hope.

"Dude, what's with the screaming, I'm trying to get some zee's here!" I heard a deep voice that sounded pissed off, was that one of the sons?

"Emmett go back to bed, tell the others to go to back to sleep as well" I heard the guy muttering 'whatever' and the hearing the faint footsteps and the slamming of a door.

"Bella sweetheart, its Esme, please open the door" I shook my head, I couldn't face them, I was already causing trouble and they would punish me for it, I didn't want to be punished.

"We aren't mad Bella, we want to see if your alright" Carlisle spoke calmly, he didn't sound angry, or pissed or even like he wanted to hurt me, I took a deep breath and slowly got up, I unlocked the door and opened it slowly to find Esme and Carlisle looking at me with worry evident on their faces.

"Oh Bella are you okay, we heard you screaming, are you hurt." I didn't know what to say, I was shaking and trying to make myself seem less scared

"I just had a nightmare, I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise" for once I actually shocked them, it looked like Esme was ready to cry at what I said

"We would never hurt you Bella, please believe us" I couldn't, I'd seen too much to believe or trust anyone, it was something I couldn't adjust in my mind. I just nodded, pretending to be okay, but I know they didn't believe my act.

"Do you need any sleeping pills or a hot drink to help you go back to sleep?" Carlisle seemed prepared for this kind of thing, was he used to the others doing this?

"No I'm fine, thank you though, I'll just go back to sleep... Good night" they both looked at each other and nodded, wishing me a goodnight and heading back to bed, I closed the door quickly and fell to the floor, letting the tears fall and hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I didn't sleep at all last night; I sat by the door and thought about what would happen in the morning, would they punish me for screaming in the night, waking everyone up, or would they let it go and give me a warning.

I got up and checked the time, it was 7am; what time did they expect all of us to wake up at? I paced the room, waiting for the sounds of people waking up. I finally heard the sound of someone's door slamming shut, it made me jump up and slowly back away to the wall furthest away from the door.

"Yo Fuckers wake up, it's time for school" I stood there, not breathing, just waiting for them to barge into my room and drag me downstairs, but they never came, I heard other doors opening and closing but no one came to my room, I heard the footsteps getting faint and then heard laughter downstairs. Did they forget I was here? I sure hope so, the less I see any of them the better.

I went to the bathroom that was connected to the room, I had a shower and just took a minute to breath, to relax; I needed to man up and be more confident, I need to stop being so worried about everything; show them I can't be messed with.

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, tank top and my only pair of high tops; my favourite. I sat on the bed and just sat there, waiting to be summoned. I heard a light knock on the door; I walked over, unlocked the door and went back to the bed.

The door opened and Esme appeared, smiling and looking wide awake, what was with these people?

"Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I shrugged casually, not wanting to make too much conversation, the less I knew the better;

"Okay thank you" she knew I was lying as soon as I spoke, she was one of those people who could read you like a book; just my luck

"You know what, everyone's away to school and to work, I took the day off to take you shopping for clothes and things that you need, do you think you'd like that?" I simply nodded and gave a small smile, secretly cringing at the thought of it.

I hated shopping, every time I went shopping it resulted in a punishment, or buying something cheap and unusable, or I would have to do something to earn the piece of clothing they bought me. I shuddered, I didn't know what she would do... and that scared me, I was basically blind, I didn't know what she was like and I didn't know what would happen if I stepped out of line.

She moved from the doorframe, looking at me like _follow me_ so I got up and slowly made my way downstairs with her, on edge; waiting for someone to jump out or something that I'll _accidently_ walk or fall into.

We were heading to the kitchen and I could smell something amazing floating in the air around us, it smelt like something freshly cooked.

"Do you like omelettes? The others love them, adding all their different foods into it" I just shrugged I've seen them before but I've never eaten them; they usually looked disgusting;

"I don't know, I've never tried them before." She just smiled again; looking pleased that she'd be cooking my first one, how strange.

"that's okay; would you like to try it?" I simply nodded, not wanting to cause any unnecessary drama

She put the plate in front of me and I tried the food, it tasted great, I'd never tasted anything like it, I finished it all and didn't leave anything on the plate.

"Thank you Esme" she took the plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"It's no problem dear, I want you to be happy here, are you ready to go shopping?" and with that we headed to Seattle and went shopping.

I didn't realise how crowded Seattle was, most of the time I stayed within the town I was in, I didn't go out; I just stayed at home unless told otherwise. It was uncomfortable, but I managed, I had to.

We walked into a shop that looked quite expensive "Do you know your sizes?" I shook my head, why would I know that? I just knew the clothes fit; simple.

"Well we will get you to try on a few things in different sizes and make sure they feel comfortable" we walked around the place and she picked up a few things she thought was in my size, the clothes looked amazing, I didn't look at the prices, I was too scared too.

I looked in the mirror as I tried them on and they fit perfectly, she must be psychic or something, they looked great and hugged my figure well; I looked hot?

"How's it going in there" I came out every time I tried something else on and she asked me to twirl so she could see what it looked like, I did what she said and if she loved it she clapped and said for me to take it off so she could hold it for me.

By the end of the shopping trip we had so many bags it should've been illegal, I couldn't believe the amount of things she got me, it got me thinking, what would I have to do to earn these things?

We were driving back when I decided to ask "What's the catch?" she tilted her head to one side, looking confused at my question, I sighed loudly, knowing I'd eventually have to explain; so I continued

"What do I have to do to earn these clothes" she took a minute to think about what I said and then gasped loudly

"Bella, you don't have to do ANYTHING! I wanted to buy you those things for a treat, I don't want you to think I'm expecting you to do anything, gosh no." What? This made no sense, they all made me do something, why aren't they?

It was around four when we got back, we brought all the bags into the house and took them up to my room and put them away,

"Sweetheart, if it's alright with you, Carlisle and I would like to talk to you later, just about your past and some rules that everyone abides by in the house" I gulped loudly, wouldn't they know all of this already? Why would they need to talk about it anymore?

"That's fine" I just went back to unpacking and I heard her sitting on the bed, I ignored it and continued

"Bella, would you sit on the bed with me please?" I stopped what I was doing and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed, biting my lip.

"I want you to meet the rest of the kids tonight at dinner, I know you've just got here but it would be great for all of you to meet, Alice is very excited to meet you as are the others." Alice? Which one would she be, and why was she excited? That scared me, was she excited for some new meat to torture?

I just nodded and listened to what she said, I wasn't really listening that well, but whatever, I knew they'd repeat everything later. We heard the front door slam and people arguing, I started to shake in fear and I couldn't control the nerves I was feeling,

"Shush Bella its okay, it's just the kid's home from school, you stay here and I'll go talk to them, how about you finish packing?" I just nodded and went back to unpacking the last bag. I heard Esme scolding them

"Kids, calm down! You're scaring Bella, what's happened?" there was silence and then a bunch of them yelling, Esme yelled for them to shut up and then a boy started speaking

"Mom, Alice stole my phone and changed all my contacts personal tone's; they're all Justin Bieber and Barbie songs" Alice? Wasn't that the girl who was _excited_ to see me?

"Alice why did you do that to Emmett?" Emmett, he was the one complaining last night wasn't he? It was a blur to be honest; but I remained quiet, listening to what they were saying;

"Because mom, he ruined my hair by RUFFLING IT! Do you know how long it takes to fix my hair!" I heard Esme sigh with frustration, how could someone be so upset about their hair?

"Keep it down please, don't yell or scream for a while alright?" I heard the mutters of _sorry _and then there was silence.

"When is Bella going to come down and grace us with her presence?" a girl spoke, and she sounded like she was pissed off, at least I knew what I was going to expect now, a bitch who was just like Heidi.

"Rosalie, don't be so rude, she's scared to come down, she's afraid of what might happen and I don't blame her, she will be down for dinner so be nice! ALL ofyou, understand" now I was going to have a pity party, fab! They'll all be nice until Esme's back was turned and then strike, and I wasn't going to stand for it this time, I was stronger physically than I was last year, and all the times I was abused, I wouldn't let this get to me, I was strong and I was ready.

I sighed, I was already finished with everything in the room and I had nothing left to do, I went to the mirror and looked at myself, seeing the imperfections of my features, the only thing I guess I was most proud of was my hair, it looked bouncy but I didn't like it as much as everyone else's hair, everyone could style their hair or dye it, I wasn't allowed to touch it, I was stuck with it lying their naturally.

"Bella, Dinners nearly ready!" Esme yelled from the bottom of the stair's, _you can do this Bella, you're a strong girl who can get through anything_ maybe chanting sounded stupid, but it helped build up confidence before I went anywhere.

I went downstairs slowly and quietly, making sure they didn't hear me, and walked down the hall to the dining room.

It was time to meet the family


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I took a deep breath, hearing the laughing and whispering in the dining room, "Do you think she'll freak out when she sees us?" that sounded like that Emmett guy, he sounded excited but worried

"I don't know Em, she will probably be scared of Rosalie, she's the bitch" I guess that was Alice, apparently there was only two girls in the family, so I only had that information to go on

"Yeah I'm a bitch, get over it – we've all had crappy childhoods, not just her, she needs to get the hell over it." I felt angry at her words, but I knew she was right; I should be getting over it, but my wounds were still fresh, hers mind may be more stable, buts she had more years to get her head around her traumas.

"Rose your such a bitch, stop being so self centred and leave her be" I heard a smooth voice coming from the room, it sounded like velvet, it was a deep voice that made my insides flip around, I wanted to know whose voice it was, I was about to walk in when I heard the front door closing and someone sighing.

Carlisle appeared in the hall beside me, damn I was caught eavesdropping, would he hit me for that? He winked and whispered to me

"Are you not going in?" I shrugged and ran my hand through my hair

"I don't know, they don't sound like they like me" he shook his head, looking as though he was trying to think of a way to explain;

"That's not true, their excited to meet you, Rosalie is just protective of her family, she will warm up to you" how did he know I was talking about Rosalie? She must just be one of those people, I knew I wouldn't like her.

He laughed quietly and nudged my arm, "go on in, you'll be pleasantly surprised." He headed into the dining area before me, saying hello to everyone and then sitting down, Esme came out of the kitchen and saw me standing there, debating whether to go in, she smiled and put her arm around me.

"You ready?" I nodded unsure, but I knew it was inevitable, we walked in and no one noticed except Carlisle, he coughed loudly and everyone turned towards me, they were bloody perfect, I hated them already.

"Everyone, this is Bella, Bella this is Alice" she pointed to a small girl with short hair bouncing up and down on her seat waving frantically,

"Rosalie" so this is Rosalie, she was beautiful, she had long blonde hair with deep blue eyes, she was glaring at me while filing her nails but Esme ignored her and carried on speaking

"Jasper" a slender but toned long blonde haired guy gave a small wave and smiled slightly

She pointed to the next guy and smiled "Emmett" now Emmett was scary, he was a big muscular guy with a cheeky grin, short brown hair and he just winked at me, which made Rosalie look even more pissed off at me, Esme shook her head and sighed, obviously knowing this was normal for Rosalie

"and last but not least Edward" he was gorgeous! No even more than that, he was breath taking, his long copper hair, his perfect bone structure, I bet he was the guy with the velvet voice he waved and gave a crooked grin, I just stood there, not waving, not speaking, not even breathing, I was so nervous about how these people would react.

She sat me down and everyone went silent; they just sat there and stared at me, wondering if I would speak or whether I would do something crazy, I didn't do anything.

"So Bella have you settled in" Carlisle was first to speak after introductions, I nodded and looked down at the table, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Bella, I know we're going to be great friends, you already know I'm Alice, but I can't wait to take you shopping and have girly nights and all this other stuff, it's going to be so much fun" she started clapping and I retreated slightly, feeling overpowered by her energy. Rosalie snickered and I just ignored it, not bothering to try and say anything.

"Rose, be nice" I rolled my eyes, what's the point in telling her to be nice? It would just be fake and useless.

"Why? Why should I care about her feelings, she isn't anything to me" they all gasped at her quick remark; but I was glad of it, at least we knew where we stood with each other;

"Rosalie that's enough." Carlisle sounded serious, his voice was raised sounded angry as well.

"She's right" they all turned and looked shocked at me speaking, Carlisle looked taken back and Rosalie smirked, I continued

"I'm nothing to her, like she's nothing to me, what's the point in being fake, she thinks I'm a waste of space and I think she's a bitch, end of" Emmett, Alice and Jasper burst into laughter, which made me jump. Edward just sat there, observing me, probably wondering what was wrong with me.

"Bella, she shouldn't be disrespecting you like that" I nodded and smiled softly, not really bothered; it was bound to happen; I was prepared for it;

"But I haven't earned respect and neither has she, I don't care, honestly" his eyebrows furrowed and he sighed, knowing there was no point arguing... I won? Shit that's never happened... Ever! Maybe being here wouldn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Rosalie looked furious, I shrugged at her, time to rebel Bella, show her you can be a bitch, _just like her_;

"What are you looking at?" they all went silent, waiting for Rosalie's reply; Emmett put his hand on her shoulder, probably trying to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid she just smirked

"nothing special" I rolled my eyes "Good one, I remember when I said my first insult, I was 4"

Rosalie was about to say something but Esme came in with dinner in her hands smiling

"Dinner is served" Rosalie sat back and shut her mouth, they must love Esme a lot, not wanting to upset her, but you could tell she would say her piece, sooner or later.

Dinner was mostly about the others talking about their day, about school, about people in school. Carlisle talked a bit about work and everyone just sat there and listened, smiling, laughing, enjoying each other's company; I've never seen this before, it's a strange feeling, but I liked it.

Dinner was delicious, she was an amazing cook, I couldn't get enough of her freshly made meals, I usually had carry out or something that was done quickly in the microwave

"Bella would you like desert?" I muttered a _yes please_ and she looked happy that I was getting along with everyone, she obviously didn't hear Rosalie and I talking earlier.

Everyone got up and left the room, doing what they usually done on a night like this, Alice stayed and just smiled

"Do you want to hang out?" I stood there in silence, what would she make me do if we did?

"What would I have to do?" she laughed "anything you wanted, we could watch movies, have a fashion show, listen to music or something?"

This was all new to me, people being _nice_ to me, I was used to being hurt so much that I didn't understand why she was being so kind to me, I still had the scars, and bruises from my last care home, I was broken yet she didn't care.

I didn't know whether to be nice back or to just be bitchy to her, but the look in her eyes showed sincerity

"Sure... whatever you want" she started screaming and ran and hugged me tightly, I jumped back and sucked in a breath, it hurt due to the bruises, but I was scared even more, what do I need to do? This wasn't a normal thing in my life.

Alice gasped and stood back "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise, please forgive me" I nodded and she stretched her hand out for me to take, I slowly took her hand and she took me to upstairs to her room, she opened the door and it was weird, everything was PINK!

The walls were pink, the furniture was pink, and even the TV, laptop and other stuff were pink, "What do you think Bella? Do you like it" I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I nodded, giving a small smile, she looked pleased and jumped onto her bed

"So how about a makeover?" a makeover? What the hell was that? She noticed the confused look on my face and she explained

"I'd be doing your nails, your make up, style your hair and stuff, it's fun" I wasn't so sure, but I agreed anyway, I needed to try to get along with them, didn't I?

She sat me down at her dressing table and stood there looking at me, walking right round me to look at what she was working with I guess.

"Nails first!" she started painting my nails a lovely deep blue with a black and white design, then she started putting make up on my face, eyeliner, blusher, eye shadow and all that stuff.

She stood and huffed, crossing her arms "Your hairs so pretty already, I don't know what to do to it" my hair? I knew it was my best feature but wasn't that nice,

"Really?" she beamed and nodded vigorously;

"Obviously you didn't get many compliments in your life" I looked down to the floor, closing my eyes; she started playing with my hair, and went silent.

"I want to tell you about my life Bella, is that okay?" I looked up and my eyes went wide, why would she want to tell me her story? I barely knew her,

"You trust me enough to tell me?" she kneeled down beside me and held my hand

"Yes Bella, we're friends" A friend? I'd never had a friend before, I was always banned from talking to anyone who wasn't in the family,

"Thank you Alice, for being my friend" she stretched her arms out, waiting for me to hug her instead of the other way round, I slowly put my arms around her and hugged her gently, it was nice; she seemed so sweet and kind, I knew then and there that we would be friends, for a while at least.

She got up and started brushing my hair, she decided to start speaking "I was 8 when the abuse started" was I ready to hear this? She didn't seem as upset as some people would be, I sat there and continued listening.

"My dad was a heavy drinker, he liked to hurt the people around him... One day my mom was at work, he was drunk and needed a punching bag, he kicked me, punched me and hurt me anyway he could." I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes, how could she sound so calm?

"My mom caught him and let him do it, as long as she wasn't hurt, she didn't care, it was my 12th birthday when I was attacked worse than the other times, he smashed a bottle and stabbed my leg, it left a scare but I was rushed to hospital where Carlisle found me, he offered to foster me if I wanted help, I accepted and I got a new family, when I got here it was only Rosalie and Jasper who were fostered, and then Emmett and Edward were here a year or so later." I smiled, Carlisle sounded so caring, as soon as he seen her he wanted to help her.

She smiled, "Carlisle and Esme were my saviours, they helped me when no one else would and my dad was arrested, he's still in prison and will be there for another 4 years, justice was served" she paused, and walked over to the dressing table

"I know my story probably isn't as detailed as yours, and I understand that you're not ready to tell us your story, but I'm hear if you need me"

I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eyes, I didn't want to cry here, I wanted to feel strength and independence, but I felt like someone finally wanted me, someone actually cared about be, I liked it.

Alice grabbed my hand "what's wrong Bella?" I wiped the single tear away and smiled

"No one's cared before Alice, I'm crying because I feel like there's at least someone who wants to be there for me" she hugged me tightly and we both continued the makeover, I looked beautiful, she was great at makeovers

"Thank you Alice."

We laughed and watched movies, listened to music, and it was just us two, no one else, we talked about her and Jasper, and how they fell for each other, apparently it was love at first sight, she was lucky, I knew I was too dysfunctional for a relationship, it would never work; but I wish I had something special like she had now, I honestly felt jealous.

We heard a knock on the door and Esme's head popped in "it's time for bed girls, it's getting late" we looked at the clock and it was midnight already, wow; time does fly when you're having fun. I got up and walked over to the door we both said goodnight and I headed for my room, Esme walked with me and hugged me goodnight

"I'm glad you found a friend Bella, you'll do great here." And for once I believed her, I think I was going to enjoy it here, I just needed to start talking to the others, except for Rosalie, she was one of those girls you stayed clear from; she was a complete bitch and I knew she would never budge with her opinion of me, so why try?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning I woke up feeling better about being here, it was the first night I didn't have a nightmare, it was different, but I liked it.

I slowly got up and noticed it was only 8am; I slept through the whole night? Wow, I went to the walk in wardrobe and decided to wear something Esme bought me; it would be rude not too.

I changed into a pair of white skinny jeans, a vintage rolling stones t-shirt and a pair or high tops, I brushed my hair and left it the way it was, I felt like I belonged with my new outfit, I just hope I could hang out with Alice today.

I made my way downstairs, finding everyone in the kitchen having breakfast, my eyes went wide as I walked in, and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were all shirtless while eating cereal and laughing about something someone said. Their bodies were AMAZING, the hard looking abs, the six packs, the muscles, they were gorgeous.

"Hey squirt, sit down and join the party" Emmett seemed so happy and cheerful, especially for someone who woke up so early. I blushed and walked over and took an apple, Rosalie just glared at me while Alice skipped over hugging me

"Morning Bells, I love your outfit" I smiled widely, appreciating the compliment; I was glad I made the right choice;

"Thanks Alice, your mom... I mean Esme picked it out for me yesterday when we went shopping" she laughed angelically, looking excited;

"Well, wait until I take you shopping, it'll be a blast!"

Edward laughed and nudged my arm "I wouldn't believe her if I were you, she's pretty scary when she's shopping" he winked at me and took a bite of his cereal, I blushed harder and looked at Alice who was smirking like she knew something we didn't.

"Well big brother, I'll be expecting you to go with us after school then" I choked on the bit of apple I was eating, Alice tapped my back looking worried when I choked out the words "school?" Rosalie rolled her eyes

"Yeah it's a place to learn, with teachers and shit" I just glared at her, there was no need for the sarcastic remark; I wasn't used to school

"I know what school is Blondie, I didn't know I was going so soon." she just huffed and took another bite of her salad,

"No Bell's, you'll be here with Esme, you don't have to go to school until Monday, its Thursday so your alright." I sighed in relief as Alice explained to me what was happening; but did Esme not work?

Edward must've read my mind or something "Esme took a week off work to help you adjust, she done it with all of us" I nodded, she was so kind and motherly, I felt more thankful for her picking me to live here now.

Esme came in rushing us about "C'mon kids hurry up and get ready for school, I will not accept any late slips, now go, go, go!" they all moaned and jumped up to get ready, Esme walked over and sat next to me

"I was thinking today we could do something you like to do" I shrugged at her, I didn't really have anything I liked to do, when I was allowed to watch TV it was stuff they all liked to watch, so Esme suggested a few things

"How about something like gardening, art, going for walks, shopping" shopping again? Yesterday took the energy straight out of me, and I knew Alice would be taking me later with Edward.

I didn't really do any of the other things before so I just chose the first one "Gardening sounds intriguing?" I answered it like a question, she looked happy at my decision, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh you'll love it Bella, it's a fun activity, c'mon let's get gardening!" We spent the next few hours picking flowers to go into the garden, planting them, weeding the stuff she didn't want there, we even put lights in the trees and petals in the water fountains, her garden was beautiful and I honestly did have fun.

We came in exhausted from doing all that work and had an ice tea and a bun. "That was fun Esme, I enjoyed it" she seemed please with herself

"I'm glad you enjoyed it sweetheart, we can garden anytime you want" I smiled, she was definitely my favourite foster mother by far, I know it was only 2 days since I got here, but that was saying something, she was that amazing I already knew she was being sincere about everything she said and done.

We cleaned ourselves up and sat down in the lounge and watched some soap operas that were being played, it was a fun day and I couldn't wait to go out with Alice and Edward shopping, Edward seemed nice, from the few times I spoke to him, I had to admit, I did feel something towards him, like a small crush or whatever you'd call it; but I wasn't going to admit that to him or anyone, not even Alice.

We heard the cars pull in and Alice was first in the house skipping and jumping up and down,

"Bella! You ready for shopping, I can't wait!" Edward groaned, obviously lacking excitement; did he not want to go? I felt a pang of hurt as he did, did he not want to spend time with us?

"You'll live to regret this Bella, I promise you, she is worse than the devil himself" I laughed, it was an honest laugh as well, not one that was forced because they expected it, he smiled at the sound and I looked down to the floor, smiling slightly.

Rosalie stormed up the stairs with Emmett telling her to calm down "what's up with her" Edward rolled his eyes

"She's wanted to go shopping" I just mouthed _oh_ and shrugged, she could still go shopping, I just wouldn't say anything to her unless it was nice.

"Okay Jasper said he'll come too so you ready?" I got up and walked to the door with the others, Alice had the most gorgeous car I'd ever seen, a bright yellow car, I don't know what I was but it was beautiful, but I only fitted two people

"Alice, we won't all fit in there" she laughed and shook her head

"We aren't taking my car Bells, we're taking Edwards" I looked over at Edward who winked and pointed to his car, I turned around and saw a big black car, it was gorgeous; I loved it,

"What is it?" he poked me on the arm and whispered _my baby_ his voice made me shiver in pleasure, I think I physically shivered because they all laughed and we walked to the car, Alice ran to the back and said I should sit in the front, weird but okay? I guess I could I'd never sat in the front of a car, I always at in the back, so it was a new experience for me.

Edward drove done the road at a very high speed; he made the trees look like they merged into one and it was making me anxious

"Edward slow the hell down, you're freaking Bella out" thank you Alice, Edward looked at me guilty and apologized, he slowed down slightly and I relaxed a bit, he was still going fast, but not as much.

Alice told me all about her day, about all the sluts who kept flirting with Edward, I felt a bit jealous at her telling me that, but I hope I didn't show it, then she told me about the teachers being jealous of her outfits and that they were unfair to punish her; I've never been to school before, I never knew what It was like, the classes, the teachers or even the pupils so hearing that they punished you freaked me out.

"They hit you there?" their mouths dropped open and noticed how scared I looked when she mentioned the word punishment,

"No Bella, they aren't allowed to physically touch us, they just gave me an hour detention, which means I had to miss lunch" Edward rubbed my hand to soothe me, for some unknown reason I didn't even pull away, I let him;

"They won't touch you, ever Bella, they're pretty nice there, they don't do anything out of line" Alice gasped, disagreeing completely as he explained;

"They gave me detention!" Jasper laughed noisily, scaring the crap out of me "for wearing too much glitter, it distracts other people" she huffed and muttered _you can never have enough glitter_ and we burst out laughing, twice in one day... who knew?

We got to the shopping mall and I smiled, this is where Esme took me, we got out of the car and Alice held hands with Jasper while me and Edward stood next to each other awkwardly,

"C'mon guys lets go shopping!" Now I knew what Edward meant, shopping with Alice was a challenge, you would need so much energy just to keep up with her; we all sat in a cafe exhausted while Alice complained about us being lazy.

"Alice let us take a break" she huffed and went with Edward to order our food; Jasper and I sat in silence

"You and Alice look like you're in love" he looked so happy when I said her name, Jasper must really like her;

"Yeah she's a pretty special lady" I laughed, she really was, the way she could be so confident and fun loving; it surprised me after hearing her story;

"She told me her story" his smile faltered, remembering what he heard;

"I know, she told me too, I'm glad she has something to talk to, but you do know she will listen to you, she's a good person, even though she's a bit eccentric she's still a great person" I nodded in agreement, I 100% knew it was true, she was a good person.

"So, what do you think of Edward?" what? Why would he ask that, was I that obvious about my crush?

"He seems nice, I haven't really spoken to him... to be honest I haven't spoken to any of you much but Alice." He smirked knowingly, causing me to look around me, not meeting eye contact;

"Well we will need to change that, what did you do in your free time" I shrugged, I wasn't ready to tell him in my free time I was beaten and raped most of the time, so I just lied

"I always watched these music shows, I've always dreamt of learning how to play an instrument"

His eyes lit up as soon as I said it, "well it's your lucky day, and I play the guitar if you want to learn that?" I smiled, I loved guitars, the way they looked and sounded,

"I'd love that" he held his hand up in the air, did he want me to do something he laughed

"You're meant to high five it" what's a high five? He looked confused as I sat there cocking my head to the side; having no clue what he was talking about;

"Have you never heard of a high five before?" I shook my head, so he took my wrist in his other hand and slapped my hand into his,

"You just learned how to high five." Really, that's it?

"What are you two doing?" we turned our heads and found Edward and Alice carrying trays of food,

"I was just offering guitar lessons to Bella" They sat down and Alice looked excited

"Really, that's so sweet Jazz, you have to learn Bell's, it means you could make a band!" we laughed, a band? Hardly, it would only have two people in it.

"I can teach you the piano as well if you'd like?" I look at Edward, he was smirking a crooked grin and waited for my response

"You play the piano?" but Alice interrupted, wanting to talk first;

"He's amazing Bells, you should listen to him play, it's like wow!" I looked at him and smiled, letting him know I'd love to learn.

After a few more hours of shopping we came home with a lot of bags, Alice and I let the boys bring the stuff in and we sat on the sofa and watched cartoons

"So Bella, what do you think of Edward?" again! What's with everyone asking about Edward?

"Like I told Jasper, he seems nice" she grinned widely, scaring me slightly as she looked amused;

"Well I can't wait for you to get to know each other better" I nodded in agreement, I couldnt wait to talk to him either, to know stuff and to become friends; he seemed like a great guy; the boys soon came down and we all sat watching TV until dinner, Rosalie and Emmett didn't come down once until Esme yelled that dinner was ready.

We all sat laughing and joking while Rosalie just sat there looking moody, I didn't care I was actually having fun.

"So Bella do you want some lessons tomorrow?" I looked up to find Edward looking at me, waiting for an answer, his eyes were beautiful, they were a gorgeous shade of green; like emeralds.

Alice kicked my leg under the table and I jumped, everyone was smiling; we must have been staring at each other for a while, I gave him a simple nod, as he smiled widely;

"Well we can start after school if you like or after dinner? Whatever's better for you" I blushed a deep shade of red; his gaze caused goosebumps to crawl up my body, making me feel nervous;

"After school sounds great" after dinner we all went to the lounge and watched some TV, even Rosalie and Emmett sat with us, Emmett must've persuaded her because she didn't seem to happy to be there, I really didn't understand what her problem was with me, I'd had to find out soon.

It was now time for bed and I went earlier than everyone else, just to have an hour extra sleep, and tonight I drifted into a deep sleep.

_I closed my eyes and lay in bed; enjoying the thoughts of what happened today with Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward when I suddenly felt someone breathing heavily down my neck, it felt wrong and caused shivers to travel down my spine; and not the good kind._

_I open my eyes to find Mr. Jamison hovering over me, smirking evilly, I scream and try to rip myself from his grip; he was too strong for me to overpower him._

_He was dripping of sweat, and his horrible grey eyes were staring right at me, trying to intimidate me; it was working, he brought his lips to my ear and whispered lustfully _

"_I missed you baby girl, I'm going to enjoy this" _

_No, no! He can't do this again, I was free, he was in prison he couldn't do this to me! I scream even louder _

"_HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" but no one came, he continued to touch me and I kept trying to escape but it was no use, I was helpless, I burst into tears and closed my eyes tight, hoping it would end._

I started to hear voices of other people but I refused to open my eyes, closing my eyes made me feel numb to the pain,

"Bella! Please wake up... BELLA!" that sounded like Carlisle, I tried to open my eyes but it was no use, I was gasping for air, trying to wake up from this horrible dream.

I started screaming "NO! HELP ME PLEASE, DONT LET HIM TOUCH ME!" I once again heard Carlisle's voice, trying to wake me up from my dream, I forced myself to open my eyes and I jumped up in shock, I looked around and every one of the Cullen's were in my room, looking terrified, even Rosalie looked scared, I was covered in sweat, I burst into tears and Carlisle embraced me in a tight hug whispering over and over again 'it's okay Bella, he isn't here, he won't hurt you anymore' I kept crying, trying to forget the dream I just had, to ignore the looks of pity from the Cullen's, I just wanted this nightmare to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I always hated these kinds of moments, the ones where everyone around you pitied you; the nightmare felt so real, I didn't understand how it could be so vivid, everything was so clear and it scared me to death, I literally wanted to die.

I finally calmed down and Esme handed me a glass of water, I took a few gulps and tried to get my breath back

"Sweetheart, what happened" I didn't want them to know, I didn't want any of them to know what that man _and the others done to me_ how they controlled me, I was embarrassed.

"It's nothing, I was just having a bad dream, it must've been a book I was reading" Esme looked so upset; I knew she was worried but I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I have, she was being too kind to me.

"Bella you can tell us anything you know that" she gestured to the others to leave and they slowly left one by one

"There's nothing to tell Esme, I'm sorry I woke you all up for nothing" she shook her head and Carlisle spoke

"You didn't wake us up for nothing, when you're ready to talk to us we're here... okay?" I simply nodded and he kissed me the top of my head, they made me feel secure and safe. They whispered goodnight and headed back to bed, I stayed up but tidied my room, and kept myself busy, I didn't want to go to sleep and face the nightmares again.

It was 6am and I got showered and changed, I refused to go down for breakfast until everyone left for school, I just couldn't face them yet.

I heard a soft knock on the door, I sat up on the bed and hung my legs over the edge, "come in" the door opened and Emmett came in, with a small smile and worried eyes.

"Hey squirt can I come in?" I don't know why he felt the need to call me squirt, but I never had a nice nickname so I let him call me it,

"Yeah sure Emmett" he left the door open _probably to make me feel more comfortable_ and sat on the furthest end of the bed, obviously not wanting to scare me.

"Are you okay? You looked pretty shook up last night" I should've known he would ask me, why did I expect anything different?

"I'm fine Emmett, thanks' for asking" he put his hand on mine, trying to show he cared, that he understood;

"Bella, I know we haven't spoken much since you got here, but I want us to be friends, I know Rosie is a bit of a bitch but I really want you to think of me as a big brother" he was so cute, he only just met me and already wanted me as his little sister, he was so sweet.

"I'd like that Emmett, and thank you for caring, it's really sweet of you" he gave a cheeky grin and winked "Anytime squirt" he ruffled my hair and we both laughed,

"I'll see you after school" I smiled and then he went downstairs and headed out with the others.

I went downstairs and sat on the sofa, turning on the TV; I wasn't really watching anything, but I just felt like it was something normal to do,

"Bella?" I turned to see Carlisle and Esme watching me, waiting for me to cry or to do something, I turned round and started watching TV again

"I'm fine" that's all I said, I knew they would carry on speaking so I waited for them to continue.

Esme lifted the remote from the table and turned the TV off, Esme sat next to me while Carlisle sat on the table facing me,

"we want to talk to you about last night sweetheart, I know it's hard but we don't want to see you in pain, there's options that you can take to help you." Help? I didn't need help, I needed freedom

"I appreciate what you guys are doing but I'm a lost cause, there's no fixing me." They both frowned

"Bella, we know briefly about the type of abuse you've suffered, we understand from the others that this is hard to deal with, but we want you to let us help you." I knew what they meant, I knew they were trying to help me, but I didn't want to speak to any therapist's or people who would think of me as a mental patient.

I look down to the ground, letting a tear fall down my cheek "I don't want to go to therapy" I spoke so lowly, I felt like I was going to break down anytime now, Esme held me and let me cry, I was tired of pretending I was alright.

"Sweetheart, we won't force you too, it's just an idea, if you'd rather talk about it to one of us its fine, and it's not healthy to keep all that raw emotion inside, it needs to sorted properly."

I nodded, I knew there was no point fighting, she was right, so I decided to speak up, for the next few hours we talked and talked about what happened to me since I was 7 years old, about all the things they done to be, how they broke me down abuse after abuse. I felt better after letting it all out but I still felt like I was broken, that a piece of me was missing.

The door slammed shut and the others came in, they all went silent when they saw me, Carlisle and Esme is a small huddle, Esme wiped the tears from her eyes and squeezed my hand

"we'll leave you to be with the others sweetie" they both got up and went to the kitchen; Alice walked over and sat next to me,

"Bella are you okay?" I wiped the rest of my tears away from my face and smiled faintly

"I'm fine Alice, I'm feeling much better" and I for once I wasn't lying.

Edward came in and put his hand on my shoulder, I moved away from his touch but he didn't look hurt, it was like he knew the reason why I did it

"Bella, do you want to start the lessons now" lessons, shit, I completely forgot he was going to teach me how to play piano.

I got up quickly and followed him to the music room, when we got there I realised I've never been in this room before, it was spectacular to say the least; the outside walls were completely glass, there was a mini stage with a drum set, a few guitars with amps and a keyboard, the other corner had a huge piano lying there, it was so black and shiny, it was beautiful, he went over to it and sat down, patting the seat next to him, I walked over and sat beside him, touching the keys and hearing the sounds they made.

"It's a Yamaha CGP1000... it's not the best in the world, but it's my baby, I adore it" I personally think if Edward could marry this piano, he would; It must've cost a fortune!

We sat and talked about the different keys and how they were played, he even tried to get me to play a few songs; I actually got to play a few nursery rhymes; it may not be much, but I was proud for my first time at trying it. After finishing the song I clapped and smiled widely

"I done it!" he laughed and nudged my arm "You sure did, you've done well for your first time" I blushed and looked down to the floor, he continued to speak

"You shouldn't hide your blush you know, it's beautiful." Well this made me blush even harder, he actually complimented me, and it felt good.

"I can't stand seeing you in pain Bella, I'm sorry about whoever hurt you when you were younger" his eyes were full of sincerity, did they tell him what happened to me?

"How did you know?" he looked away "I heard you screaming in your sleep, it wasn't hard to guess" great, I talk in my sleep, just what I needed to hear.

"I was abused as a child as well, but I probably didn't have it as bad as you, I was 10 when it started, my mom died from an aneurism she didn't feel any pain, but my father and I did, we were heartbroken that she was gone... my dad, he was a heavy drinker, he even went on a couple of different drugs as well, he started blaming me for my mother's death, he burned cigarettes on my skin, he cut me with knives, he even tried to run me over at one point" I gasped at the last admissions he made, how could anyone try to kill their own son, my abuse was done by strangers, his was done by blood relatives, it made me shudder thinking about it.

"I'm sorry Edward" he shook his head and pressed his fingers against the keys, playing a beautiful song that sounded like the pitter patter of light rain,

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, I thought it was mine for a while though, but when he threw me out the window and broke my arm, they took me to foster care, making sure he wasn't near me ever again... I was 12, then Carlisle and Esme found me, they fostered me straight away, and I was grateful, they saved me, just like their saving you."

I felt honoured, he shared his story with me when he didn't have to, and he trusted me enough with his childhood memories. I took his hand in mine and leaned my head on his shoulder, I did it without thinking, I was shocked I done it without screaming or crying out for help.

He kissed the top of my head and took a breath, "You're a good guy Edward, despite your father" I could feel him smiling, I was glad I could make him feel better; I just hope someday I could get over my nightmares so we could be closer.

"I like you Bella" I sighed happily at his admission, he liked me? it was a start at least; I really liked him as well;

"I like you too Edward" he slowly pushed away from me and stood up, pacing the room

"No Bella, I _like_ you, I've never liked anyone like this before; everyone thought I was gay because I didn't find any girls attractive, but as soon as I seen you I knew you were the one, there's something about you that draws me to you, your beautiful." I blushed, he really liked me? Why couldn't I have met him before any of this happened, it would've made everything so much easier, but now it made everything much harder.

"Edward, I can't be with you... I'm broken, unfixable" he kneeled down in front of me, his eyes burning into mine,

"I can help you Bella, if you let me, I'll wait for you" I could barely hold someone's hand without recoiling in disgust, how would he expect me to do anything with him? A kiss, a cuddle, even sex; I couldn't do it.

"Can we be friends Edward? Please?" I could see that he was hurt from my question, but he quickly recovered and nodded

"Of course, whatever you need" I sat there thinking about whether I should try and hug him, holding hands felt natural to me when it was with him, so would embracing a hug be the same.

I took a deep breath and put my arms around his neck, bringing him closer and hugging him tight, making sure not to think of anything but him. It was easier than I thought, he was shocked at the hug but he soon hugged back and put his head into my neck, breathing in and out, feeling every breath he took, it was nice. We stopped hugging and we just stayed were we were, staring into each other's eyes, searching for something.

The hugging was fine, but I don't think I was ready for anything else, Edward showed me his crooked grin and the sparkle in his eyes returned, he was so handsome at that moment, he brought his face closer to mine, I held my breath for that brief second, wondering what he was going to do next, what he did surprised me.. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear

"I will wait for you" he got up smiling and walked out of the room, giving me a cheeky wink before he left.

Every time I saw Edward I felt my hands go clammy, I felt my heart beat faster than usual and my stomach suddenly felt like there were butterflies fluttering everywhere. Was that love? I never knew what love meant, I hadn't seen it with my own eyes until I saw Carlisle and Esme, I had strong emotions for Edward but I didn't know how deep they really went. I would just have to wait until I was ready.

I heard a knock on the door, I looked in confusion and just sat there, wondering who was knocking the door, the door slowly opened and in popped someone who I never thought I would talk to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Rosalie?" her head came into view before anything else, "can I come in for a minute please?" did she just say please to me? That was the kindest thing I've heard her say since I've been here.

"Yeah sure" she came in and closed the door; her face looked puffy and swollen, like she had been crying or something, she dragged one of the chairs over and sat opposite me, crossing her legs and then her arms.

"I wanted to talk to you" crap, why did she want to speak to me? I thought she would carry on speaking but I guess she was waiting for me to speak first,

"Okay... About what?" she shifted in her seat slightly and sighed heavily

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted, you were new and I thought you would be a bitch when you got here, I guess since everyone liked you so quickly meant that I was wrong." Wow, she apologized to me, which was definitely a big step for her.

"Jasper and I are blood relatives, I guess you never thought about that, since we're so different, but he's my older twin brother by a few minutes; he looked out for me, made sure I was safe; which is why my dad resented him, my dad had an... attraction to me, he was infatuated, he loved spoiling me with big gifts, completely ignoring Jasper" I could see where this was going, and I didn't want to here anymore, but she continued to speak

"After a while he started coming into my room, reading me stories and telling me how much he loved me... then it started" her eyes started going glassy and I knew she was getting upset, I wanted to do something, anything, but the I just sat there, I doubted she needed any distractions.

"He touched me, I tried yelling for Jasper but he told me to shut up, he said it was _our little secret_ and that no one would believe me, so I thought fine, it was only once, I guess I could keep it a secret, but then night after night he came back, touching me more than the last time, in the end he raped me one night, telling me I was an easier lay than my dead mother, it was so painful, I lay there covered in blood, crying myself to sleep, he still hurt me, still abused me, he didn't care" I was started to cry with her now, the tears showing my true emotions, I knew exactly how she felt.

"I finally told Jasper everything one day, I showed him the bruises and he promised to get me out of there, we skipped school and ran to the hospital to find Carlisle working there, we told him everything and he saved us... we were 10" she stopped for a moment and wiped her tears away angrily.

"I don't want pity, but I wanted you to know our story, as soon as I heard your screams last night I knew you suffered something like me, I felt like someone could understand me more, and I hope I haven't ruined the chance for us to become friends." I shook my head and hugged her, she hugged back and we sat there crying into each other's shoulders. Now I knew why she was such a bitch, she was just blocking everything out, and she finally had enough.

"I was 7 when it started, I've been in 5 different foster families, each one bad in their own way, they all abused me, physically, mentally... sexually, but Carlisle and Esme have saved me from all of it, and you haven't ruin our chances of becoming friends, I know how you feel Rosalie, and I hope we can be good friends." For the first time since I met her she smiled, and it was genuine so I couldn't help but smile back.

We both got up and walked down arm in arm to the lounge to find everyone sitting waiting for us to finish talking, Emmett was first to notice us walking in, he walked over and hugged us both

"I'm glad you two made up, now we can start being a proper family" he smiled widely and sat us down with the others, where we spent the rest of the night playing games and having family time, I actually felt like I belonged here, and it felt great.

The next few days I spent most of my time learning piano with Edward, shopping with Alice, playing Xbox with Emmett and Jasper and watching movies and hanging out with Rosalie; we really were a good group of friends now, I felt more comfortable since I told Rose about my experiences, I knew I'd still need to tell the others, but I'd do that another time.

Edward and I didn't do anything more than play the piano and talk, we hugged a few times and held hands, but that was it, he knew I wasn't ready for anything more and he was fine with that, he was understanding about it.

"Okay, Bella are you sure you're ready to start school tomorrow, I understand if you're not dear" it was finally Monday tomorrow and it was time for me to start school, I knew I had to go, so I wasn't going to put it off anymore than I needed

"I'm ready Esme, I'll be fine" she smiled at the words and knew I would be, I felt more confident than usual and I liked it.

I went to bed early, thinking about what school was going to be like and how I was going to get round the place, everyone already offered to stay with me and show we the ropes, but I didn't know my classes yet, so I would have to wait until I got my timetable before I let someone show me around.

For the past few nights I didn't have one single nightmare, I just had a dreamless sleep, which I was thankful for, I think because I let my problems free, it made me realise all the pressure inside of me, I felt lighter on my feet and the weight that seemed to drag me down was nearly gone.

The next morning I woke up early to the sound of Alice screaming and clapping, I don't know where that girl got her energy from, but I think I'd need some for today.

"Okay I've already picked your outfit so get changed and then Rose will help me with your hair, I'll go get her" she skipped out of the room to let me have a chance to change, I got into the faded skinny jeans, a deep blue see-through blouse with a white tank top underneath, and a leather jacket and a pair of black heels. I sat down and started to get to work on my makeup.

Alice bounced in with Rose and they both started doing my hair, smiling and acting excited for school, knowing it would be an interesting day. They put my hair in a side French braid and then we headed downstairs for some breakfast, the guys were already there and I heard wolf whistles when we walked into the room.

"Lookin' good squirt" I smiled and twirled quickly, showing him the whole outfit as if he wanted to see it;

"Why thank you Em, glad you think so" I walked over and sat beside Edward, stealing a slice of toast that was on his plate

"Hey!" his mouth was full and it sounded muffled but we all laughed at Esme yelling at him

"Edward Cullen, you do not speak with your mouth full!" he swallowed his food and muttered a sorry mom; he then came over to me and grabbed the toast out of my hand, he was NOT getting away with that, I chased him round the kitchen, and finally caught him and stole the toast again, eating as much as I could before he lifted me up and spun me round, we forgot everyone was there, and that it wasn't just the two of us, how embarrassing;

He set me down and I turned to slap him on the back of his head, he grabbed my hands before I could and time stood still, we stood there staring at each other, our lips inches away from touching, we heard a loud coughing sound and we came out of the daze and looked at where it came from, everyone was watching us and they all had grins on their faces, even Esme and Carlisle. I blushed a deep shade of red and took my hands out of Edwards, and went over to were my coffee was.

"Well we're heading to work kids, remember to look after Bella today and DON'T let her get lost, alright Emmett?" Carlisle looked at Emmett with a knowing look that he would joke and get me lost, he muttered a 'fine' and Carlisle and Esme both left for work.

"Who's taking who to school?" Alice thought about it and then smiled, Well 3 in each car, Jasper, Rose and Emmett go in one car and me, you and Edward in the other?" we all agreed and headed for the cars.

When I got in the car I remembered something from the other day "Edward, you never told me what type of car this is" he smirked,

"It's an Audi Bella, I'll get Rose to teach you about cars" we both laughed and Alice jumped into the back seat with a suspicious look,

"What are you two laughing at?" we both shrugged and muttered _never worry_

Now it was time to head for school... my nerves were starting to go in overdrive and I felt a dry lump in the back of my throat,

"You'll be fine Bella, you have us!" I sat back and relaxed a bit before we parked the car.

The school was full of kids, this made me slightly worried, I'd never interacted with people outside my foster families, would they be accepting? They got out of the car while I sat there, I noticed people already staring over to try and get a glimpse of me, and I must've been the talk of the town.

Edward opened the car door and offered his hand, I gratefully took it and got out, looking around and noticing that everyone really was staring at us wide eyed, why were they shocked? Was I not what they expected?

Alice laughed, "c'mon let's get to the office and get your timetable Bella" she ripped my hand from Edwards and pulled me to the school office, where a plump old lady sat reading a magazine.

"Mrs White?" she looked up and her eyes went wide, what was with these people? Alice ignored it and continued

"This is Bella Swan, she's here to pick up her timetable." She grabbed a pile of papers and started scanning through them, her eyes lit up when she found it and passed it over to me

"Have a good day dear, and ignore the stares, its only because your new" she smiled warmly and we looked at my timetable.

"Okay so you have Advanced maths with Edward first, then economics with Jasper..." she carried on telling me who was going to be in each class with me and then Edward and the others appeared, Edward put his arm around me and I put my arm around his side.

"Edward your with Bella first, then Jasper okay, so meet him by his locker after the bell goes." He nodded and he grabbed my hand and we headed for class

The staring was starting to make me self conscious, they all looked at me in the halls, in classes, everywhere! School was definitely different to what I thought it would be, it was nicer than expected and the teachers were much nicer than I thought.

It was time for lunch and I was with Emmett in my last lesson "C'mon squirt, cafeterias this way" he put his arm around me to protect me from people knocking into me and we got there safely. Everyone was whispering and pointing over to us, but Emmett just whispered to me _'ignore 'em they're just nosy'_ and so I did just that.

We got to 'our' table, where it was only us 6 sitting, I sat beside Edward and he kissed the top of my head

"How was class?" I rolled my eyes "Fine, but Emmett kept annoying the teacher and he blamed the guy in front of him, not the most mature thing I've seen" Emmett's head shot up

"She had it coming, she was giving us homework! I couldn't deal with that shit" we all laughed and Rose slapped him on the back of his head.

"Eddie!" someone squealed across the cafeteria, I looked around and saw a bleach blonde, orange skinned girl trying to walk over to us in her very high heels, everyone muttered a small 'fuck' and Edward held the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

She made her way over and smiled, showing her bleached teeth in the process, I actually think I went blind from looking

"Hey Eddie, is this your new sister?" I cringed at that word, the way Edward and I acted, we definitely weren't brother and sister

"What do you want Tanya" her name was Tanya? I thought it would be something sluttier like Candice or Britney, never a Tanya. She flipped her hair and put her hand on his shoulder, he recoiled away from it and put his arm tighter around me

"Well, I wanted to know if we were going out tonight, I haven't seen you in forever!" who was this girl? She was starting to piss me off.

"No Tanya, I won't go out with you, no please leave" instead of leaving she pulls a seat over and sits right beside him, rubbing her foot up and down his leg, I was starting to feel very possessive and angry, I don't know where it came from but I was ready to fucking punch the bitch for touching MY Edward.

"I'll make it worth your while baby" did she just try to sound sexy with that voice? She sounded like a cheap hotline for old men, before I even thought about it I blurted out

"He's busy" making everyone turn to me including Edward, who was now trying to hide an amused grin on his face;

"Excuse me Belly" I interrupted her "its Bella bitch, and I said. Edwards. Busy" she looked taken back by my courage, I didn't even think I had this kind of courage, but she was really making me angry

"Eddie isn't your property, he's free to fuck me if he wants, and who are you callin' bitch!" I laughed and suddenly thought of a great idea,

"Actually he is, and he isn't free to fuck anyone, so fuck off slut" I grabbed the first drink I could and threw it in her face, soaking Edward slightly in the process, but he didn't seem to mind, he was too busy laughing.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing after they heard Tanya scream the house down

"You little BITCH! You'll pay for that" she got up and ran out the doors while every else in the room laughed at her little show.

"Damn squirt I didn't think you had it in ya!" I shrugged and took a bite of the apple lying on my tray

"I didn't like her" Rosalie high fived me as well as Jasper and Alice just sat there smirking at me, she really needed to stop doing that.

Edward brought his lips to my ear and whisper "So I'm your property am I?" I smiled widely and started to chuckle

"I was saving you Edward, unless you want to _fuck_ her" his let out a breathy laugh they travelled down my neck, causing me to shiver,

"There's only one girl I want" he then pulled away and winked at me while I blushed at his words, The rest of them just sat there, not knowing what he said, I just winked at them and finished my lunch.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Tanya stayed away and Edward was with me for the rest of my classes, so school was officially a success.

When we got home, we told Esme about lunch and she burst into laughter, I never heard her laugh so much in my life, and then she winked at Alice who smiled, did they know something no one else knew? I really needed to talk to Alice, maybe after my piano lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Edward decided to take a break from the piano lessons so we went up to his room and watched DVDs instead while the others had 'alone' time.

We sat cuddled up to each other and it was fun, I was enjoying myself; we still hadn't kissed though and I was nervous about whether I was ready or not, did anyone really know when they were ready?

The movie ended and Edward got up to go to the bathroom, I took a breath and thought to myself 'just try Bella' so when he came back in he came back in his sweats and nothing else, I think I was just sitting there staring at his perfect body, the six pack, the v shape at his hips, the muscles on his arms, he looked gorgeous, but his I looked up to his face to see him smirking, damn! I was caught.

"Miss Swan were you just checking me out?" I shrugged and laughed at him calling me 'Miss Swan' "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, I could've just been daydreaming about Jasper or Emmett" his face turned shocked and then he smiled "Yeah I don't think so" he came over and started tickling me, I screamed in shock and started laughing.

I tried pushing him off and then I flashback started

_I was trying to escape mikes grasp, he sweat dripping onto my bruised body, he was panting, calling my name out while I lay there in tears_

_I couldn't speak I was in so much pain from the way he was forcing himself onto me, the way his touch felt on my skin was wrong, I started feeling woozy and wanted to run and be sick_

"_Bella, you're so good, I'm never letting you leave me! EVER"_

_I now felt a wash of numbness fall over my body, he finally finished and collapsed on top of me_

"_Please, leave me alone" he gave a dirty smirk, I knew that look... "How about round 2?"_

_I screamed and closed my eyes, thrashing my body around trying to escape, everything went black and I came out of the memory,_

Edward was trying to keep me from hurting myself, he was calling my name, screaming for Carlisle to help him, they all rushed in and I just lay there, trying to catch my breath, whispering 'sorry' every second I could.

"Carlisle do something" I heard the panic in Edwards voice, he must've thought he done something to me, Carlisle ran out of the room and came back in a few minutes later with a sedative, "This will help her relax a bit, hold her still" I lay there not moving, starting to feel the effects of the painkiller.

"What's... wrong with me?" I started to cry, not knowing what to do.. Edward pushed the hair from out of my face and kissed my forehead, whispering 'nothing you're perfect', and then everything went black.

I woke up feeling dizzy and drowsy, I looked around and the room was empty, I started to remember what happened before I blacked out, the flashback, everyone's worried faces watching me cry out for help.

I thought I was getting better, what happened?

I got up and nearly fell over as soon as I stood up, but I grabbed hold of the bed and took a deep breath, starting to get over the dizziness I started walking towards the stairs, I made it half way down when I started hearing hushed voices

"I'm sorry Carlisle, one minute I was tickling her and the next she was screaming, I don't know what happened" Edward? Please tell me he didn't blame himself for my actions. "Edward it's not your fault, Bella's been through a lot, she was getting better but you holding her down must have triggered something, it could've happened with any of us." I saw a shadow moving in the lounge pacing back and forth.

"no it couldn't happen with anyone, pushed her too far and she ended up hurting" I came down the rest of the stairs and went into the lounge, they all turned and their faces were definitely worried

Edward ran over "Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" I shook my head slightly, not wanting the dizziness to come back "it wasn't your fault Edward, I told you I was broken, it's me, not you." I closed the gap between Edward and me and hugged him tightly, he hugged back and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, you need rest, let's get you back upstairs, you have an early start tomorrow." I looked over at Esme with pleading eyes "Can Edward stay with me for a while, just until I fall asleep, I don't want to be alone" she knew I was serious so she agreed and I took his hand and went upstairs.

I got changed and got into bed where Edward followed and just held me, I felt safest in his arms, but I still having flashbacks of my past, he deserved more than me, but I was happy for living in the moment for now.

School was the same as yesterday, it felt like I was there for longer though, but I was finally lunchtime where I got to talk to Alice and the others, Edward became more cautious when he hugged me and stuff, like he didn't want anything bad to happen. I didn't like it, I felt lonely today and I just wanted Edward to hug me and let me know everything would be okay.

"Eddie Baby!" we all cringed, Tanya was back again, this time I personally didn't care, I had other stuff to worry about. "What Tanya" his voice was full of venom, you could tell he wasn't in the mood.

"I want us to hang out later" she whined in such an annoying voice, we all moaned in anger, she was really an annoying creature "No thank you Tanya, now go away." She grabbed his arm and started whispering stuff in his ear, none of us heard a word of it but he started to look like he was ready to be sick, he pushed her away gently "Leave now Tanya" she winked at him and tried to sit on his knee.. She wouldn't give up.

I stood up from my chair, bent over to Edward and kissed him, it was like nothing I've ever experienced in my life, it was passionate, full of fire; nothing like what my abusers forced upon me, it was nice; I felt a strong need for him, like I needed more, much more!

Edward was shocked at my forwardness but then started kissing back, he deepened the kiss and brought his hands up to my neck, holding me in place so I couldn't move, and it was a real turn on.

We heard a loud squeal and we broke the kiss, we watched as Tanya ran off cursing her way out of the cafeteria, I smirked and sat back down, not looking at anyone, but I still felt all their stares, I look up and see Edward grinning and me and the others looked at me like 'I knew it!'

"Way to go squirt, I thought you'd never do it" I blushed and chuckled "Neither did I" I admitted it, Edward just held my hand and couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day, I guess he was glad I got over the fear of kissing him and you know what? I knew I could do it again and again.

School finished with our kiss being the highlight of the day, obviously there wasn't much gossip going round this school.

We got to the cars and we all headed home, the ride home was quiet, Alice was for once just sitting there, not saying anything and Edward was concentrating on driving, he still knew I hated speed so he had to make sure he wasn't driving very fast.

We got home and we all sat down to watch TV like we usually did, until Alice got an idea "Why don't we go to the music room and have a jamming session?" that was actually a good idea, we all ran to the music room and the girls sat down and listened to the guys playing their favourite songs; nickelback, ACDC, 30 seconds to mars and Bon Jovi for a few examples

Edward looked towards me and motioned me over, I got up and sat beside him he smiled and whispered in my ear "sing" what? No, no, no! I do not sing, I shook my head but he took the mic and put it in my hands, winking at me and then going to get a guitar and starts playing along with Emmett and Jasper.

I recognised the song immediately, it was one of my favourites songs in the world; paramore – Let the Flames begin. I closed my eyes and waited for the cue for me to sing.

Alice and Rosalie just sat there clapping and dancing to the music; the guys were rocking it out and smiling the whole way through.

When the song finished I opened my eyes and smiled, Edward put one arm round me and kissed my cheek "I didn't know you could sing" I poked him in the stomach and laughed "you only know a few things about me so far" he put his hands round my waist and spoke low "Well hopefully I can change that"

He leaned in and gave me a small peck on the lips which caused me to smile slightly, I gave him one in return but biting his bottom lip after, he moaned slightly and kissed me again, this time the kiss deepened and I could feel him smiling on my skin.

We soon heard 'ooh's' and 'awes' so we stopped and I hid my face in his chest, I could hear the chuckle leaving his body and he squeezed me tight and then I let go, muttering them to 'shut up'

After a few hours of singing and dancing Jasper and Alice left to be alone and Rosalie and Emmett done the same, so it was only Edward and I left in the music room. We sat while he played the guitar, singing acoustic songs, his voice was magical, and he sounded so beautiful.

He finished playing and I went over and sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

"Bella, I want to be with you" my head shot up as soon as he spoke those words, he looked scared to bring it up, but determined. "Edward, I don't know..." he put his finger on my lips to stop me from talking

"I know you're scared, but we don't have to do anything you're not ready for, I promise not to pressure you, I just want you to be known as my girlfriend, that's all." He was so sweet, he understood my problems and still wanted me, he knew my past and was still here, I blurted the words out before I even thought about it.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Edward" he smiled and kissed me softly, then held me for a few minutes before we went downstairs.

We went to the lounge holding hands, Esme was sketching designs for work and Carlisle was reading the paper. I coughed loudly and they stopped what they were doing and looked up with smiles on their faces, obviously noticing our hands intertwined together.

"We wanted you both to know first, Edward and I decided that we'd give it a shot, we hope your okay with it" Esme got up and hugged the both of us "It's about time darlings, we knew you were made for each other when you first started talking." We both smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm glad for you too, but you know the rules, they apply to you too." I blushed quickly, knowing what they meant, "Nothing like that will be happening, we're together and we're taking it slow" Carlisle looked pleased with Edwards answered and obviously believed him, and I'm glad he did because it was true.

Alice and the others came down beaming, "Oh my god, you two are finally together! I'm so happy, we can triple date now" already? We only got together and she was planning our dates, I just rolled my eyes and hugged Edward, while the others congratulated us. Hopefully this could work, because I truly loved Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

6 months later...

The last six months have been a blur, an amazing, happy blur; I got my driver's license in that time and as a reward they got me a car, I think it was called a ford mustang? It was beautiful, a cherry red with black stripes up the middle. I was getting mainly A's in most of my lessons, (and the odd B) which was pretty good for someone who needed to catch up, but I had my amazing tutors to help me out with that one.

Edward and I were still together, stronger than ever, planning our lives and what we wanted to happen, Alice and Rose were my best friends, we all spent every minute together, except for classes obviously. It was now March and we only had a few months left until the summer, Carlisle and Esme have already sorted out holidays for us and I couldn't wait.

Edwards been so patient with me these last six months, he never pressured me and always made sure he wasn't taking anything too far. He was the sweetest, most kind hearted man I've known. We haven't done much more than kissing, I haven't been able to stop my flashbacks for when we go further, but it's improving.

He can grab my ass without me screaming and running away, he can grab me from behind and hold me without me bursting into tears, we could go slightly further than kissing on the bed without my flashbacks coming back to me, I was happy, my life was finally being fixed; slowly but still better than before.

Jasper proposed to Alice as well, obviously she said yes and they were booking the wedding for next spring, she already had everything planned, to the very last detail.

It was the start of the week, and I was already sick of school, I got up and dressed, skipping down the stairs and finding Edward having a cup of coffee with Rose and Emmett, I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a granola bar.

"Morning guys" Emmett looked depressed "Where's my kiss?" he pouted and batted his eyelashes at me, Rose rolled her eyes and I just laughed, I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek "Happy?" he gave me a cheeky grin "Yes, very happy!"

"What about me Bells? I'm hurt?" now I knew Rose was messing around, I chuckled, I reached over and kissed her cheek, she winked "you've now turned me Bells" Emmett dropped his food and started choking while the rest of us burst out laughing, he didn't look amused "not funny Rosie!" she just carried on laughing.

The phone rang and Esme ran to the phone, "Hello? Yes... Of course, yes, I understand... Thank You, bye" she hung up the phone and put it away "the school just called, apparently there's a training day at the school so you all have the day off" yes! Free day of doing absolutely nothing with the man I loved. "Be good kids, and tell your brother and sister please!" she blew us kisses and left for work.

Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me closer "Free day today, what do you want to do" I took a minute to think about it, but Rose beat me too it "Well we're going to the beach" the beach? I've never been to the beach before. I looked up at Edward and pouted "Edward can we go to the beach, pretty pleaseee!" he started to groan and tried to fight the urge to say yes, I gently covered his neck in kisses and he moaned "fine, we'll go to the beach" I high fived Rose and moon walked out into the hall

Edward started chasing after me so I ran to my room, as soon as I got to my room he tackled me to the bed, holding me down and dousing me with kisses, they started to deepen and became more heated.

I started to unbutton his shirt slowly, making sure I wasn't going to freak out in the process, I took his shirt off and ran my hands down his chest, he let out a small moan while he moved down to my neck, getting any chance to kiss me.

I pushed him lightly, letting him know to stop, he lifted his head and pecked my lips, I pushed him off and ran to the door, closing it; locking it and running back to the bed, taking my shirt off on the way back, his eyes went wide and I completely forgot this was the first time he ever seen me topless, I stood there in my jeans and bra, he walked over and kneeled down, kissing the scars over my body, making sure he left a lingering kiss on my tattoo of freedom.

He got up and smiled "You're beautiful" he always knew how to make me smile, "I'm ready Edward" his eyes widened, first with shock, then with uncertainty; "Are you sure Bella, I don't want you to feel pressured" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and whispered "yes"

He lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist as he moved us to the bed, he was now on top of me, kissing my whole body, I started tugging at his jeans, ready for them to come off; I was ready, I felt confident that I could, I just hope he knows that I am and he doesn't worry too much about me.

He was about to lower his jeans when we heard a knock on the door, we both groaned in frustration. "Why god why" I shook my head, and slowly got up "WHAT! WE'RE BUSY!" we heard snickering behind the door "We know you're not doing anything serious, get your swimsuit on, we're heading to the beach in ten!" shit, now? I could now just scream.

We gave each other a peck and I ran to my wardrobe to get my swimsuit while Edward picked his shirt up and opened the door to find the others laughing "Maybe you were busy" Jasper laughed harder and I rolled my eyes, Edward just muttered 'fuck off' and went to his room to change.

Alice walked in and closed the door, "right! Let me see your options." I came out with two options, a black and white leopard print bikini or blue and red sailor themed bikini, "Which one Ally?" she stood there observing both and smiled "sailor one, I hear Edward loves blue on you" she winked and left me to it.

I changed into the bikini and covered myself with a denim skirt and a loose tank top; I went downstairs and found everyone putting the beach stuff into Emmett's Jeep "Bells! You and Edward are going in his car and we're taking Emmett's" I just jumped in Edwards car and waited, I was excited to go to the beach, get a tan and hopefully just have a good time.

We got to the beach and the place was empty, except for the odd group of people who I didn't know, "Who are they?" I pointed over to the guys who were just staring at us like we had two heads, Edwards eyes drifted over to them and shrugged "They're from here, I guess they don't like people coming here" whatever, they're so fucking rude.

We were all lying down enjoying the sun that is usually NEVER here until we heard three words we never wanted to hear. "EDDIE OVER HERE!" we all turned to see Tanya and a bunch of forks pupils coming our way; how did they know? I put my head on Edward's chest, not wanting to listen to her, he laughed and rubbed my shoulder gently, "ignore her love, I sure as hell am."

The poor boy was tortured, Tanya sat right beside us in the skimpiest bikini id ever seen, she was all bone and it looked so unhealthy, Edward tried to mouth help, but what could I do?

I threw my drink on the towel and slowly got up; I took my top off and then my skirt, making sure that nothing was showing inappropriately like some people (cough Tanya)... I looked down to find Edward checking me out, and Tanya looking insanely jealous, I guess she liked my body too, stupid bitch.

"I didn't know you had more tattoos Bells" I shrugged, I thought he knew? "I only have three, I thought I told you." He got up and grabbed my body, turning me around in a circle, looking t the tattoos that stained my skin, "I love them, you do know you're even hotter now with those tattoos showing" I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm "Whatever, I think you should get a tattoo" he laughed "my piercings enough until the summer, I'll get one then, how about that?" I started jumping up and down, I loved men with tattoos, and now Edward will be one of those men. Life was good.

The rest of the time we went in the water, splashing each other and throwing water over everyone who closed their eyes to sunbathe, it was classic! I was in stitches at their reactions; loud screams filled the beach and the sound of laughter from everyone else.

The sun soon died down and we all got into the cars and headed home, maybe Edward and I could resume what we started before the beach.

When we got back we were all exhausted, there was no way I could even think about doing anything, it took all my strength just to crawl up the stairs to my room; I slowly changed into my pyjamas and drifted into a deep sleep.

The morning after we definitely had to go to school, I was so tired and sore, I couldn't be bothered going to school but it was being forced upon us.

"Esme do we have to?" she smiled and laughed at our pain, "Yes dear, I'm afraid so, you shouldn't of had so much fun yesterday" of course she'd think that, I actually wish we didn't, Edward and I should've just stayed home.

"Fine, but if I get injured I hope you feel guilty" she shook her head and chuckled lightly "oh I wouldn't have it any other way" she got up and said her goodbyes before heading to work.

I was making some cereal when I felt someone hugging me from behind, kissing my neck slowly "want a bowl?" Edward stopped kissing my neck for a minute and spun me round holding my waist "no I want something else" I raised an eyebrow "and what would that be?" he smirked "how about I just show you" he lifted me up onto the bench, he started kissing me, I tightened my legs around his waist and he moaned in pleasure, I smirked he moved to my neck, nipping, pinching and sucking; leaving marks that he could prove that I was his.

He moved me to the table for a better height and we continued, he started slowly grinding into me, not caring if anyone seen us. "Bella, we have to stop, I don't think I could stop if we don't now," I groaned, "let's just skip school" he shook him head in frustration, "we can't, Esme would kill us" I started nibbling on his ear and then whispering "it would be completely worth it" he moaned, knowing that he shouldn't, he was debating whether or not to skip but then we heard Emmett whistling behind us

"C'mon people, save it for the bedroom" I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and Edward looked angry "Shut it Emmett" he ran his hand through his hair and went upstairs

"Obviously someone isn't getting any" I punched Emmett on the arm and he screamed out "That hurt Squirt!" I just shrugged, giving him a dirty look "Well don't piss off Edward then, if he's pissed then I'm pissed, do you really want that?" he looked scared, he shook his head no and I smiled at his response.

We headed to school with Edward being moody; he was on edge all day, snapping at anyone who bothered him. "Edward cheer up please?" he just sat there, his arms crossed; looking like someone slapped him with a wet fish.

"If you cheer up I'll really cheer you up later" he perked up slightly, thinking about what I just said, and then he gave me his crooked grin and said "deal"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Bella, I don't care; you can make it up to him later" Alice was always doing this, cock-blocking her brother, I knew I could wait; I was nervous but I knew I was ready, but Edward? Yeah it's obvious he needs some attention from me other than kissing, he's been patient for a long time and I wanted to prove my love for him.

"Alice, Edwards going to kill you" she rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air like 'Yeah right' "Yes he wants you Bella, but he knows not to piss me off, so we're going shopping!" again? Why that girl feels the need to shop every day, I think if she had the option of living in a mall then she would accept it no problem, it was weird.

"Fine Alice, but you can explain to him why he has to wait for a bit longer" there was no point in fighting with Alice about shopping, if she wanted to go shopping then you didn't have a second option; you had to go.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him later" ha! I'd liked to see her try, he will NOT be happy! We walked to the cars in the parking lot to find Edward and the others joking around with some of the football players, they all stopped talking and smiled, while the football players just stopped and stared, I felt the need to say 'not so obvious boys ' but Edwards glare was good enough for them to look away quickly

He smirked and grabbed my waist, bringing me closer and kissing me lovingly, I pushed him away slightly and he pouted, I chuckled and shook my head "Edward stop pouting, you're not a teenage girl not getting her way... Alice needs to speak with you" he raised his eyebrow, probably wondering what his lovely sister wanted, it was never good.

"What do you want this time Alice?" she slapped his arm playfully and crossed her arms tightly around her chest "Well dear brother, I need to borrow Bella for a few hours" his face turned sour and he didn't look pleased at all, mainly because he knew he wouldn't be able to get me out of this without a huge argument.

Gently, he put his face into my hair and breathed deeply, inhaling the strawberry scented shampoo I used this morning, telling her a simple and blunt answer "No" Rose snickered and the rest of them stayed silent, knowing this would not end well.

"Edward, you did not just say no to me!" she looked furious, but also shocked, he never said no to her; not once.

"Sorry Alice, but Bella's mine tonight" I held him tighter, trying to hide my laughter, it wasn't working. I peeked out from Edwards's chest and smirked, Alice's face was priceless; she looked like she was ready to explode. "Edward Antony Cullen, she is going shopping with me and that is final, we'll be back before dinner and then you can have her back!"

Edward knew that was a lie, Alice would NEVER finish shopping in that short amount of time, but she looked adamant and he groaned in anger "Fine, but I want her back by seven alright?" she smiled triumphantly, of course she'd win the argument, what's new!

Alice squealed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of Edwards grasp "c'mon Rose, you're coming too" that made Edward laugh and Emmett looked pissed off "no Alice, I need Rose, we haven't been alone all day!"

Rose and I were laughing, why would he even try to stop this from happening? "Emmett, don't even try to get Rose out of this, we need girl time, so goodbye, Edward we're taking your car so keys please?" his eyes went wide and his right hand became tighter, you could see the keys in his hand and he didn't want his sister getting a hold of them.

I went over to him and kissed his neck gently but firm, whispering lowly into his ear "I'll drive" he looked defeated as soon as I started walking over, he muttered a 'fine' and handed his keys over to me, but he grabbed me and pecked my lips, grinning "your mine later" I winked and him and purred in his ear "Of course Edward, and your all mine." He moaned in pleasure and I smiled, feeling proud.

He stopped leaning on his car and opened the door for me to get in, we said our goodbyes and drove out of the parking lot, "Bella, you have him completely whipped." I turned the music up louder and smiled

"Not whipped, just well trained" they laughed boisterously at my remark and shook their heads "well said Bells, so have you and Edward... done anything yet? I mean, have you had..." I finished the sentence for her "sex? No we haven't, we were going too yesterday but a certain family members stopped that from happening"

The car went silent for a moment, just the sounds of the music playing on the radio and then Rose spoke up "do you think you will tonight?" I shrugged, not really thinking about it much, I knew we would soon but I didn't want to plan it, like something you would do with a holiday; I wanted it to be spontaneous, exciting and full of lust and love rolled into one; I wanted a real moment of love with Edward.

"We'll eventually do it Rose, I'm just afraid I won't be any good... I've been tainted." I concentrated on the road, trying not to get upset from talking about being worth less than the dirt on the bottom of someone's shoe.

"Bells, you aren't tainted, if you are, then am I? I've been through what you have, not as bad obviously, but something similar; Emmett was a patient, kind and loving, he understood and so will Edward, it will be magically because you chose to, not because you were forced; its different" I forgot Rose had experienced the same thing as I have, I knew I could trust her words and I perked up slightly.

"You're right Rose, but the thoughts still there, I can't get rid of it easily, and it was something that was drilled into me, the thought of being unwanted, destroyed goods that no one wanted"

We parked the car close to the mall, it was raining and I didn't want to look like a drowned rat for the rest of the day until we got home.

"I need a new pair of shoes, preferably Gucci or Louis Vuitton, I want to spoil myself" I chuckled, "Alice, spoil yourself? Yesterday you bought yourself a new Chanel bag" this girl must spoil herself around twice a day; god help Carlisle's bank account.

"Whatever, I need the finer things in life; not that crap shit everyone buys" of course she did, I don't think Alice owned anything that wasn't designer or famous, it scared me.

We all linked arms and headed for the shops; I was actually having fun, just us girls enjoying each other's company; no boyfriends complaining about walking around for too long, or them being hungry or tired, just us three having a good time.

"Isabella?" my proper name, something I hadn't heard for a few years; this voice made my skin crawl, it made me want to run a thousand's miles, so he wouldn't be able to hurt me, his voice was full of shock with a hint of happiness, that scared me the most.

I turn around to face him, my whole body was shaking; he looked the same as he did when I was 14 years old, he looked older; obviously but he gained a lot of weight, his skin was blotchy and his hair was shaggy and full of grease, his teeth were more yellow than before and the thought of him being close to me made me feel sick to the core.

Rose made a sound of disgust, nudging me slightly and speaking loudly so he could hear her speak "Bella are you alright, who is this guy?" I couldn't find my voice, I thought I was free of him, I thought he would've been punished for the things he done; but here he was standing in front of me.

"Bella? That's a nice name, much better than Isabella, suits you" he done that evil smile that haunted my dreams for the past three years, I felt like bursting into tears, screaming at Rose and Alice to run... but I couldn't, he continued speaking "Isabella and I go way back, we were close" I shuddered at the thought, it didn't go unnoticed by the girls

"Bells lets go" Alice started grabbing my arm and pulling me away, the tears starting to form in my eyes, he smiled at this; he loved hurting me and making me cry, it made him feel like he was in control of my body. I shook my head violently, wiping the angry tears away from my face, I glared at him, how could he be here? How could he hurt me so badly and be walking around here like he had done nothing!

He started walking closer, trying to see how far he could go, my hands were shaking more violently and I soon felt the stench of his breath touching my skin "I missed you Isabella, we were good together" I turned my head to the side in disgust, I wanted my feet to move but they stood still, like they were glued onto the floor.

At that point I heard Rosalie on the phone talking to someone "get here now! I don't know what's happening but she needs you... he just said her full name and she froze, no, she didn't say his name just fucking get here!" she hung up the phone and walked up to us

"Leave now" he laughed, the same way as when he was done with me, "I haven't seen Isabella in so long, do you think we could catch up without you butting in?" I closed my eyes, clenching my fists open and shut, he couldn't mess with my friends, he couldn't mess with the life I now had; I wouldn't let him.

I suddenly felt red in the face, the anger flowing through my veins, the flashbacks of what he done to me; every bit of pain, hurt and suffering came crashing back. I finally spoke up "you can't hurt me anymore, I won't let you" he chuckled evilly and came even closer, rubbing the top of my arm, making me feel worthless.

"I own you Isabella, don't forget that; my dad may have saved you all those years ago, but he won't save you now" he was deadly serious, his voice so low it caused me to shudder with fear.

I suddenly saw someone yelling in the distance, saying my name; it was Edwards voice, followed by the others, I felt an urge of confidence coming to me fast, I smirked; I thought of different ways on how to hurt him, to show him he didn't scare me anymore, I had Edward and the Cullen's, and that wouldn't change, I turned my head so I was now facing him, making sure he could hear me I spoke with such clarity it was impossible not to.

"No, you never owned me and you NEVER will" I backed away slowly, just far enough so I could clench my fist and swing it with all the strength I could; he fell to the floor, screaming in pain while the others finally reached us, the whispers and shouting out to get security, I felt liberated, I couldn't stop; I kicked him in the stomach, stamped on his legs with my heels, kicking his head and finally spitting on his face

I knelt down and smiled "you will never hurt me again Mike... It's over, don't come near me ever again or I will hurt you, now you know the pain I felt when you hurt me the way that you did, and I hope no girl goes near you ever again, go and fuck yourself" I got up off of my knees and walked the distance that was separating me and Edward, he grabbed hold of me, hugging me tightly, letting the tears fall down my face.

"You're safe Bella" and for once, I believed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Silence, the only thing I heard on the way home from the mall, no one spoke, no one even let out a heavy sigh, just silence that seized to end.

Edward held me the whole drive home, he must've been hurt, not by the look on his face, but the fact he let Alice drive his car home; the others drove home together, not wanting to overcrowd me at that very moment.

What was I going to tell them? The truth, about how that was Mike, the guy who made my life hell, the one whose father was kind and caring towards me. I felt the need to contact Mr Newton, he was after all my saviour; the man who made sure I left their home so I wouldn't be hurt any more than I was.

The car stopped and Alice got out, leaving Edward and I alone for a moment before we heard a tap on the window, Carlisle, he looked worried but smiled kindly towards me, not wanting me to be more upset that I already was, or I guess that's what they thought. In fact I wasn't upset at all; I felt like I was finally free, more than the times I tattooed those signs of courage and strength on my skin; they finally made sense and now belonged on my body, they were a part of me that showed I wasn't weak, I wasn't controlled by any one anymore.

Edward opened the door slowly and waited for me to get out, I walked straight past him and into the lounge, watching all of their faces turn from fright, to sympathy; I always hated the way people gave me that look, I didn't need the pity.

I sat down and sighed, running my hand through my hair and just waiting for one of them to speak. They just stood there, probably waiting for me to talk when I'm ready; I simply rolled my eyes and headed up to my room.

I was half way up the stairs when I heard a broken voice, Esme's voice; I never heard her so upset before, it literally broke my heart in two. "B-Bella, please stay down here, I beg of you" I turned and the look on her face was worse than her voice, I walked down the stairs quickly and hugged her, making sure she knew I loved her; I truly did.

We walked back to the lounge and Edward was pacing, looking pissed off but fearful at the same time, Carlisle looked at his wife; desperately wanting to make her feel better and reassured, Emmett was holding Rose, hushing her silent tears, while Jasper held Alice, trying to stop her tears from falling down her face.

In that brief moment I forgot that they had all suffered abuse in their life; I made them relive that pain from attacking Mike, from letting them see my pain stricken face, I broke them.

"I'm sorry" that was it, the only thing I could say; the only thing I could do that I thought would matter. Instead of feeling liberated I felt exhausted, like my emotions had drained my entire body. Esme held my hand and squeezed it gently "Sweetheart, we just want to understand" understand? Understand the pain I felt when seeing him again? How all the memories came back as soon as he spoke my name, I didn't want to make this worse than it was, I refused to.

"It's over Esme, there's no need to explain, what's done... is done." Edwards face turned angry he kicked the table, making all of us jump back in shock, "No it's not over Bella, who was he!" I never seen Edward this angry before, it scared me; it made me feel like what those disgusting men made me feel, I didn't like it.

"It's none of your concern Edward, if I say it's over, it is!" he noticed the pain in my voice and the fact that I backed away slowly in fright, his face softened and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and continuing

"Whoever this guy was, it was obvious he scared you, I saw the fear in your eyes, whatever e was telling you made you recoil, I want to know who he is; I need to know"

That was the last straw for me I took my hand from Esme's and glared at Edward "Yes Edward, he made me feel like the smallest person in the world, he may have made me angry, but the only thing that scared me was the fact he saw their faces" I pointed to rose and Alice, the tears ripping from my eyes and falling furiously down my face "I thought he would remember their faces and hurt them the way he hurt me, I was free of him for three nearly four years Edward, so don't say you NEED to know, it's nothing to do with you, it's my problem and I will deal with it... just leave me alone"

I stormed off to my room, not caring about him calling my name, I slammed the door and locked it; throwing anything I could, basically breaking all of the things that I could get a hold off, the pain was coming back and I hated feeling threatened, I wanted it to stop.

After an hour of constant banging on the door and screaming coming from the hall, the room fell silent, none of them spoke, and I fell started feeling dizzy, it took all my strength to stand up to Mike and now all I could do was sleep.

The light shone brightly into my room, reflecting off the broken glass that one formed photo frames and vases, maybe ornaments, I don't remember much; just the anger making its way out of me which caused me to make this mess.

I woke up feeling more drained than I felt yesterday, but at least I didn't have nightmares, the fear of him haunting my dreams again worried me, would I ever escape? I got up and headed for the bathroom, I looked in the mirror with disgust, I ripped my clothes off and stood there, and looking at all the scares that were on my body, the different shapes, colours and depth of each one; thinking how could I survive all of this?

I soon felt weak, I went into the shower, hoping it would make me feel better, but it didn't, I walked into the room, not caring if I cut my feet on the broken glass that was covering my floor and got changed into something comfy, a pair of sweats and an over-sized hoodie.

I sat on my bed, staring at the door, wondering if they were trying to find a way into this room, but I heard nothing, did they just give up on me like the social workers. I really was alone in this world, they were right, no one wanted me. a single tear fell from my face, I turned to the mirror and noticed something under my bed, I slowly got down and pulled the object out, my eyes went wide and I realised it was my suitcase that I brought here on my first day.

I opened the suitcase slowly, listening to the sound of the zip opening, I flipped the top open and smiled lightly, in it was old photos and memories from my past life, with my real mom and dad, the teddy they once gave me;

_My mom walks into my room, her arms links with my fathers and they were smiling widely at me, I lift my head off the pillow and rub my eyes, still adjusting to the light that now flowed through the room "baby girl, we have a present for you" a present? Now I was excited _

"_What is it mommy?" they looked at each other and took the teddy bear that was hiding behind their backs, it was a brown teddy bear, it was fuzzy and cute, it had shiny eyes and a small patch on its belly, I smiled and hugged them both,_

"_This teddy is called Ralphy, whenever we're not around and you're scared, I want you to hold him, he's a good listener and will love you just as much as we do, he is a special bear that we picked out just for you, we hope that someday you can pass it on to your baby girl, we love you so much" she kissed the top of my head_

_It was the cutest present I ever received, the next day was the day my parents were violently taken away, so all I had left were the pictures we took for birthdays, for Christmases and all the different holidays we had... and Ralphy._

I took Ralphy from the suitcase and silently cried, holding him and thinking of my parents, "why did you have to leave me mom, you and dad were all I had; now I have nothing, I miss you so much, I wish I could see you one last time, and maybe soon I will"

I looked at Ralphy and how worn he looked, he helped me through everything that's happened, he was the only thing there for me through my horrid childhood, he was my only friend... how pathetic, a teddy bear being the only thing that kept me by.

I put him on the bed and tucked him in, laughing to myself and remembering how I used to this every night, making sure he was by my side to keep the nightmares from coming.

I heard a light knock on the door but chose to ignore it, I heard it a few more times until I heard a loud sigh, the sigh sounded broken and shaky, like they were defeated; I knew the feeling oh too well. "Bella sweetheart, I left some food outside the door, everyone's gone to school and I've rang the school, they're letting you skip a couple of days to get better, I skipped work today so if you need me I'll be downstairs." She sounded worried, she shouldn't be stuck in the middle of this, and I shouldn't have come here and caused this trouble.

When I heard her footsteps fade, I quietly unlocked the door and opened it, seeing my favourite breakfast lying on a tray for me to eat, I took a few bites and couldn't eat anything more, I felt ill and eating would make it worse, I closed the door and grabbed the brush from my bathroom, I might as well clean the mess I created.

After an hour or so the room looked empty, incomplete; the pictures that were one crowding the walls and shelves were gone; lying in a pile of rubble that I needed to thrown away. I wandered over to it and picked them out, it was the pictures of Edward and me going bowling with the others, going swimming in the pool outside, Rose, Alice and me singing karaoke with the guys.

There was no pictures of me and my parents from when I was young, I changed them all a few months ago, I was slowly forgetting them, I felt like I've betrayed them; acting happy families wouldn't change what happened to me, it makes me feel worse knowing that I've replaced them with someone else.

I threw the pictures in the suitcase and zipped it up and kicked it under the bed.

I lay on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to drift to sleep, letting my mind wonder free and show me the memories it's been hiding for years.

"_Wake up bitch" I felt the pain of his foot colliding with my stomach, I let out a cry of pain but that spurred him on, he grabbed a clump of my hair and turned me onto my back, holding both of my arms in one hand and tying them to the bed so I couldn't move, I was trapped._

_I screamed and called for help, I knew there was no point but I refused to give up hope, "shut up, you'll wake mom and dad, do you want him to do this to you as well?" I shook my head, letting the tears fall and thinking of how worse it could've been._

_He ripped my clothes off, not caring about my dignity; he didn't care about how I felt, as long as he felt good; that's all that mattered._

_The sounds of James panting in my ear got louder and louder, him moaning my name, he finally found his release and moaned my name one more time "Isabella" then he collapsed on top of me; the pain wasn't as bad as usual, he must've been tired this morning, I guess he couldn't be bothered causing me much pain today... yet._

_He kissed me roughly on the lips, I turn in disgust and try not to dry heave, "you done well kid, I can't wait for later" he winked and I closed my eyes, not wanting to know his thoughts, he fixed his trousers and walked out of the room, leaving me tied to the bed._

_A few hours later Mrs Hunter comes into the room, complaining about how James couldn't tidy up after himself, like I was an object that needed putting away. She untied me and slapped me... hard "Get up! There are dishes to do and clothes to wash." And with that she left, only to find Mr. Hunter standing there with an evil grin on his face, it was now his turn to hurt me._

I woke up screaming as loudly as I could manage; clutching my chest and breathing heavily, the tears falling rapidly down my swollen cheeks, I reached up and touched my face, my body, everywhere he had once touched, making sure it was just a dream.

I wonder if Esme had heard, or if she was going to come up to see if I was alright, but due to the lack of sound, I knew she must've been outside doing something. I got up and stumbled to the door, still half asleep. I walked downstairs and looked round the house, making sure I was alone.

I saw a note on the bench so I picked it up and read it:

**Bella, away to the shops, I'll be back soon sweetheart... Esme x**

I shook my head and headed to the drawers beside the sink, I grabbed the sharpest knife I could find and headed back up to my room... I needed to relieve the pain I was feeling, and this was the only way I knew how.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I sat there, staring at the knife on the bathroom counter-top, debating about whether I should do it or not, I knew it was wrong, obviously; but the way it felt, the way the pain turned into a numb, tickling sensation, it made me feel better about myself, like I found a way to ease the hurt and suffering I once had.

I shook my head and grabbed the knife, holding it tightly and directing it to my arm, my hand was shaking and the memories started flooding back,

_I was filling the bathtub with hot water, watching the steam rise to fog the mirrors up, I smiled, remembering that my mom used to laugh at it and draw our names in fancy writing, I stripped down, ignoring the blood stained clothes, and slowly climbed into the bath, not caring that my skin was burning, the pain wasn't as bad as what they had done._

_I took a breath and relaxed, singing a lullaby that my mother once sang, thinking about the good times I used to have, I took the knife that was sticking out of my jeans pocket, which was lying on the ground, I put it to my arms and sliced a long vertical line up my arm, making sure it was deep enough to cause a lot of blood, pouring out trying to do the same thing I was doing; to be free._

_The cuts felt welcomed as they bled out, I was starting to feel numb; the pain slowly leaving my body, I felt happier like this, soon I would be going back to my mom and dad up in heaven, to hear them say my names, to see the smiles on their faces that we were together again, to become a real family again._

_I was weak, I couldn't move a single bone in my body, I heard the slamming of the bathroom door, the look on Mr & Mrs Hunters face, finding me lying there on the brink of death. "Isabella?" they spoke like they were shocked at what I had done, I felt relief, and I would never have to see their faces ever again. _

_The world went fuzzy and I felt lightheaded, this was it, I smiled before blacking out, I was dying the way I wanted._

I smiled at the memory, the time I almost escaped, how free I felt, I wanted to feel that again and again, my hand stopped shaking and I brought the knife to my hands, the knife cut the skin perfectly, leaving a small red line, it felt good to let the pain leave my system, I done small slices on my arm, making sure I could remember how it felt, not causing myself to bleed out.

I heard the door close downstairs and I checked the time, shit! Everyone was getting back from school, I heard the small voices getting louder and stronger, they were coming towards my room, I sliced my arm one more time and closed my eyes, hoping they wouldn't come near me, as before I started feeling dizzy, I didn't cut that deep and there wasn't much blood, so why was I feeling faint?

I heard a loud gasp, I turned my head quickly, seeing three Alice's screaming at the top of her lungs, I shook my head whispering her name "Alice, it's okay" she ran over to me and grabbed the nearest towel, trying to stop the bleeding. Tears were building up in her eyes and she screamed again, finally hearing footsteps rushing to my room,

"why Bella?" she kept repeating it, the hurt in her voice; I shrugged smiling, "to be free of the pain, to stop me being a burden" she tightened her grip on my arms, when the others came in, Edward ran to my side, the signs of fear showing on his face, why did they have to fuss? It was just a few cuts, nothing bad,

"Jasper call Carlisle, tell him to get home NOW" jasper shook his head, you know dads in surgery all afternoon, we need to take her to hospital, I laughed weakly, they all turned and looked at me with shock, I just continued to laugh and tried to speak

"Why are you causing a fuss... it's just a cut or two, it helps." Edward lifted me up in his arms and started carrying me out of the house and towards the car, I tried kicking him and hitting him but he wouldn't budge, he closed the door and told the others to follow him.

When we got to the hospital, the looks of the nurses were ridiculous, they looked worried... why? Because a girl had blood stained towels over her arms? Whatever, I started to feel dizzy again and the next thing I knew I was falling asleep, hearing Edward yelling for me to keep my eyes open.

_I woke up with a pounding headache; hearing the sounds of beeping machines and the smell of bleach, my eyes opened slowly and I noticed I was in a white room, I turned and faced them, breathing in deeply and feeling ready for breaking down; I failed._

_Did god hate me or something? He refused to let me die in peace, I always remembered my mom telling me that everything happened for a reason, but I didn't want to know the reasons; they would probably make me want to shoot myself in the head, oh how I wish I had a gun._

"_Why did you do this? Don't you realise what you've done" her words were low and full of anger, I knew she was furious at what I done but I didn't care, there was nothing left for me here. "Sorry for wanting to end my life" she laughed, so did he, they loved the thought of me hurting myself, they thrived on it._

"_my dear child, you can never leave us, you're ours until the day you turn 18" I gulped loudly, how right she was, I would never escape the Hunters, I would be stuck here for the rest of my lifeless days._

"_Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" I turn to find the doctor walking in, to say their expressions changed fast was an understatement, instead of looking like they won the battle, they changed their expression to devastation and feeling hurt, what good actors they were._

"_I tried to kill myself and you ask me how I'm feeling? I thought it would be obvious?" the doctor seemed shocked but brushed it off, he then asked my 'foster parents' to leave the room, they looked worried but agreed, giving me death glares before they left._

_The next hour I explained my life, how they raped and abused me for the past two years, he seemed so caring, he automatically got the police involved and James burst into the room, running at me, screaming and lunging for my throat "it's all your fault, you deserve to fucking die"_

_The police grabbed him and dragged him away from my room, telling me that it was over, that I was free. Oh how wrong they were._

My head was spinning to say the least, I woke up to the sound of someone humming a beautiful melody, I smiled at the thought, I opened my eyes and found myself lying in my bed, I looked down and found bandages covering my wrists, like they were trying to hide my secrets.

I turn my head and find Edward holding me, humming to make sure I slept comfortable, with what I said to him I'm surprised he went near me.

I coughed gently, and he stopped humming and quickly turned to face me "Bella! Don't ever do that to us again, we thought we lost you" instead of lying next to me he was now kneeling on the ground and holding my hand tight, obviously not wanting to ever let go.

"Edward, I wasn't trying to kill myself, you have to believe me" he shook his head, how could he not believe me? If I wanted to kill myself I would've done it properly.

"I'm going to get Carlisle" he ran out of the room and 10 minutes later Carlisle appeared with Edward AND Esme, she looked drained, the glint that was once in her eyes was gone, I done that to her, I felt a wave of guilt passing through me.

Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed, a serious look on his face "Bella, how are you feeling?" I laughed, they looked at me like I was insane but I didn't care, "You sound like the doctor that treated me the first time" he smiled gently, but it didn't reach his eyes, "You're lucky, you just missed a main artery that could've led you to bleed out"

I honestly didn't mean to cause my near death experience; I just wanted to break away from the pain. "Carlisle, I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was only trying to remember the feeling of being in control of my own body for once" all their faces softened and he held my hand

"I want you to see a therapist sweetheart, he could help you." I shook my head, ripping my hand from his and sitting up crossing my arms, but cringing slightly at the sharp pain from under the bandages. "No way in hell am I going to a loony bin, I don't care how much you think it would help." I took the blankets off of me and ran past all three of them,

They ran down the stairs, trying to stop me but I wasn't listening, I ran to the back garden and screamed, not caring if the neighbours heard, I needed a release and it was the only way to get it.

The rest of the Cullen's stood there at the door, tears in their eyes, worried about me hurting myself, Rose came out and grabbed me, holding me tightly and whispering the same thing over and over again "I know, let it out" I cried in her arms as soon as she said let it out, she was the only one who truly understood my pain, the others only knew half of it.

The others left us, except for Edward and Emmett who stood there, patiently waiting for us to calm down from crying; we stopped hugging and wiped our tears, "I know what you're going through Bella, I can honestly tell you the therapy works, even group therapy, I would be willing to go with you and help you through this, I want to help." I smiled, she was such a good friend for offering something like that, and she would go through all her bad memories again to help me heal

"I couldn't let you do that Rose, but thank you" I hugged her one more time before me headed to the kitchen, I ignored Edwards staring, knowing I wasn't ready to talk to him, after him thinking that I would actually kill myself again, he wasn't getting off that lightly.

"Bella please talk to me" it had been hours since they tried making me say yes to therapy, I still refused, I talked enough about it and I didn't need to talk about it anymore.

I sat there, pretending I didn't hear Edward pleading with me, "Bella listen to me, I'm sorry for accusing you, I just can't lose you Bella I just can't" he was nearly in tears, I never saw him so alone, so upset, I looked at him and shook my head "You thought I was going to kill myself Edward, why didn't you trust me?"

He looked confused, "I don't know, I just thought the worst after everything that happened with Mike, please forgive me Bella, I need you to forgive me!" I smiled, he was so sincere in his words, I pulled his shirt towards me and kissed him, not caring about the pain that was shooting up my arms, he lifted me up and sat down where I was originally sitting, holding me while we kissed, we finished kissing and we sat there, holding each other like we used to, I needed him so much, I craved him... I loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

We sat there, embracing each other; we really were meant for each other, we both needed each other in each other's lives. It was a necessity, he was the reason I wouldn't kill myself, I couldn't hurt him, and he was the reason I had to live.

The next few weeks were tough, I agreed to go to therapy and it sucked, I hated it but I knew I needed to do it for Edward and Esme; they both went with me when they could and supported me, trying not to react to the things I was saying, it usually resorted me to tears talking about it, but once they held my hand, I felt better, like I wasn't as alone as I thought.

Alice and Rose were always there for me as well, taking me shopping, out to different places that we never really thought about, it was fun, and I felt better. School wasn't too bad either, I wore long shirts until my cuts were scars and I wore more bracelets when they healed, to cover the marks so they wouldn't judge me.

"Bella, come play call of duty with me!" Emmett has been badgering me the past week to play that stupid game with him, apparently I was really good at it, but it seemed like an easy game to play. "Not again Emmett, it's boring" he gasped he sounded like I insulted him "bite your tongue! It's awesome" I rolled my eyes; I wasn't going to fight him about it, what was the point.

"I'm spending time with Edward, maybe later" he waggled his eyebrows and chuckled "go easy on him this time Bells, he couldn't talk properly after the last time" I laughed loudly, he was exaggerating; Edward and I finally slept together, it just happened and I was glad it wasn't planned and turned into something that felt wrong, it was after a day at the beach, we lay out and watched the stars, we got to the car and we kissed passionately and then one thing led to another, it didn't feel weird, or wrong, I didn't even have flashbacks, it felt right.

Since then we were always trying to find alone time to be together, it was harder now that Esme and Carlisle knew, they wanted me to feel safe and not pressured, which made me feel embarrassed about the whole thing, but Edward was supportive and it just proved we were meant for each other.

"Bella! Come shopping with me!" I groaned, not again; I was starting to hate shopping due to Alice wanting to do it every fucking day, "Alice, ONE DAY WITHOUT SHOPPING wouldn't hurt" she looked hurt "NO! It would hurt, I tried it once, and it wasn't pretty" I had to laugh at her, how could one girl love shopping so much?

"Fine, let's go; is Rose coming?" Alice shifted her eyes, not looking at me at all, she shrugged "She's... busy" what? When was Rose ever busy without us or Emmett? Something didn't feel right but I shrugged, letting it go. "C'mon then" we said bye to Emmett and headed off to the shopping mall.

"Alice, what's going on?" we spent more hours here than usual and I was getting tired, you could even tell Alice was trying to find things for us to do, "nothing is going on Bella, we just need to go to a few more places" why was she sounding so nervous? I wanted to know now, and it was making me angrier by the minute!

I picked up my bags and took the keys out of her pocket "I'm going home Alice and you better come too if you want a lift." Her eyes went wide and she was stuttering "p-please Bella, just one more hour!" I shook my head; I wasn't letting her win this one for once.

"No Alice, please, I want to go home!" she looked shocked at me not caving in but I didn't care, she needed to stop acting like she won everything and needed to accept that I wasn't giving in!

She muttered a quick "Fine" and we headed home, we drove home in silence, Alice looked nervous and I didn't like it, when she was nervous something bad was happening. "Alice please tell me what's wrong? I don't get it" she sighed loudly, obviously talking to herself while staring out the window "I've ruined everything"

What? What did she mean? "How did you ruin everything Alice?" she shook her head, ignoring my question, I huffed and just kept quiet, I would find out eventually, I don't care how but I will.

When we got home she got out of the car, running for the door, I slammed the car door and walked in, there was no one around, what was going on?

I run up the stairs and hear Alice whispering "Emmett she's going to find out, we need to warn them" warn who? I heard Emmett pacing "I know, but how can we hide it? She's not stupid" I walk past their room and head for Edwards, I open the door and the room was empty, I walked over to his desk and looked around, wondering what I would find; I know it was snooping, but I wasn't really in the mood to play games.

I sighed loudly, I grabbed my phone and called Edwards number, I heard it ringing; I walked down the hall and heard his phone ringing from Rosalie's room, what was going on? I opened the door quietly and see Rosalie standing in the middle of the room, with Edward down on one knee, holding a diamond ring in front of her, holding her hand so gentle,

"I love you so much, we've been through so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he couldn't be serious? He was cheating on me with ROSALIE? This can't be happening! I was holding back the tears, slamming the door against the wall, they both turned and they looked at each other, then looked at what was happening, I heard Rosalie mutter 'shit' while Edward got to his feet, running over to me

"Bella it's not what it looks like, I swear" I slapped him as hard as I could, the tears finally falling, I was sick of crying over these people, over the pain I've suffered I was so hurt and angry I could only mutter a few words "go to hell"

I turned hot on my heels and stormed off to my room, locking the door and grabbing my suitcase, I didn't care that I had 2 months left before I turned 18, I wanted to leave now, I didn't care if I was stuck in a foster home full of abusing parents and siblings, I'd rather have that than watch him love the girl I thought was a friend.

I heard someone banging on the door, "Bella, open the door PLEASE!" I just shook my head, throwing in all the clothes I could into my small suitcases, "Bella listen to me love" that put me over the edge, I ran to the door and open it quickly, "Don't. You. Dare! Call me love" I said it so slow and serious, it was beyond scary, he backed away and then realised why I was angry

"Bella, I swear to you it was a mistake" I laughed cynically, "no, the mistake was trusting you, I gave you my heart and you stomped on it like a bug on the floor, I hope she was worth it Edward" I slammed the door but he blocked it with his foot and ran in, Rose followed and I was pissed off at seeing her, I slapped her across the face and she let me

"you were my best friend Rose, I told you everything about my life, you said you understood, that you knew how I felt, so what do you do, FUCK MY BOYFRIEND" she looked hurt, the tears falling down her face while everyone stood there watching this unfold.

I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the door, pushing them all away, Alice was downstairs before me, blocking the door "Bella wait, we can explain" how could she explain this? This betrayal felt worse than anything I ever felt.

"Well done Alice, you did ruin everything, thanks for that" she grabbed my arm, I pulled away from her, feeling sick from her touch "how could I have been so stupid" I started crying and I felt Edward behind me, Esme and Carlisle rushed in, wondering what was going on

"What's happened?" I shook my head, "ask them" I pushed Alice out of the way and walked down the road, not caring if someone ran me over or if something attacked me, I needed to get away from everything.

I could hear a car coming behind me and I ran into the woods, hiding from the lights shining in front of me, I could hear someone calling my name out of the window, but I ignored it, it was getting dark so I walked into the deep part of the woods, finding a small trail that went further into the darkness.

I decided following it, not knowing where it led, but knowing it was better than being there... with them celebrating their engagement, how did Emmett not feel upset about this news? Did he not care, or was he pretending to be with Rose to trick me?

The trail started to end but I noticed a slight light coming from the trees in front of me, I walk faster, determined to know what that light was, I came into the opening in the forest and smile at what I find.

The moon was full and shining bright on this meadow, the flowers were faintly lit and overgrowing, the moss looked like it was glistening, obviously from the rain from earlier, I sat beside a boulder that sat in the middle of the meadow, I lay down and watched the stars, remembering how Edward and I done the same thing on the beach.

I felt so stupid, believing he loved me, I should've known he loved Rosalie, she was far more beautiful, her long blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, her curvaceous body that models died for, I now started drifting in and out of consciousness, letting the sleep take over.

"Who is she? She looks familiar" a deep voice was whispering low as if trying not to awaken someone from sleeping, was it me? "I think we've seen her before but she looks like a runaway" someone's footsteps got closer and I felt myself being lifted, I was too exhausted to fight, so I just carried on and let them take me away, probably getting ready to kill me. I had nothing left so why bother trying to fight.

"Jacob, we should alert the authorities, set her down now" so the guy who lifted me was called Jacob? I always loved that name, something about it just made me smile.

"We can't leave her here alone, she has obviously left for a reason, look at the scars Sam, she looks like she suffered through a lot, and we'll take her back to the reservation and then call a doctor." Wow, he already knew my life without knowing me, he sounded young, too young to understand what I've been through, but I was thankful that he cared.

I started feeling heavy again and I took a deep breath and went back to sleep.

Waking up to loud noises was not my favourite thing in the world, I used to wake up to it every day for years, but I was so used to silence these past few months it scared it, I looked around, suddenly remembering what happened, I looked around and noticed a small room, it looked old, but the posters showed me that a young guy lived here, the football and all the sports stuff also gave it away, even the clothes that covered the floor.

"Jake, what if the police are looking for her right now! We will be in some serious shit" I walked up the door and looked through the small space left from the door being pulled to. I saw an old man sitting in a wheelchair, yelling at a big muscular guy who looked guilty as sin, he looked at least 25, not at all what I was suspecting,

"I'm sorry dad, but I couldn't leave her, there's something about her" the old man wheeled himself over to where this 'Jake' guy was standing, pointing at him to sit down, Jake sat down and the man sighed, rubbing his hands on his knees and then softening his features

"this is no time to pick up girls you think are special Jake, it's obvious you like her but she is probably going to be scared to death when she wakes up, we need to take her home" I opened the doors, shaking my head and walking towards them

"No, please don't make me go back! I can't go back I just can't" I was on my knees crying at this point and they didn't know what to do, they just sat there in shock, the big guy walked over to me, lifting me up onto my feet and hugging me gently,

"You can stay here as long as you like, but what's your name?" I sighed in relief, hugging him tighter and then coming to realise I didn't know him, awkward right? I pushed myself off of him and blush "I'm sorry" I muttered he smiled and winked at me

"No problem, come and sit down, I'll get you a drink and we can all talk." I simply nodded, knowing I couldn't refuse and I sat down on the small sofa, watching the old man just staring at me with worry.

"My names Bella, I live in forks but I don't want to go back, please? I promise I'll leave, I just need you to promise me you won't tell the police I was here" they both looked taken back from what I said

"What happened?" I shuddered, not wanting to think about it, the old man seemed to notice it and changed the subject "If you need a place to stay, you're welcome here" I looked up, shocked at his proposition, he didn't know me, I was a complete stranger and he was offering me a place to stay?

How could I refuse?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I sat drinking my cup of coffee, enjoying the warmth it brought to me, they just sat there and watched as I sat silently, not saying a word.

I felt a vibrate coming from my pocket; it must've been my phone, I took it out and saw that Alice was trying to ring me, I shook my head in disgust and hung up the phone, throwing it on the table where it continued to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jake sounded confused, not knowing why I answered the calls; "I don't want to speak to them people" I said it with so much hurt and pain, it was devastating to me, knowing I couldn't trust anyone.

"Do you want to go for a walk? My dad's holding a meeting with our tribe, it would be easier for you not to be here" I looked up, why would it be easier? Unless they were... "so I don't hear what they say about me?" he looked guilty as hell when I said that, now I understood, they needed to talk to their tribe to see if I was allowed to stay,

Before he could speak I nodded "let's go Jake" his eyes widened, "Jake?" I shrugged casually, "isn't that what they call you? I heard him call you Jake," he nodded happily, seeming pleased that I called him Jake.

"Okay lets go" he jumped up excitedly and held out his hand, telling me to go ahead in front of him, I got up and headed for the door, we walked to the beach, which was only a few minutes away from his house, it was beautiful here, it looked familiar and I didn't know where I'd seen it before, the houses were so quaint and looked like a proper home, somewhere that had many families live in it, I loved it.

We walked down the beach and sat down on log that was lying on the sand "so what made you leave home?" I knew he would ask, I was waiting for it. "I didn't feel wanted anymore" he laughed, "is that why they keep calling?" I looked down, wiping the tear away from my face before it could fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" I simply shook my head "my boyfriend proposed to my best friend, we all lived together and were fostered by this family... I thought he loved me, I guess I was a fool" I felt a big pair of arms going round me, Jake was holding me, letting me know that I could cry, to let go of all my emotions, but I just sat there, hugging back.

He smelt nice, he smells of cinnamon and mints, it was intoxicating; we must've sat there for hours, saying nothing; but sitting in a comfortable silence, listening to the sound of the waves hitting the water, the sound of the breeze flying past us, it was so peaceful and serene.

It was now dark and was starting to get cold "here take my jacket" he started taking off his coat and put it around me, I smiled and said thank you as we walked back to his home, as we walked in we heard the loud voices stopping into an awkward silence.

They all looked at us with a raised eyebrow, there were at least 8 of them in that room, most were young and there were two women as well. I noticed some were smiling, I looked down to see why and we were holding hands. I blushed and let go quickly, a frown appearing on his face for a quick second, then leaving as though it never appeared. I didn't even notice we were holding hands, it felt natural, like something that didn't need questioned.

"Bella, this is the tribe, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Harry, Emily and Leah" I gave a small smile and waved, muttering a quiet 'hello' before they all sat down, watching me; was it something that these people done? It was a bit creepy,

"Bella, we want you to know that we've decided to let you stay, but you can leave whenever you want, you know that?" I smiled and nodded, thanking my lucky stars I had somewhere to go. One of the guys walked over and extended his hand, I shook his hand and he winked,

"hey, I'm Paul" I noticed how gorgeous he was, with his dark skin, the short hair that lay natural and shiny on his head, the way his shirt was tight against his chest so you could see his muscles. "Hi, I'm Bella"

"So Jake, where is she going to sleep?" shit, that must've been his room I was in, I didn't realise, "I'll sleep on the floor" I spoke up loudly and everyone was surprised at the volume I could speak, I shrugged and continued "I've slept on worse things than a floor, I'll be fine" some of the younger ones laughed at my words, typical teenagers, but I ignored them.

"No, you can have my bed, I can turn it into a bunk bed or some shit" I heard one of the women, Emily cough, making Jake mutter a 'sorry' for cursing in front of women, I smiled; I think I was going to like it here.

A Few Days Later...

I hardly ever thought of Edward and the Cullen's in the past few days; Jake always kept me preoccupied by doing chores, going to the tribe meetings, going to bonfires and just having fun, it was great just to get away from everything.

Jake and I became good friends, I found out he was a year younger than me, he was a cute guy; he had huge muscles just like Emmett but his dark skin was beautiful, rich and smooth; like chocolate, he had a gorgeous smile and deep chocolate brown eyes, but I knew we wouldn't be any more than mates, he understood I was heartbroken.

Every day they called, texted; trying to get my attention, I think it was starting to piss Jake off, we were sitting cuddled up watching a movie when my phone started ringing again I sighed and Jake got up and before I could say anything he answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" he smirked "Edward? Sorry I don't know anyone by that name?" my face was in pure shock, what was I going to do? I got up, trying to reach the phone off of him, he just chuckled "No, she's safe... she doesn't want to speak to you" he rolled his eyes "I know what you did, so back off and leave her alone" he shrugged and handed me the phone

"He wants to speak to you Bells" I gave him a deathly glare and he winked at me, thinking that would make me forgive him, I sighed loudly and answered the phone

"What?" I wasn't angry anymore, I just sounded bored, "Bella thank god you're alive, where are you? I'll pick you up" I shook my head, did he really think I would want to see him again "Jake answered the phone, not me; I have nothing more to say to you other than I'm alive, so leave me alone and DON'T call" before he could speak again I hung up, throwing the phone on the table and turning towards Jake

"I could kill you for doing that" he smirked, "Nah, you don't have the balls to" was he really saying I was a coward? Little did he know that I wasn't the weak little girl he thought I was, I ran towards him, knocking him over with a loud thud, tickling him and making him burst into laughter

He grabbed my arms and rolled us over, whispering in my ear "my turn" he started tickling me and I screamed, yelling at him to stop! I hated being tickled, it was forcing me laugh against my own will, and he will suffer!

Everything started to go silent, the laughter stopped and he was just lying there on top of me, breathing heavily just like me; it felt strange, but I didn't know what would happen, what was he going to do?

As soon as I thought those words he started to lean down, pressing his lips lightly onto mine, I lay there in shock, he was kissing me? He liked me? The kiss was nice, it wasn't the same as kissing Edward but I still liked it, I started kissing back, enjoying it.

The kissing deepened, let go of my arms and they headed straight for his hair, tugging slightly while making him moan in my mouth, it felt amazing; the kissing, the way he was nipping and sucking at my neck, I just couldn't stop, I slowly moaned out his name "Jake" he stopped and looked me, lust evident in his eyes, wanting more; needing more.

I nodded with enthusiasm and he continued to kiss me, touch me, I thought I would've felt uncomfortable by now but I didn't, it felt right; just like when I was with Edward, if I done this would it help me forget about Edward? I needed to stop loving him, I needed to move on and Jake seemed to like me?

I pulled his shirt over his head and took a minute to look at his body, the tight six pack that was deeply engraved in his skin, the veins on his arms, showing me he was tense, the v that formed at the bottom of his torso; he was gorgeous

I looked up and caught him smiling, realising he caught me looking, I smirked back and kissed his chest, which he liked... a lot!

He started kissing me again, starting to peel my shirt off my skin when we heard a cough coming from behind us, we look up towards the door to find Quil, Embry and Paul standing there smiling like goofy idiots, I blushed and pushed Jake off of me, he tried to put his shirt on quickly and I sat up, pretending to watch TV; not like I could hide what we were doing, they just laughed and sat down beside me.

Jake went to the kitchen and got us some snacks to have "So Swan, you and Jake then?" Embry was winking at me and I blushed even more, shaking my head "shut it Embry or you'll be getting a slap" they all started saying 'ooh' and then we all laughed.

We started watching some music videos, having fun; Leah and Emily came in smiling at Paul and Jake dancing like retards at lady gagas new song, it was quite funny "Hey Swan" I smiled and waved, they gave me a new nickname, I told them I hated the name Bells and they just agreed to call me Swan, it made me feel better, it made me ignore the thought of them.

My phone started ringing again and I sighed looking down at it I found it was Rose ringing me, I don't even know why I called her Rose, she's no longer a friend...

Jake looked at me sympathetically and grabbed it, I jumped up this time and grabbed his arm "JAKE GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE" they all laughed and I didn't realise he already answered, I muttered 'shit' "Hey Rosalie... it was on caller id duh, no you can't speak to Bella, because I said so... no I don't own her I-" I grabbed the phone in frustration

"Fuck off Rosalie I have nothing to say to you" I hung up and grabbed Jake, I put my head tightly into his chest and screamed as loud as I could, he put his arms around me and everyone fell silent.

"Swan what happened that made you run?" Leah was blunt, I knew that; but I didn't think she'd ask... Jake spoke for me "Leave it Leah, let her tell you when she's ready" she muttered a 'whatever' and I rolled my eyes

"My boyfriend... I mean ex-boyfriend proposed to my best friend, okay?" their mouths fell open as I thought they would, "Shit that sucks" I smiled, Embry never had a filter, which usually entertained me,

"I'm so sorry Bella, that must've been terrible" Emily came over and hugged me, she was the only one who called me Bella, besides Jakes dad who was the old man in the wheelchair; he was a lovely old man, caring and sweet, he actually reminded me of Carlisle.

"Swan, who the fuck would cheat on you?" Leah slapped Paul around the head and I stood there confused "What do you mean?" he shrugged and grabbed an apple from the table, "You're hot Swan, why would he cheat?" I blushed, he was so sweet... in a way; I knew I wasn't hot but I liked the compliment.

"Thanks Paul" he just winked and bit into the apple, and again, the phone started ringing... Maybe I should turn it off?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I finally decided to turn my phone off, ignoring the calls and having my life back, it had been 2 whole weeks away from them, it hurt and I sort of missed them in a way; but they hurt me more than what I'm feeling now; so fuck them

Jake and I grew closer, we were now inseparable, always today; never apart, I was happy... I only had a month left until I turned 18 and that meant an interview with the social worker and Carlisle and Esme, which was going to suck, to have to see them again after everything. I thought I loved them all, they were my family; they betrayed me.

"Swan, want to head to the mall?" I cringed, I hated shopping now, it reminded me too much of Alice... it was no longer fun. "Maybe next time" Leah laughed which I didn't understand, why would she be laughing at me saying no?

"Leah are you alright?" she kept laughing and Emily smiled "She's fine, she's laughing at you saying no when it was obviously a rhetorical question" I gulped, I didn't want to go. "What if I see one of them" they both looked at each other and Leah spoke "then we'll leave, simple as that" they were so sweet, I nodded and went over to Jakes garage to tell them we were going.

All the guys were working on this old car that they found, they wanted to build it up so Jake could get his license and take them places "Jake me and the girls are going shopping, I'll see you later tonight okay?" he smiled and winked at me "no probs Swan, remember to bring me back something nice" I shook my head and laughed, yeah right; he can buy himself stuff, I have no money since I left the Cullen's, I refused to use their money.

Leah drove us to Seattle, making sure we got there quicker than usual "Gee's Leah, could you have at least slowed down a bit, I hated speed" she shrugged and jumped out of the car "Nope, I like speed" she laughed and Emily and I looked like we were ready to vomit everywhere

We headed in, all our arms linked and went to McDonalds first, Leah always liked to shop on a full stomach, something about making her more alert, it didn't make sense to me but Emily just told me to go with it.

"So Swan, what's happening with you and Jake?" everyone wanted to know what was going on, even Jakes old man, what did I say? That we were just friends? I knew we weren't just that, we were more; but nothing's happened yet, except for a few kisses... okay a lot of kisses but still.

"We're not going out or anything, but I need a bit of fun, he understands that and doesn't mind being used" they both laughed at me for my choice of words but it was the truth so I laughed along with them

Emily's face softened and she put her hand on mine "Jake really likes you Bella, he's never showed interest in anyone before, he feels differently towards you" he did? Now I felt guilty, I liked Jake, a lot but I didn't love him or anything; but I could learn to love maybe?

"You never know, we might be together someday" it was true, we could, it was something I wasn't thinking about until today; damn them two girls asking me these things. "Let's get something to eat and then start shopping" they both agreed and we ordered our food.

"C'mon Swan let us treat you to this top" I shook my head, I had enough people buying me things for a lifetime, I didn't need charity. "No way, I don't need any clothes, if you want to buy me clothes lets go to the charity shop, for cheaper stuff, I'm not wasting your money." They rolled their eyes "I know your size so I'll buy it anyway"

"No Leah, I won't wear it" she smirked, and lifted a nice pair of lingerie "I might buy this for you, I don't think Jake would mind me forcing this on you" I gulped, she wouldn't... she didn't have the guts; I looked at Emily and realised, shit; she does.

"Fine!" I said giving in, I hated it but I didn't want her buying that lingerie and showing all the guys. She jumped up and down and clapped, I guess she never got to treat people to much, I was definitely thankful. "I will be paying you back you know, when I can" she waved it off, obviously not bothered by it.

"Bella?" I turned around quickly, recognising the voice but forgetting the situation, there stood Alice; looking shocked to see me and always devastated that I was probably shopping without her.

I just turned back to Leah and Emily who looked confused, I gave them a look that said 'it's her' their eyebrows raised and then it clicked "Leah, Emily... Let's go" we started walking away and were nearly around the corner until I walked right into someone, falling to the ground fast and hurting my back "Mother fucker" I was rubbing my back while Emily and Leah helped me up

I heard a gasp and I looked to see who I walked into, fuck; Emmett and Rosalie, holding hands... The NERVE she had; "I'm going" I stormed off, not caring about the pain in my back, I ignored it; I needed to leave. I heard people yelling my name "BELLS WAIT" how dare they use my name, they didn't deserve to say it, I just walked on when I felt someone grab hold of me, I whipped round and saw Jasper, grabbing my arm... for all I knew he probably was in on it as well, I shook my head and ripped my arm out of his grip.

"Bells, are you alright?" alright? I'm fucking great, leaving you and meeting new people who liked me for who I was, what the fuck did they think? "Leave me alone" I started to turn and I heard him whisper "I miss you Bella, especially Edward" I now felt like slapping him, he was basically daring me to for saying that

I shrugged, why should I care if he missed me, he probably only missed the good fuck "whatever Jasper, you all lied to me" he shook his head he put his hand on my shoulder "no Bella, I never lied, neither did they, you got the context wrong" what? How could you get that wrong? Impossible.

"Please Bella, just listen to me, no one else, I'm begging you" I couldn't, I didn't care how hurt he looked, the way he said my name; like we were family, but we weren't and never would be... I said a simple "no" and went to the car, waiting for Leah and Emily to catch up

They looked worried, pulling me into a group hug "we're sorry Swan, we didn't know that was them, at least we know now, we can warn you" I forced my tears to stay away, making sure I wasn't showing emotion,

"Can we go home now?" I spoke in a monotone voice, from seeing them once, it brought back everything, and god knows what would happen if I saw Esme or Edward, I would've cried if I had.

We headed back to Jakes, they were outside playing football in the rare sun that hadn't shown until today, Jake ran over and waved, then he saw the look on my face "what happened Swan?" I shrugged and hugged him, hiding my tears in his chest

Emily told him for me, how we saw the Cullen's and how they tried to speak to me, he looked furious, telling the girls to remember their faces so we could keep them away. I walked into jakes room and lay on his bed, taking a deep breath and just taking a moment

"Bella?" I looked at the door and saw Jake, looking nervous, I sat up and tapped the space beside me, "I'm sorry, we should've asked you to work on the car instead" how could he blame himself for this? He didn't know this would happen, he was so selfless.

"You're so sweet Jake, you're amazing" he smiled at my compliment and kissed my cheek, I grabbed his face and kissed his lips, wanting more, to be with him in more ways than one, he lay on top of me and things got more heated, there was more fire, more passion than before, I wanted more and I knew he did as well.

We were ripping each other's clothes off frantically, wanting to hurry up the process of being together, I felt more for Jake; maybe it was seeing the Cullen's again, or maybe it was closure or something? But I knew right at this moment; I wanted Jake.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

We lay there, breathing heavily, panting; enjoying the silence and holding each other. Having sex with Jake felt amazing, I forgot everything in that moment, I forgot about my problems with Edward, the Cullen's, my past I even forgot that Jake was younger than me, I didn't even care; I was feeling more for him than I thought I ever would.

Jake started to move slightly, he seemed uncomfortable, was he upset? Did he think I was crap at it? Now I started feeling self conscious, "what's wrong Jake?" he looked away, shaking his head and muttering 'nothing'

What the hell was wrong with him? Was I not the right type of girl for him or was he just trying to get me to sleep with him and then ditch me? I wasn't taking this again, I couldn't feel rejection again.

I started grabbing my clothes and getting changed, he voice sounded surprised as he spoke "w-what are you doing?" I took a breath and sighed "I get it, you only want to fuck me then make me leave, you could've just said; would've saved you the hassle" I didn't look at him, I didn't want to; I was feeling hurt enough to see his face.

He got up, probably forgetting he was naked and grabbed my arms "Bella that's not why I'm acting like this, it was great, amazing! It's just..." if he thought it was great then what was the problem, I stood there crossing my arms, waiting for an answer so he continued "I was a virgin Bella, I scared that you were going to laugh or saying I was shit or something" my eyes softened, he was a virgin? Something I longed to be, I grabbed his face and kissed him, which made him smile

"Jake it was perfect, you did great... but please; put some clothes on." He blushed when he realised he was standing their naked and I just chuckled, of course he wouldn't notice, he laughed "sorry, I didn't notice" I just winked and started getting dressed, we went outside holding hands and everyone was smiling as we walked towards them.

"What were you two doing?" we looked at each other and laughed muttering 'nothing' and then yelling 'GYNX'... but because I won Jake refused to accept it and spoke, the cheater.

"Well glad you two had fun" we both blushed and they all started laughing, Paul came over and put his arms over both our shoulders "Glad you made a man outta him Swan, I thought he'd never get laid" I playfully punched him on the arm while Jake started chasing him around the garden yelling profanities at him, it was definitely something to laugh at.

Leah raised her eyebrow and I just winked at her, she burst out laughing and mouthed 'details later', great now I had to tell her about it, how fun.

We all sat outside and made a bonfire in the garden, enjoying the heat radiating off of it, listening to music and telling ghost stories, Jake and I sat in a huddle, holding hands and kissing each other a few times, laughing at everyone's wolf whistles.

I went inside to get a drink when I noticed my phone lying on the table, I turned it on and noticed I had a lot of missed calls and a few texts, mainly from Edward and Alice, but the one that got me was the text from Esme, should I read it? If I did what would come out of it? Would I be happy, sad or hurt? There was only one way to find out, I took a breath and opened the text,

**Bella, please come home, it's not the same without you; I miss you sweetheart... I feel like I've lost a daughter, come home safe I beg of you. Esme x**

The message brought a tear to my eye, she thought of me as a daughter and I left her without a goodbye or anything, how horrible was I? But she understood why I left, or did they not tell her? I wouldn't put it past them not to tell her, they kept it from me.

I locked my phone and headed outside, back to reality, back to the life I wanted to live.

It was now a week until my birthday, Jake and the others were planning a birthday bash for me at the beach, hoping I would enjoy the nice night of underage drinking and the streaking that would be caused by the alcohol. I guess it could be fun, but I had too much to worry about, in one week I would be 18, which means I'd be an adult now. It also means that I have to go to the social worker on an interview and see Carlisle and Esme, I hope they don't hate me, I don't even know if I would want to see them again.

"Swan? You alright?" I looked at Paul and nodded, he always knew when I was upset; he was such a good friend, I finally got him to admit his feelings for Leah, she still doesn't know so I'm going to set them up on my birthday "I'm fine Paul, just worrying about next week, I need to call my social worker about the interview"

He walked over and gave me a tight squeeze "you'll be fine Swan, just man up and accept whatever happens, everything happens for a reason" I smiled, remembering the memory of my mother saying it, it really was something a lot of people said.

"Hang in there, you know you're always welcome to stay here, I think Jake would have a breakdown if you left" I chuckled at that, Jake told me that he really liked me, he didn't believe in love but he said if he did, he would be in love with me; he was sweet and just what I needed at the minute, I was happy.

When Paul left I rang my social worker, _"Hello Concerned 4 kids foster home, and how may I help you?"_ I rolled my eyes, that was such a shit name, they didn't care; _"Hi I'd like to speak to Miss Banks please"_ she was typing away and then spoke _"One moment, whose speaking"_ these people are idiots _"Isabella Swan"_ I heard her sigh and then she transferred me onto Miss Bank's phone line _"Hello Isabella what can I do for you?"_ I hated that name, they were the only people who called me that name; except for my abusers, but whatever

"_I'm calling to discuss my interview next week?"_ she typed something into her computer and I heard her slurp her coffee, eugh gross _"Yes Miss Swan, its next Friday at 3, is there a problem?" _should I tell her? Or wait, obviously they haven't mentioned it so why should I? _"No that's fine, I'll see you then"_ I hung up straight away, not caring if she said a fake goodbye. Next Friday was going to be interesting.

1 Week Later

I was dreading this day, the day I turned 18; this should be the happiest day of my life so far, knowing that I was free from being controlled by anyone, but no, the thought of seeing Carlisle and Esme was heartbreaking. I missed them so much, seeing them was going to be painful.

I rolled over and noticed Jake wasn't there, that was strange; he was usually there to give me a kiss good morning. I shrugged it off and got up debating on whether to dress up to the interview, would they think better of me looking good or looking casual? Decisions...

I decided to wear a pair of sweats, not caring what they thought, I get out the door and scream my head off at the sound of people yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWAN" at me, popping balloons and pulling streamers,

I smiled and laughed, these guys were ridiculous, but hilarious, it definitely made me feel better; it was the first birthday in 13 years that I celebrated my birth, it was usually a depressing time for me.

"Thanks guys, you shouldn't have" they all laughed and Jake grabbed me and gave me a kiss, "Happy birthday Bella" I gave him a peck and then I noticed the presents on the table and frowned "You didn't have to get me anything"

They shook their heads, Jakes dad handed me the first present "This is from me" he got me a gift? Now I know where Jake got his kindness from, I opened the present and saw a new hoodie, it was perfect, I really needed a new one and I hugged him tightly whispering thank you, he blushed and nudged me to the others so I could open the rest.

The girls got me an outfit for today, a pair of red skinny jeans with a black tank top and leather jacket, it probably cost them an arm and a leg, but I loved it, the guys got me a pair of high tops and a photo frame that had a picture of all of us in it when we were all at the beach, it was a great memory to have and it brought a tear to my eye, "Thanks guys" they all hugged me and I couldn't have been happier at that very moment.

"Here Bella, this is from me" Jake handed me a small box and blushed, I winked and opened it, finding a charm bracelet with initials on it, a diamond heart and a hand carved wolf, I knew they always thought of themselves as a wolf pack so I thought it fitted well "This is for you to always remember that you're a part of this tribe" I started crying, happy tears of course; they didn't know how much this meant to me.

They definitely were true friends, people I could trust, and people I could love forever. Now all I had to do was go to the interview and then celebrate my birthday, how bad could the interview really be?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jake drove me down to the social workers office, wanting to be there for moral support; to be honest I knew it was because he was worried that Edward might be there, but I doubt they would, its only for the foster parents and foster kid.

When we got there I looked at the clock it was ten to three and I was getting nervous, my legs couldn't keep still, they kept jumping up and down and my hands were getting clammy, I wasn't ready to see them; I knew that for a fact, but I had no choice, I didn't have a choice.

"We can go home Bella, You can rearrange the interview" oh I wish, if I put it off any longer I knew I'd never be able to face them it I didn't try now, so I shook my head, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes "It'll be fine Jake, but can you walk me to the doors, I need a hug before I go into the building" he smiled widely and jumped out of the car, opening my car door and helping me out,

He held my hand tight and we walked to the door, I felt nauseous and I thought I was going to be sick, I just kept thinking 'Just do it!'

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" I smiled and kissed his cheek "It's okay Jake, I need to do this on my own." He nodded with a slight frown on his face, I knew he wanted to be there for me and he didn't want me to be alone.

"Wish me luck?" I pulled a face and he pulled me into a kiss, the kiss deepened and then I heard a car door shutting, then another; I turned and saw Carlisle and Esme heading for the office, I gulped, Jake noticed and then he saw red "Babe, I'll be in the car, okay?" I simply nodded and walked in, sitting down at the office doors and closed my eyes, waiting for the sound of the automatic doors to open and shut.

"Bella" I opened my eyes and what I saw broke my heart, Esme was on the brink of tears and Carlisle looked like he hadn't slept for weeks, I stood up quickly, giving a small smile; feeling guilty "Hello Esme... Carlisle" they both smiled, did they really think I'd forget them?

Esme pulled me into a tight hug and she burst into tears, trying to find a way to speak "we missed you so much sweetheart, I lost a daughter that day" I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, I hugged her back and muttered 'I'm sorry', I don't know why I did, I wasn't the one at fault, her slutty foster child and asshole foster son done this.

She pulled me out of the hug and held my arms, "Happy birthday sweetie, why did you leave?" they didn't tell her? I thought they would've at least explained, or even guessed when she knew about Edward and Rosalie's... engagement, even thinking that made me feel sick.

I looked away from her, not wanting to see her reaction "You know why" I heard her silently crying, oh god I wanted this to be over, I couldn't see her in pain. "Bella, I assure you we have no idea, you just left and everyone stopped talking, Edward doesn't even come out of his room" I looked at Carlisle, I was ready to laugh at that, why would Edward be acting like that? When he was fucking Rosalie the whole time we were together.

"Yeah right, I'm sorry but I can't believe that after what they done" they both looked at each other with confused faces so I sucked in a breath and explained "Didn't they tell you about Edward and Rosalie, how he was proposing to her that night?" they gasped, probably not wanting to believe it.

"B-but he told me that ring was for you" I shot a look t her, that was impossible, he proposed to Rosalie, I seen it! "That's impossible Esme, I seen it with my own eyes" Carlisle shook his head

"Bella, Edward loves you, he would never have done anything to hurt you, whatever he was doing with Rosalie, was wrong; he was definitely proposing to you, he asked our permission" I shook my head, I didn't believe it, if he asked to propose to me why did he propose to her?

I was about to speak when the office door opened and Miss Bank's appeared "Welcome Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen... Isabella" I rolled my eyes, getting ready to correct her when suddenly Esme spoke "It's Bella" I looked at Esme shocked, she usually never spoke so aggressively, even Carlisle was astounded to say the least.

"W-well how about we get this interview done and dusted then shall we?" yeah, so you can get rid of me I thought, Esme and Carlisle walked in and had their interview first, it lasted only a matter of half an hour I sat there waiting in silence, they came out looking upset, but miss banks seemed fine, she ushered me in and Esme and Carlisle waited outside, I sat down; Miss Banks started typing on her laptop and smiled, crossing her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"So how has the last year been?" well what a question to start with, she looked at me, waiting for an answer so I became blunt "fine" she made a weird face and then asked a few more questions about how I liked it there and whether they were abusive in any way, and then her final question hit me "So, do you want to remain living with Dr and Mrs Cullen?" I looked up surprised, shaking my head automatically,

"Well Miss Swan, that's your decision, the Cullen's have informed me that it will always be your home and you are always welcome" I snickered, knowing I'd never be welcome after what they done, she ignored it

"Now I just need to tell you about the money your parents left you" wait WHAT! Money? That's impossible, would I have not received it as soon as they died? "I don't understand?" she laughed "They set up an account in your name, saying that when you turned 18 that you could have it" I was in utter shock, how much did they leave me?

"How much?" she smiled lightly and went back to typing on her computer "Roughly around 800 thousand dollars, give or take a few thousand, but lucky for you that built up interest over the last 13 years, you now have 1.4 million dollars in that account" wow, that was something I never expected; I was never spoilt as a kid and I guess they wanted me to feel more human, instead of being stuck up like most, she ignored me and carried on

"Also the estate and cars are there for you to do anything with" estate, cars? I remember our house being huge, but I don't even know where it is. "W-where is the house?" she puckered her face, thinking what the hell? You don't remember? I waited and she told me "Well funnily enough it was in forks, the Hepburn estate" holy crap, I OWN that! I've walked past that house a million times, wondering who lived in the place, it looked perfect; it looked lived in, which confused me more.

"Who's been living there?" she shook her head "no one, but in the will your mother and father had stated for the house to be kept in good condition for when you became of age to live there." This was so much to take it, I didn't understand half of it.

After telling me that she informed me that I could automatically just access the account and apply for a card, she also told me there was a safe in the bank which had everything I needed; house keys, family air looms and more. I always knew my parents loved me, but never in my wildest dreams did I believe this.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I sat there for a while, absorbing in the information that I was given, in the space of an hour I became a millionaire orphan with an estate and cars, was this a parallel universe or something? Something had to be wrong, or there had to be a catch of some kind?

I left the room and saw Carlisle and Esme still sitting there, they shot up and hugged me, asking if I was alright, I simply nodded and started walking towards the door, not knowing what to do.

"Bella wait!" I turned and saw them both running towards me, "we rang Edward" great, I didn't need this right now, and couldn't it wait? But she continued "He explained to me what happened and we want to tell you" seriously? I couldn't care less... okay I lied, but I didn't want to be hurt again, I love him so much... shit I mean loved, L-O-V-E-D!

"I don't want to hear it Esme, I'm sorry but I've moved on, I'm happy" she looked upset, I knew she would be but why lie? I was happy; in a way.

"We're sorry we didn't get this sorted sooner sweetheart, we want you to come visit us, the kids will be away tomorrow; it's their last day in school... we want you to be there" I nodded, to be honest I was still doing my school stuff, the school emailed me the work and I sent it back, I should've been going to that last day but I didn't want to, I wasn't even sure if I was going to the graduation.

"I miss you two, and yes I'll come tomorrow, but I'll be leaving early, I don't want to see him" they nodded in understanding, I don't know why but I just wanted to go home with them, to be a family again; but there was too much water under the bridge.

Jake started running over and hugged me, giving me a kiss on the cheek "You ready to go Bella?" I awkwardly smiled at Esme and Carlisle who looked surprised at Jakes boldness, "Yeah Jake, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I hugged them both and headed to the car,

"So what happened?" I smiled, just sitting there staring out of the window, "Everything Jake, My mom and dad were secretly looking after me from heaven, and everything DOES happens for a reason" he laughed and called me crazy and then we headed home.

It was now time for my birthday party at the La Push beach, to say it was fun would be an understatement, and everyone was drinking, dancing and having fun, like we should've been doing. Jake and I strolled down the beach, kissing and holding each other, watching the sun set and just being together.

"I really like you Bella" I hugged him tighter, he was definitely a keeper, "I like you too Jake" he kissed my forehead, it reminded me of how Edward used to kiss my head goodnight, or when we cuddled on the sofa watching movies, or when we just held each other.

Why was I thinking of Edward? I should've been thinking of Jake and my friends, but what Esme and Carlisle said was stuck in my mind, I think tomorrow I might ask them to explain what happened that night.

After around 1am we all headed to bed, exhausted and ready for sleeping, I honestly had a great time with Jake and the others, it felt right and I was glad that he found me that night, I was grateful, I wouldn't have such good friends if it wasn't for him; I owed him everything!

The next morning I woke up early, cringing at the time; Jake was still fast asleep beside me so I got up, washed and dressed, ready to see Esme, I rang Leah and she yelled at me for waking her up, typical; but she let me borrow her car and I headed off to the Cullen's home.

The house was the same as it was when I left, it was still perfect, but it didn't feel like home to me, it felt like I was a guest coming to visit an old friend or a relative I hadn't seen in years.

I parked the car and knocked the door, Esme opened it and gasped... then smiling widely "You came!" I smiled, of course I would, I promised her, and I don't break promises... "Of course I did, did you think I'd forget?" she looked guilty, but I waved it off, I missed her too much to care.

I walked in and the place was beautiful, she repainted the walls and there were more photos around, some of the pictures included me and I felt a gush of pain in my chest, it hurt to remember those memories, the memories of being happy here.

"Would you like a coffee, tea?" I shook my head while we walked into the lounge, the last place I ever saw her. I sat down and crossed my legs, feeling the need to have proper manners,

She sat down and she asked me about what I've been doing since I left, I told her about Jake, how he found me and wanted to look after me, she looked happy that I found somewhere but I knew she missed me, I definitely missed her

"Esme I wanted to speak to you about Edward" her eyes lit up when I spoke his name, probably thinking I wanted to forgive him, "You said you wanted to explain his actions, I wasn't ready yesterday... but I am today" she looked relieved, probably thinking that I would finally understand that night.

"Bella you have to understand, Edward loved you, he wanted to devote his life to being with you and to love you for the rest of your lives, the week before he asked us if he had permission to propose to you, I was thrilled but you know he's always been sort of traditional" I smiled slightly and nodded, he definitely loved the thought of marriage, kids the whole lot, that's what I loved about him.

"So when we said yes, I went with him to pick a ring, he said nothing showed the amount of love he shared for you, so I had an idea, I gave him my mother's engagement ring" I gasped, most people would keep that within the family and hand it down through generations, not to the foster children, she smiled; knowing what I was thinking

"I consider you both my children Bella, which is kind of weird but no matter, Edward loved the ring, but didn't want to take it for that exact reason, but I talked him into it and he spent that next week organising with Alice and Rosalie about how to propose; they thought of so many ideas on how to do it, some of the ideas were beautiful, I simply didn't know how they were going to choose, but they did, he was going to propose to you under the stars, something you both loved"

He was going to propose under the stars? How romantic, but that didn't explain why he was proposing to Rosalie

"Now Bella, he was too nervous to ask you, he was debating about whether you would reject him, so Rose offered to be the 'pretend' Bella so to speak, she was going to stand there pretending to be you so he could practise" oh no, I see where this is going, I suddenly felt sick

"when you walked in, he was practising on how to say those things to you sweetheart, he wants you and always will, when you left he became depressed, we've been forcing him to go to school, making sure he would keep his grades high, he really is heartbroken sweetie, even now."

By this time I was crying heavily, how could I have been so stupid? I should've asked him about it instead of jumping to conclusions, what was I going to say? I couldn't face him now, I couldn't face Jake either, and this was such a mess.

Esme got up and moved beside me, holding me until I calmed down, reassuring me everything was going to be okay "I'm so sorry Esme, I've been such a bitch" she shook her head, "What were you supposed to think Bella, the man you loved was proposing to another woman, we all would've done the same"

A timer went and Esme shot up yelling "My cookies!" she ran into the kitchen and I sat there waiting for her to come back in; until I heard the door open and shut, and was now face to face with the rest of the Cullen's.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I sat there in shock, mainly because I didn't know what to do; I felt my hands start to sweat and butterflies starting to flutter madly in my stomach, I looked at every single one of them; none of them looked the same as they used to, they even looked worse than when I seen then in the mall.

Alice looked drained, her energy was gone, and the permanent smile that was usually on her face disappeared, Jasper looked like he was depressed, he was always sensitive to other people's feelings and I guess he was feeling all the hurt and pain.

Rosalie looked shocked at me being there, but there was an emotion in her eyes I couldn't read, was it happiness, relief? I had no idea; her hair was tied up, YES TIED UP! She always refused to because she loved her hair down and perfectly straight. Emmett looked defeated and run down, it was evident he was upset; I missed them so much.

Edward was the worst; the bags under his eyes were undeniably big, his hair wasn't freshly washed like usual, his skin was whiter than pure snow and he just looked devastated, he must've thought I was suffering just as much as he had, I was feeling a breeze of guilt, flowing through my veins, I done this to them without finding out the facts, I ruined their lives because of one stupid mistake.

I saw them just staring at me; wondering whether or not I was actually there or a pigment of their imagination, I felt as though I was ready to cry at any time, what could I say? Sorry for not believing them, not giving them a chance to explain? No, it was too late for that, I knew that and they probably did too.

All you could hear in the room was the deep breaths of everyone in the room... including mine; it was an awkward silence, I felt so uncomfortable; I didn't belong here anymore, I wanted to run, as fast as I could; escape this moment and pretend it never happened.

In a matter of seconds I heard Esme giggling to herself, sounding the same as she used to before I left... happy "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I forgot I was baking today, I wanted a little surprise treat for you" she came in with the tray of cookies, but when she looked up she noticed the kids just standing their staring at me, shocked that their mother had come back out of her shell.

"Kids, what are you doing home so early from school?" they still stood there, not forgetting that I was here.

Alice spoke first, "s-school was basically empty, they s-sent us home... early" I stood up and looked around, not wanting to meet their gazes, not wanting them to judge me like I wrongly did.

"You're actually here" Edward sounded shocked, but relieved, believing for the first time I was there, I nodded nervously and continued to stay still, Rose walked over to me and then stopped, just a foot away from my body, she looked like she was ready to cry, to slap me or to even yell at me, but nothing came, it was like a staring contest, I couldn't look away and neither could she,

My phone started ringing and it made us all jump with fright, I quickly checked the number and saw Jakes picture come up, I couldn't answer with them standing here, it would upset them and I didn't want to hurt them anymore than I have, I put my phone on silent and put it back in my pocket

"Are you not going to answer it?" Rosalie's voice didn't sound like her at all, it sounded more hoarse, more broken than usual, I assumed the worst of her and called her names that her abuser probably called her, I now felt worse, knowing I done that to her,

I shook my head, not knowing what to say to her, what could I say? That it was my friend with benefits on the phone? "Bella, why don't you sit down, I'll make you a coffee, just the way you like it" I turned to Esme and gave her a small smile, nearly whispering my reply "I think I should go Esme, it was lovely to see you again, I missed you" I walked over to her and hugged her tightly, not knowing when I was going to see her again.

"Oh so you haven't missed us? Funny that, since you didn't even give us a chance to explain ourselves" okay, that hurt; Edward sounded pissed and I couldn't blame him, I basically thought he was cheating on me with his sister,

"Of course I fucking missed you, all of you; do you understand how I felt, I wanted to die after seeing that, imagine if Emmett was proposing to me and Rosalie walked in, wouldn't you feel betrayed" they were all surprised at my outburst, probably thinking I would run or speak quietly, I wasn't that girl anymore and they needed to know that.

Rosalie walked closer to me, closing the distance between us, her eyes swimming with sympathy "Bella, I know what you mean, I would've assumed the worst too; I forgive you for leaving, I just want my best friend back" her voice went shaky towards the end, not able to hold back her tears, I just wanted to hug her with all my strength, telling her I would come back, but I couldn't.

I realised Esme was holding me, trying to make sure I was okay; she was always so caring and sweet. "N-no, I ruined our friendship the day I told you to go to hell Rose, it's too late" my voice was starting to crack, I didn't want this to happen, I wouldn't be able to look at Edward, I hurt him so badly.

"Bells, I've missed you so much" Emmett came over and pulled me into a hug, he must've known how sorry I was, I stood there, crying into his chest, confused and feeling more alone than ever, Alice walked over with Jasper, joining the hug, her tears falling down her face, Rose hugged us as well, trying to make me stop crying, they finally pulled away and I wiped the tears from my face, chuckling slightly

"Sorry about your shirt Emmett" he looked dawn and noticed the tear stains that were noticeable on his shirt. He laughed and shrugged "I don't care, as long as you're smiling again" I didn't even realise I was doing it, I was actually smiling and it doesn't feel strange or forced.

"Okay kids; let's leave Edward and Bella to talk for a minute." I looked over and seen Edward standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, I gulped loudly and started biting my bottom lip.

They all left the room and we were stuck there alone, not knowing what to say; I sat down and carried on being silent, Edward was still standing by the door, I knew he didn't want to see me, I should've expected this to happen, it didn't stop my heart from breaking all over again, seeing him again brought back all the memories, the memories of him holding me, kissing me... touching me; I couldn't take this, the fact he won't talk to me

"I'm sorry Edward, I don't know what to say, honestly; I don't even know why I came... I'll just leave; I'll stay away if that's what you want." I got up, wiping the hot tears away from my face, and started to leave; I walked straight past him and ignored his stares.

I opened the door and then all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and pressed up against the wall, his breathing was uneven and he just looked straight into my eyes, daring me to speak, we must've stood there for a while, but he finally averted his gaze to my lips and then back up, repeating this a few times before he leaned in and kissed me.

It felt even better than I remembered it, the feeling of love, the sparks that were flying, and the fire that was pumping through my veins, it brought all the adrenaline back and I felt that I belonged to Edward, I was his.

We continued kissing, making sure we were savoured every second we had together, not knowing when or if we would see each other again. I felt guilt flowing through me, thinking about Jake and how I was hurting him by doing this.

I push Edward away gently, letting him know I didn't want to but had to; his eyes were full of lust, I knew he wanted me; to take me at that very moment, but I couldn't let him, I couldn't hurt Jake like that.

"What's wrong Bella, I thought you wanted this?" I shook my head, feeling lightheaded from the lack of breathing, "I do Edward, but I need to talk to someone first, look... I've been seeing someone else" he looked automatically hurt by my words; I knew he would be, but what could I do? Lie?

"You're... seeing someone else?" I hated those words coming from his mouth, they sounded dirty, they just sounded wrong coming from him, and I felt horrible.

"Not properly, just living in the moment I guess, I didn't mean to hurt you Edward, I don't even think it'll be going anywhere, I need to talk to him" his eyes lit up, looking perkier once I finished speaking.

"I can't lose you Bella, I love you" he cupped my face and gave me one final kiss, probably until I spoke to Jake, how was I going to tell him? But the real question is did I have the guts to?

I left the Cullen's home feeling more confused than ever, could it really be that easy to go back? I drove back to Leah's, dropping the car off and heading for the beach. I didn't feel like talking to Jake yet, I needed to think about everything.

The strong feelings I had for Edward weren't going away, they were hidden when I was with Jake, but they never stopped. I needed him, like human's needed air, like fish needed water, he was my kryptonite, something that I couldn't control; I was in love with him, but what did I feel for Jake? Was it the same, I felt strong feelings towards Jacob, but I didn't know whether they were the same feelings I felt for Edward.

"Swan? You alright?" I saw Paul coming towards me, hand in hand with Leah; that was a surprise, I didn't think he'd admit it to her, but I guess it didn't matter, and they found a way to be together.

"Hey guys, I'm just thinking about things" Leah sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulder "It's about Jake isn't it?" how did she know? "I don't know whether I love him Leah, I thought I did, I thought I was starting to feel strongly towards him"

Paul walked up the beach, letting us have privacy; I was thankful... we sat there in silence for a few moments until I spoke "I seen Edward today" she let out a big sigh, knowing what was coming next

"I know you love Edward, definitely more than Jake; I think the love you both had is more friendship based, it's obvious" she was right, I hated that she was but she was more observant than I thought.

I hugged her and sighed "thank you Leah, for helping me" she winked and chuckled lightly "no problem Swan, but if you do get back with Edward, don't ignore us, we would miss you just as much; you changed our group and I'm glad; we're all happier and need you" that brought tears to my eyes, knowing that they wanted me here even after I speak to Jake, it really meant I belonged here

"Of course Leah, I will always need you in my life" she smiled at my words and got up, helping me get to my feet she spoke one last time "talk to Jake, I'm sure he'd want to hear what you have to say, see you later Swan" I muttered a bye before she ran off to Paul.

Now it was time to talk to Jake, whether he liked it or not; he needed to know the truth.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I stood outside his house, waiting for the courage to go into the house, to tell him everything; to explain how he was just a friend and that was it; would he accept it? I knew he would be upset it was obvious, but I was scared.

"Bella? What are you doing outside? You'll freeze" Jake ran towards me, with a coat in his hand, covering me to keep me warm, I now had to break his heart, I hope he wasn't to hurt.

"Jake we need to talk, can we go inside please?" he led me in, probably confused by my actions; but he had to know, I just hope our friendship wasn't ruined.

We sat down, I took a few breaths and watched as he waited for me to say what I needed "I want to be friends Jake" he raised his eyebrow and laughed "we ARE friends Bella" he wasn't getting it, how could I get him to understand?

"I seen Edward today, seeing him the way he was, made me realise I didn't know the whole story, they explained to me what happened and I knew that I still loved him; he wants me back, and I'm considering it" he sat there in silence, looking confused; until the pain started kicking in

"So that's it? We don't have a chance because he found a way to trick you back to his bed?" he jumped up pacing the room, looking so angry and so hurt, I shook my head "No Jake, you know what happened, he told me about how he was practising with Rose, how he was going to propose to me; not her"

He yelled loudly, scaring me and probably waking everybody up, he threw the table up in the air, just missing me by millimetres, he was starting to scare me now, the way he was getting angry, it reminded me of James, of the others; I couldn't be here.

"J-Jake please calm down" I was crying now, upset about what would happen, would he calm down? He grabbed me, throwing me into the wall; managing to hit my head with force. "Why would you do this to me Bella, I LOVE YOU" my head was spinning, I felt dizzy and I could feel the blood trickling down the side of my face

"Jake s-stop" I couldn't speak, I was starting to see stars; it wasn't the pain I felt when I cut myself, it was much worse, it brought back the memories of James throwing me through glass walls, through solid doors, through anything he could, I was now fearing for my life, did Jake not realise what he was doing?

My eyes started to blur and I could feel the pain hitting me again and again, the feel of a foot connecting with my face, the feeling of someone's hands in my hair, slamming me into the floor, I suddenly heard screaming and I started feeling tired and numb, was this what death was like? The feeling of relief washed over me as a memory popped into my head

_It was a sunny day; the breeze was light; feeling as if the wind was kissing our skin. We were at the beach; enjoying the sunny weather that was usually hidden by heavy rain, the waves were crashing down, which meant perfect weather for surfing; I always wanted to learn, but never had the guts, I hated the feeling of not knowing what to expect._

"_Yo Bells, get over here" he brought me out of my daze and I looked over to Emmet;, sitting with Rosalie, tickling her like crazy while she yelled for him to stop or for someone to stop him; it reminded me of when Edward done it to me, the memories it brought back and how I missed him, he wasn't with us yet and I was worried he wouldn't get here in time to enjoy the sun and the waves._

_I walk over and laugh, "Emmett leave her alone" he pouted and stopped, he knew better than to keep going "You ruined the fun" Rosalie got up and slapped him on the head"no she was helping me out UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE" we turned to see Alice and Jasper in a heavy make out session, so we just chuckled and went back to laughing at Emmett_

"_Hey beautiful" Edward held me close to him and kiss the back of my head, "Hey there handsome, where were you" he smiled and squeezed my hands that were now entwined with his "I was with Esme, we were picking something out" picking something out? At the time I had no idea what he meant, I thought it was something for the lounge that she wanted, but after our discussion about her mother's ring, I realised now what he meant._

"_Well now I have you all to myself don't I?" I flipped round so I was facing him, his hands swapping to my waist, he waggled his eyebrows, something he never done so it made me giggle slightly "I'll always be yours Bella, forever" he kissed me passionately and then I rested my head on his chest, thinking that my life was perfect._

Now the lights were dimming in the room, I felt tired and wanted to sleep, I heard people screaming at me to wake up, but I couldn't stop the wave of exhaustion hitting me like a ton of bricks, so I drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

I felt as though I was flying through the sky, like a free bird searching for life, for meaning, I look around to find nothing around me, just the breeze hitting my face and the clouds blocking my eyes. I felt alone, empty; I didn't like it.

I searched around, looking for anybody; Alice, Rose, Emmett or Jasper, no luck, I couldn't find Esme, Carlisle or Edward either, I needed them, i wanted them to hug me, to make me feel like I was special again.

I heard someone whispering in the background "is she going to be alright?" Leah? Where was she, I couldnt find her "She looks badly injured, we need to take her to hospital" what did Sam mean? I felt fine, I couldnt feel any pain, the feeling of being in the air made me shiver, it was starting to get cold, like I was standing on Mount Everest, this wasn't a good sign, I wanted to go home; to Edward

I tried to move, but suddenly I was in an empty room, tied up; where the hell was I? The room was dirty, it smelled like rotting human flesh and there was blood covering the floor, I was petrified, would I have not known I was taken?

"Sam, what about Jake?" Jacob, was he the reason I was here? I still couldn't see anyone, I couldn't move anything in my body, I tried to scream but all that came out was silence.

"We've taken him away, we have to report him to the police, I'm sorry" I heard her gasp, she couldn't believe what he done, "I never knew he would get so angry, this is all my fault" I wanted to hug her, to tell her it wasn't but I couldn't find her, was I hallucinating or something?

"Let's get her to the hospital Leah, her pulse is weak" Sam must've lifted me, I closed my eyes and heard the sounds around me, the car door, the engine starting, the cries from Leah, I opened my eyes to find nothing but darkness, I couldn't see anything in front of me, not even my hand in front of my face, and then my eyes felt heavy and I went to sleep, wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

The pain I felt was unbearable, I could feel people putting needles in my arms, them lifting me and putting me on what felt like a bed of nails, everywhere hurt and I couldn't do anything about it, I wanted Edward, to see his face and him telling me everything was going to be alright, why couldn't he be here?

I opened my eyes, the light blinding me with its strength, I look around and find a group of nurses surrounding me, looking calm and peaceful, what was I going to do? Why was I in a hospital? I looked around and heard the click of the door; I looked at the figure coming towards me, sucking in a breath that felt like a thousand bullets going down my throat

"C-Carlisle" his eyes shot over to mine and he looked surprised that I was awake and speaking, "Bella, you're awake?" was he my doctor here? I felt relieved, he was here to help me even after all the trouble I caused.

"I... sorry" why couldn't I create sentences? I could say it in my head but it wouldn't come out properly, what was wrong! Carlisle seemed to understand my fear "Bella, don't apologize, this isn't your fault; Jacob's been arrested" why was this happening? All I wanted to do was explain to him why we were just friends, how I loved Edward; everything's gone so wrong.

Carlisle walked over and wiped the tears from my eyes, kissing my forehead; hushing the tears and silent cries coming from within.

"I... want, to go. home" he shook his head, looking upset "You can't go home for a while Bella, you have a very bad concussion, you've been in a coma for months, we need to monitor you and help you gain your speech and mobility back" I refused to believe it, nothing was wrong with me, I was fine. I WASNT in a coma, I couldn't have been, he has to be lying!

"no, C-Carlisle... I'm f-fine" he wiped a tear that was escaping his own eyes, he was hurting, I tried moving my hand to hold his but it wasn't working, it was just lying there, what had Jake done to me? "I.. don't, want t-to be like... this" I wanted to be normal again, I wanted to rewind time and just call Jacob instead of going to see him, why did I have to tell him face to face?

"Sweetheart, Esme is on her way here, Alice and Rose are on their way from college and the boys will be here tomorrow, you'll not be alone I promise you." I wanted Esme to run in, telling me it was a joke, to tell me they gave me medication that made me unable to move, to tell me it would wear off any second now.

She came in, tears staining her face and her she looked relieved at seeing my eyes open, "Bella!" she ran over like I wanted, but no telling me about it being a joke, just her crying loudly, thanking God I made it through.

"Sweetheart, you're safe now, I can't believe I let you leave, we should've stopped you, it's all our fault" why was she saying that? How dare she, she's the closest thing I had to a mother and she done her best, even though I threw it back in her face.

"no.. Esme, you... perfect, mom" she held my hand and smiled, "you don't know how much that means to me, and I love you like you were my own... You ARE my own" a tear fell down my cheek, she thought so highly of me, I truly didn't deserve her.

We sat there for hours as she read to me, reading one of my favourites, Wuthering Heights, she then started telling me about the past few months, how she redecorated my room, about how her work was overflowing with business at the minute, I was happy for her, she seemed to be keeping busy, I guess that was her way of coping with worry.

"Alice and Rose have been worried sick, they visit when they can and they can't wait to see you, they've missed you terribly." I missed them too, they were my best friends and we were just about to make up and forget about the past.

Carlisle came in and smiled and how Esme and I were sitting, she was holding my hand while talking, she was a great person with such a kind heart "well Bella I have great news, you're blood levels are looking good and we can start thinking about physiotherapy to help you get moving again" I wanted to smile, it was hard to try and do but I kept trying, I had reasons to smile, I had a family, I had Esme and I had everyone; I loved them all.

Rose and Alice arrived a few hours later, telling me about college and how they couldn't wait for me to go, they loved it but wanted me to be a part of it, I really want to and it made me more determined to fight for what I had.

I wanted to be free again, to have the life I wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

1 Year Later...

To this day I learnt a lot, about life, friendship and love; the friendship I had with the Cullen's grew stronger, and whenever they could they would visit and try to help me, emotionally and physically.

I was doing well, I could talk properly again and I was finally able to walk with crutches, compared to the first physiotherapy session it was remarkable that I could walk again, I felt amazing; just knowing there was light at the end of the tunnel.

Edward and I grew stronger as the days past, he felt guilty for not stopping me, for not being there when I needed him; but he was wrong, he has been there for me, through the trauma of everything, he was there before this experience and after, he was my one and only; my true love.

After the things I'd seen I never believed in love, I didn't think I deserved love but I found it with Edward; someone who had suffered the same as me, who understood my scars and accepted them; he loved me for me and I was thankful.

Edward was there with me when I took my first steps again, when I was able to move my arms, he was there when I could first smile, I hope he will always be there, because I don't know what I would do without him.

I was allowed home after 6 months of being in the hospital, not counting the 3 months of being in a coma, most of the time it was Leah and Emily coming over, looking after me when the Cullen's were busy working or at college, I was thankful they still wanted me a part of their lives, I didn't want them to pick me over Jacob, but I think it was obvious that they chose me, it made me feel guilty; I shouldn't have felt guilty but I couldn't help it.

"Hey Swan" I smiled at the usual greeting from Leah, she was with Emily, Sam and Paul, we all sat and watched movies, joking about and talking about things.

The room went silent and there was tension in the air; "Swan, we need to tell you something" I nodded, sucking in a breath and wondering why Sam sounding so guilty, "what is it Sam?" he shook his head, looking furious "Jacob got released, they said he was a minor and that changed the verdict, because he spent 8 months in prison, he was allowed to be free" he was free? Did this mean he would come after me, would he apologize for what he done?

I just sat there, ignoring what he said, "What movie do you want to watch next?" I started trying to get up and Emily helped me up and spoke quietly, "Bella, didn't you hear what he just said" I didn't let the tears fall, I refused to show emotion "I heard what he said, I'm just choosing to ignore it, I don't care; he ruined my life, it's over." They all stopped talking about it after that, not wanting to hurt me or say anything that might make me react badly.

When they were leaving Paul hugged me and whispered something in my ear so the others couldn't hear "he'll get what he deserves Swan, he hurt a beautiful girl; he is no friend of mine" I hugged him back, feeling happy to have someone as sweet as Paul, he winked and left with Leah while Esme came in and helped me to the lounge.

It was now the weekend and everyone was back, we were having a normal family dinner, laughing about the stupid things Emmett done in the week and how the teachers were out to get them.

I decided to tell them, they deserved to know "Jacobs been released" they all gasped, except for Carlisle, I looked over at him, thinking the worst "you knew didn't you?" he simply nodded "I was going to tell everyone during dinner, I found out this morning "so he didn't know long, I knew for a few days but at least he wasn't trying to keep it from me, I smiled "I wanted everyone to know as well" he lifted up my hand and kissed it gently, smiling afterwards until Emmett decided to speak

"we need to kill the fucker" the room went silent and not even Esme yelled at him for cursing, which meant she obviously agreed "No, we won't" they all looked towards me in shock, I knew why; they probably thought I was crazy for not wanting it, but I didn't care.

Edward jumped up looking very angry "why Bella? Look what he done to you, he doesn't deserve to be alive" I knew where he was coming from; he loved me and wanted me to feel safe.

"My life is finally getting better Edward, I don't want to be hurt again" I felt upset, I didn't want anyone to be hurt by the mess I caused. He walked across the table and kissed me gently, putting his forehead to mine and taking a long breath "Bells I love you, I don't want you to be hurt, I want to protect you from everything" this was the reason why I loved him so much, he was so selfless, wanting to keep me protected from the bad things in life, but I'd been through enough to know that it's impossible to do that, I wanted this to be over.

I smiled and changed the subject, "Alice, why don't we go shopping tomorrow with Rose?" Alice started screaming in excitement, running to me and pushing Edward out of the way so she could hug me, we all laughed hard at Edwards face when he fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Alice calm down, you hurt Edward" we were still laughing and he got up, wiping his trousers and shaking his head, "damn you Alice you could've said excuse me at least" she laughed and hugged him

"Sorry Eddie-kins, I completely forgot you were there" he rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair; no one ruffles Alice's hair, she screamed and started chasing after him trying to hit him and hurt him for ruining her hair, It was comical, Edward Cullen running away from a small petite pixie looking girl covered in rage; where's the cameras? This has to go on YouTube!

Tomorrow morning I woke up with a screaming pixie, "GET UP LAZY BONES!" I moaned and pulled the covers over I muttered 'go to hell' and went back to sleep, only to feel a pillow hitting my face

"No get your ass up, you promised shopping" why the hell did I ask her? I had a very stupid moment that I can't take back, great; this will be fun.

"Fine Alice... GOD!" I huffed and got up, I grabbed my crutches and went over to get changed, then went downstairs to get some breakfast, I was starving and needed something to kill the rumble forming in my stomach.

"Morning Bella" I heard the yells of everyone in the room, greeting me like they usually did, Edward always had my breakfast ready for me for when I came down stairs, and I kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him.

"So ready for shopping Bells?" Rose was smirking at me while she said it, knowing I already regretted it, I just smiled "bring it on, but remember; I can't walk for too long before getting tired" they both nodded and understood, yes I could walk but it took all my energy just to do that, it's an improvement but a challenge none the less.

"I'm coming too, I want to spoil you today" he pecked my lips, I don't know how I found such a great guy, "Thanks Edward, you don't have to spoil me you know, I can afford it now"

I always forgot about the money my parents left for me, I told the Cullen's and they were very supportive, they were actually thrilled that I had an estate so close to theirs, but due to my 'accident' I couldn't be left alone much, I may have fallen or hurt myself badly, so I was living with the Cullen's until I was better.

"I know Bella, but I love you and want to treat you, what's wrong with that?" he gave me his puppy dogs eyes and crooked grin, the two things I could never refuse, I huffed and smiled at him, knowing he won that argument, he winked at me and we got ready to go,

"You guys coming with us?" I turned to Alice who was whispering to Jasper, it must've been something good because his face lit up and attacked her with kisses, I rolled my eyes and yelled "AHEM!" they both looked over, smiling at each other

"We'll meet you there in a few hours" she started giggling and my breakfast wanted to make a visit back to the plate, I didn't need to know about their sexual activities. Edward squeezed my ass and laughed "we can catch up later" I chuckled, of course we would, that man didn't need a break, if it wasn't for my lack of energy then neither would I, I loved being with him; in every way possible.

"Let's go Eddie-kins" he shot me a look, saying 'don't you dare call me that' but I just shrugged and headed on out to the car, excited to have a day just with Edward.

We got to the mall and the place was crowded, it was busier than usual, just what I needed. "We can come back some other time Bella, I don't want you feeling ill later" ever since my accident my immune system wasn't as good as it used to be, it may have been the meds but wasn't sure, no know really knew but who cared, a few bugs and that was really it.

I shook my head; I didn't want to go back to the house just yet "why don't we head somewhere quiet? There's too much noise here." He smiled and his eyes lit up, there might as well of been a light bulb pinging at the top of his head. "I have a good idea of a place we could go to" I gave him a confused look and he just took me back to the car, making me wait for the surprise.

We got to a trail that looked familiar but I couldn't think of where I'd seen it before; however I knew I wouldn't be able to walk that with my crutches, I guess he forgot. "Edward, you know I can't walk this... right?" he chuckled, laughing at the thought of him forgetting.

"Well obviously Bella, that's why I'll be carrying you" he bent down and picked me up, scooping me up into his arms and giving me my crutches, I screamed for him to put me down but he just ignored me; asshole.

We finally got there and when we went through this tunnel of trees I recognised the place instantly "the meadow" my eyes went wide as I whispered those two words, not realising how beautiful this place really was, Edward had decorated the whole meadow with candles, there were twinkling lights in the trees and a small rug on the ground for us to sit, beside it was a small table, with different chocolates, fruits and fizzy drinks... just for us

"E-Edward, what's going on?" he smiled and carried me over to the rug, setting me down gently, looking nervous yet happy all at the same time. He passed me a drink and the bowl of strawberries that were covered in sugar and cream

I took one and smiled, so he planned this all along; the sneaky fucker, I would never have thought in a million years he'd create something so magical. He downed a drink and then closed his eyes; taking a deep breath and getting up off the rug.

He helped me up and then ran to the other side of the boulder; did he want to play tag or something? He knew I couldn't run right? I shook my head and laughed, not knowing what was going on. Edward quickly came back with a small box in his hands, this couldn't be happening, could it? I gulped and took long breaths, trying to calm myself down.

He knelt down on one knee and took my hand into his "Bella, we've been through a lot this past 2 years, ever since I met you I've felt a magnetic pull, your such a beautiful woman with a lot of secrets, you're the woman I've dreamt of asking since I was young, I never thought I'd find love, but once we kissed for the first time I knew it almost immediately, I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life... So Bella" he slowly let go of my hand, opening the box and holding it up, saying the four most special words a man could say "will you marry me?"

I was shocked to say the least, after everything that happened I didn't expect him to propose, all I could do was pull him up off his knees and kiss him lovingly, knowing he would get my answer from doing this, we stop kissing and he chuckled "so is that a yes?" I nodded my head frantically and he kissed me once more, spinning me around like all the clichés, but I didn't care, I was going to become Mrs Bella Cullen.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

We lay there for what felt like seconds, but I knew it would've been hours; we were celebrating quietly to ourselves, enjoying each moment we had together alone, knowing it would be our last when Alice found out about the engagement.

We watched as the stars above us shone brightly, the full moon that appeared was lighting up the entire meadow, letting the lights shine even brighter from the reflection of the moon, it was breathtakingly beautiful; perfect.

He held me tightly, and his whispered in my ear "I vow to always love you Bella, You're my complete world" he sounded so sincere with his words, he kissed me gently and I felt myself melt like butter, I never thought in my life that I would be getting married; I now realised I would have a proper family, one to love and to look after for the rest of my life, and it didn't scare me one bit, because I'd have one thing that no one else had; Edward by my side.

I looked up to him and beamed, feeling so complete in arms "I know, and I promise you, I will be the best wife that I can" we both looked at each other and smiled, tonight has been the best night of my life so far, and I wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

My phone started to ring and I knew it could only be one person; Alice. I looked at the picture and name flashing on the screen until Edward grabbed it and threw it to the side, shaking his head and lifting my head "ignore her, this is about us tonight" and he was right, there was nothing more that I wanted than to be with him for a lifetime.

It was getting late... and cold, we got up and he blew out all of the candles, it took ages but I guess he didn't want to be the reason there was a forest fire, he looked at the lights and shrugged, "I'll get them tomorrow"

He jogged over to me and picked me up, grabbing my crutches along the way and carrying me to the car "so, are you going to do this on our wedding night?" that put a big smile on his face, I knew he loved the thought of marriage and bringing up the topic definitely made him happier.

"Fuck yes, I can't wait for us to be married, you're making me the happiest guy in the world." I pouted and he chuckled "Sorry I meant the universe" I laughed and gave him a wide smile, that was a much better answer.

We got home pretty late, when we opened the doors the house was quiet, the only thing you heard was the clicks of my crutches hitting the floor, I headed up the stairs while Edward put everything away, making sure there was nothing for Esme to complain about, she always hated it when the boys didn't put anything in the right place.

I got changed and lay in my bed, smiling ear to ear, feeling like a princess who was finally with her prince, I heard my door open and saw Edward walking over, smiling "I just wanted to say goodnight beautiful" he was so sweet after tonight, I knew he was my Mr. Right, he gave me a kiss goodnight and headed to bed, now I just had to wait for the screams of excitement from a certain pixie.

"BELLA!" I woke up with my name being screamed loudly in my ear, I opened one eye to find Alice jumping on the bed, Rosalie at the door with Esme and the yells of Edward in his room, I sat up and looked at the girls "What are they doing to Edward?" they all pretended to be clueless, but I knew better.

Rosalie snickered, "they're giving him special congratulations with a bucket of ice cold water" ha! At least they weren't being evil to me, they just ran over and gave me a group hug, grabbing my hand and looking at the ring; I saw Esme's face lit up with pride, I was so grateful that she wanted me to have her mother's ring.

We started hearing footsteps getting louder and louder, and suddenly Emmett ran in and jumped onto the bed, going under the sheets laughing "don't tell him I'm here!" did he seriously think we'd need to tell Edward? I rolled my eyes and laughed at Edward standing at the door with a deathly glare forming on his face, he saw me lying there pointing to the bed while the girls held in their laughs.

Edward walked over to the bed and started jumping up and down, then playfully punching the duvet that was hiding Emmett underneath. "DUDE STOP!" I saw Emmett squirming under the blanket, trying to break free, I slipped out of the bed and stood there watching Emmett getting beat up by a man drenched in ice water.

Carlisle and jasper came running in smiling at the situation that was unfolding in my room, they ignored the boys and came over to congratulate me "We knew you'd say yes Bella, we're so happy for you" and at that moment I realised that I already had my family, now all I had to do was learn to walk without crutches, I was determined to walk down the aisle with nothing but my legs.

The weeks went by quickly, my walking was improving and I was now on one crutch, can you believe it? Its making me feel so alive and free, nothing was going to stop me from being happy.

Leah and Emily now had jobs so I seen them less and less as the weeks went by, I missed them but I understood they had responsibilities at home, Esme was busy planning the wedding with this famous wedding planner called Elizabeth Green, she done celebrity weddings and Esme wanted the best, I would've been okay with a simple family wedding; but I didn't want to break her heart again.

We decided to get married in January, so we only had 2 months to plan the entire wedding, It was the day of getting fitted for the wedding dress, I was excited; who wouldn't be? I already knew what I wanted, I grabbed a photo from my suitcase and went back down the stairs and headed to Port Angeles.

"Are you excited Bella?" Alice was busy jumping up and down on the seat, she seemed more excited than me, but I just laughed at her reaction, "Of course Alice, but calm down will ya?" Rose grabbed one of her legs while I got the other and tried to keep her still.

We arrived at the place and it was beautiful, there were dozens of dresses around the room, just crying out to me to try on, I was now getting more excited by the minute, being able to have a mini fashion show of dresses and bridesmaid dresses, it was going to be a great day, but I was still having to think about who I would have as my maid of honour, I didn't want to choose between Alice and Rosalie, it was literally impossible, so I knew who I would ask.

"Hello Ladies, please come through to the back and we can get started" we all walked through and they sat down, waiting for me to come out of the changing rooms, the dresses were breathtakingly beautiful, I loved every one of them, but I didn't feel like they matched my ring, I wanted something old and simple, not new and flashy like most brides liked these days, I was about to give up when Esme came in with a dress that was perfect!

It had thin straps and a tight torso with a thin white braided V-neck which plunges to the back; the torso stays tight until the hips were of course the dress poofs out slightly (not a lot at all) all the way down with a 1 foot round even train (no train in the back); the back has a low V-backed style with a large lace tie bow (very 1920s-esk), it was perfect, I loved it.

"Esme, you're a genius!" she gushed at my words and I knew she was happy; the dress was amazing, I would definitely be proud to walk down the aisle in this. "I thought it suited you perfectly sweetheart" and she was right.

The bridesmaids dresses were easier to find, I wanted something that looked good enough to go with my dress, I found a Sophisticated long formal dress with accentuating beading details around the neckline, it has a round neckline and an open back with two wide straps and a ruched detail at bust, it was a beautiful shade of red, they were beautiful.

Rosalie loved the dress, but Alice was huffing that it wasn't pink; it was my wedding so she would have to just accept it. I smiled and asked Esme could I speak to her in private, not wanting the others to overhear.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I just grabbed her hand and took a breath, I could do this... "Will you be my maid of honour?" her face was shocked, she was speechless, she put her hand up to her mouth, gasping slightly, tears forming in her eyes, did it upset her? "You want me to be maid of honour?" I nodded,

"Of course Esme, I would be honoured, you took me in and loved me like your own, and you made me feel wanted" she pulled me into a hug and yelled "Yes! Of course I will!" thank god, now that I had the woman I wanted for maid of honour, I just had to go over the small details that were left, this really was going to be the wedding of my dreams.

* * *

**Some people thought my ending was too rushed, i guess it was and i rethought my ending, i'm going to make the story last longer now and i wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews! I do listen and i agreed with them so i used the good advice, so thank you again and i hope you keep reading on to find out what happens. **

**Rachel (: x**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

I sat on the balcony of my room, looking at the stars and thinking about my life, how everything was finally fitting into place, the life I always dreamt of having; the one thing I regretted was the fact that my mom and dad weren't going to be there to watch me marry the man I loved, I wish they could've met Edward and realised how great he was, how he would do anything for me.

I heard the balcony door opening and saw Jasper coming out and sitting beside me, "so, one month left until the wedding, I'm guessing you don't want me to ask you how you feel then?" he knew me too well, I loved the fact I was getting married but I hated the constant questions about if I was happy or excited, it would literally drive you insane.

I put my head on his shoulder and whispered "Exactly", I could feel his chest rising and sinking as he laughed; he was a great friend, he always knew the right things to say to everyone, I would trust him with my life.

"So, Emmett and I were thinking about how you could... torture Edward for a while" I raised my eyebrows and lifted my head from his chest "Oh?" he smirked and continued "well, we thought about a good plan... we want you to stop... sleeping with Edward until after the wedding" I burst out laughing, they knew that would be absolute torture for Edward, he loved being with me in every way.

"What's in it for me? I'm kind of losing out here" he looked up to the stars and closed his eyes, enjoying the cold breeze hitting his face, "We can get Alice to leave you alone about shopping trips for the next month" really? That would be a pretty big challenge, Alice couldn't help herself.

"How about 2 months and I also get to ask for a favour whenever I need it?" he thought about it for a moment and stretched out his hand for me to take, I shook his hand "Deal" good, glad we had an agreement, now to let Edward know my special surprise.

Jasper and I sat out for a while, just sitting there under a blanket, talking about the wedding and how he loved Alice.

"Do you think you'd ever propose to Alice?" he put his arm around me, and sunk into the cushion that was behind us, "of course, she's my world, I just don't know how to do it yet, I always imagined how I would propose to her, but I'm coming up dry with ideas" I sat there thinking, what could he do? He would need to think of something that she loved, and the two things she loved was Jasper and Shopping... also the colour pink but I guess that doesn't count.

"I can see your problem Jazz, but I'm sure whatever way you propose would be perfect in her eyes, she loves you and wants to be with you" he knew I was right, but he was a perfectionist, he wanted her to remember this for the rest of her life, she deserved a happy ending.

Then it hit me, an idea of how he could propose, "Why don't you propose at our wedding?" his eyes went wide, probably not even realising it was a good idea so I continued.

"Hear me out okay? Imagine proposing to her in front of everyone, after you do your speech at the wedding, it would be perfect." He smiled at the thought of that happening, and then furrowed his eyebrows "I couldn't take the spotlight off of your big day Bells" I shook my head, I always hated attention, and I would love them being engaged, which they should've been a long time ago

"I want you two to be together Jazz, the thought of my wedding including you two becoming engaged would be a great memory, for everyone, I don't mind the attention being taken off of me after the I do's, so do it, please?" he nodded and hugged me, whispering 'thank you Bells' before he got up and headed in.

I was glad he was going to finally propose to Alice, I know it'll be one of the best days of her life, besides mine of course.

I woke up to the feeling of flying, I opened my eyes and found myself being placed in my bed, Edward kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, I must've fallen asleep outside, I didn't even realise.

I woke up feeling refreshed, and ready for another day of physiotherapy, today was the day I started to walk without my crutch and I couldn't wait, the excitement was killing me!

Esme came in and found me sitting on the bed waiting for her, it was like a new tradition for this day, I always wait for her to come to my room and make me feel better and more confident. "You ready sweetheart?" I nodded frantically, literally bouncing at the thought; we headed to the car and drove to the hospital.

The nurses and physiotherapists here were so happy and perky, none of them ever had a frown on their face, it was great, they made you feel like you had a chance of pulling through, and after a few hours of being there today, I was ready to slowly walk to the car, feeling better with myself, I just hope I have more energy when it comes to dancing with Edward, which we were just going to leave as a surprise; one of the things I truly loved was ballet, I haven't done it in years but I remember dancing to the classics like it was yesterday, the feeling of floating in mid air made me feel adrenaline, the rush of having a talent, I felt unique.

We walked up the steps to go inside, we heard everyone talking in the lounge, and we both walked in, the smile evident on my face "We're home kids" they all turned round and smiled at us, Edward ran over and kissed me, whispering how much he missed me, I kissed him back and then he quickly lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder, running up the stairs, but I took a glance into the lounge and noticed Jasper winking at me, which made me remember the deal we made last night, oh how Edward was going to love them for this.

He gently put me on my bed and ran to the open door to close it, he jumped onto the bed and started attacking me with kisses, he kissed me anywhere he could, my lips, my neck and he was slowly making his way down my body, maybe I could let him think he could for a few more minutes. He started kissing his way up again and deepened the kiss when his lips met mine, he was grinding into me hard and I knew he needed me.

I pushed him away and smirked, making my way off the bed and to my dressing table to fix my hair and makeup, he took his shirt off and moved my hair to one side, kissing, nipping, sucking on my neck, making me moan in pleasure.

I moved slightly so he couldn't and he made a confused look on his face, "sorry Edward, but not until our wedding night" his eyes were full of lust, he looked frustrated and I couldn't blame him, it was like me showing a fat kid cake, letting him smell it and taste it once before ripping it away saying he couldn't have it.

"What? B-but why?" he sounded like a little kid who was being punished, I chuckled and he didn't find the funny side, I got up and whispered seductively into his ear, teasing him even more "ask... Jasper" and with that I went to my bed and lay down, listening to Edward running down the stairs and yelling at Jasper.

"YOU TOLD HER TO WAIT UNTIL HER WEDDING NIGHT! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU JASPER" I could hear Emmett and Jasper bursting into fits of laughter and then hearing a loud 'Oh shit!' before the footsteps got louder towards my room, Jasper ran in and closed the door, locking it to make sure Edward couldn't get in.

He was out of breath, trying to stop panting "Why did you tell him?" I shrugged, only giving him one answer "it made the situation funnier" he shook his head in disbelief and then heard the banging on the door, "JASPER GET OUT HERE NOW!" I jumped off the bed, mouthing to him to sit on the bed; I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Bella where is he!" he sounded angrier than he should I just laughed, was he that horny? "you won't hurt him Edward, if you did you'd have to deal with Alice" his eyes went wide at the sound of her name, he knew not to mess with her and he now looked defeated "but he planted a seed in your head" I felt like a teacher scolding a student at this point.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Edward; you know that, now it's only a month, you'll make it!" I slapped his arm playfully and laughed, "It'll make the sex even more pleasurable, I guarantee it" that grabbed his attention and he actually believed me, oh yes! Bella 1 – Edward 0.

He muttered a fine and then headed towards his room, probably to take a cold shower or something to relieve the pressure, Jasper high fived me "thanks Bells" yeah, yeah whatever, he should've known to pull out the 'Alice' card.

I laughed it off and he headed downstairs to see Alice no doubt, that boy was whipped as hell, just the same as Edward and Emmett.

Rosalie came up to my room with an evil look on her face "so Bella, you ready for makeovers?" I thought that was part of the deal Jasper and I made? Shit, now I'm worried "Jasper promised no shopping, but he didn't mention me in the deal did he?" DAMN! She found a loop hole, great!

"What do I have to do Rose?" she sat me down on the bed and looked me up and down, "we need to go shopping!" NO! I wanted to rest and annoy Edward some more.

We got to the shopping mall and started looking round the shops, I was finally allowed in a book store; Alice refused to go in there whenever we went shopping so we always skipped it, but Rose was kinder, she actually let me go in.

We looked through the piles of books that were there, looking for the perfect one; all my old books were worn to pieces, and I needed new material.

I saw a blue covered book that was calling my name, I went to go grab it when another hand beat me to it, and I muttered damn and looked to see who took the book, who I saw scared the shit out of me.

"J-Jacob?" he was standing there, looking worried that I was there, standing beside him; what was he waiting for? Me to scream, to yell at him for what he done, no; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Bella, how are you?" he didn't just ask me that, that bastard! "I'm fine, thank you" he shifted his weight slightly and looked nervous, looking around to see if anyone we knew noticed us, "What are you doing here Jacob? You hate books." He always hated books, unless they had more pictures than anything, he simply shrugged,

"I missed you and then remembered you loved books, I always come here when I think of you" he couldn't be serious? After what he done he thinks about me? "Whatever Jacob, go to hell" I start to walk away, seeing Rosalie at the door talking on her phone; probably to Emmett, when I felt Jacob grab my arm and covering my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"look I don't want to hurt you Bella, I love you, I don't want us to be enemies, I want us to be friends" he lowered his hand and I saw red, I slapped him as hard as I could, hearing the loud smack made me feel better and the red mark on his face was even better.

"how could I ever be friends with a BOY who ruined my life, it's taken me a little over a year to get back to where I am now, don't ever contact me or think about me ever again" I stormed off towards the door, not caring if he followed me, as long as he didn't speak to me I didn't care.

Rose saw my face and then saw Jacob coming closer to us, her face turned angry "Bella let's go" we started walking away, she rang Emmett and told him about Jacob, apparently Edward went mad; I didn't want to know what he would be like when we came home.

When we got there Edward was at the door, pacing and waiting for me, looking like something bad was going to happen. "Edward?" he looked up and relief washed across his face; he must've thought I was hurt or having a nervous breakdown which meant , I hugged him and kiss him gently, letting him know I was safe.

"Don't ever worry me like that again" he muttered it in my hair, then kissing me slowly on the top of my head a few times before I looked up to him, I didn't realise it would worry him so much for me to go shopping with Rose "I won't, I promise" we walked inside were crowded by the Cullen's with looks of worry on their face,

Carlisle came over and looked straight in to my eyes, knowing that I couldn't lie when he done it, damn him "Bella are you alright?" well that was an easy question, I was fine now so I simply nodded, he seemed okay with my answer so he kissed my forehead and sighed deeply

"Thank god, next time you see him go straight to who your with alright, I don't want you hurt sweetheart" what was I 12? I ignored the fact he was bossing me around and just agreed, I would've only stood there and ignored him anyway, but no matter.

"Don't worry Carlisle she was fine, we walked away as soon as he started walking towards us" Rose was looking at her nails while sitting down with Emmett; she must've chipped a nail or something due to the look on her face.

Carlisle looked back at me, smiling warmly "I'm proud that you didn't interact with him Bells" I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, not meeting his gaze, I felt Edwards arm tighten around me, "You talked to him?" he spoke with alarm in his voice, but also anger; maybe at the fact that Jacob tried to speak to me.

"Only for a minute Edward, calm down; nothing happened!" Jasper walked up to me, looking upset as well, they were all scared for me, scared for what he done, they didn't want me to suffer anymore than I have this past year.

"He could've hurt you Bells" I shook my head, I knew it was a possibility but he looked so depressed, so hurt; I doubt he'd attack me in public. "That was it Jazz, he told me he was sorry and that he missed me, he sounded like he meant it but I told him to go to hell, end of story."

Every eye was wide open at my statement, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the 'missed' part, "he... MISSED YOU, of course he fucking did, you weren't his punching bag anymore" why were they saying these things? Yes he hurt me badly but it was the only time and I was breaking his heart, he's never hurt anybody before me except for guys and he was protective of me.

I wasn't taking this, they were reading it out of context and I didn't like it. "you know what, I'm going for a drive" I walked towards the door and headed for my car, hearing all of them following me in discouraged, I heard the gravel moving behind me, showing signs someone was coming up to me, trying to stop me; it was Alice

"No Bells, please stay, we need to talk about this" no we didn't, I just needed a minute to myself, to talk to Leah and Emily; I haven't seen them in a while now and I needed their sizes anyway so it was a perfect time.

"Stay Bella, please don't go" Edward looked stunned and was trembling, why was he so fearful? Did he think I was going to leave him for good? Last time I stormed off I did. Realisation crossed my face and I went over and gave him a huge hug, kissing his lips and giving a small smile.

"I'll be back Edward, I just need a bit of me time" he nodded in understanding and let me leave, and I headed to Leah's home in La Push.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

I drove down slowly to Leah's, wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet; I know they were just worried but unless I tell them that there is something to be worried about they should trust me enough to believe me, even Rose said it was fine so what was the big deal?

I opened the window to feel the breeze hit my face; it was a nice and welcomed feeling. I just wanted to breathe and have fun for a few hours, I loved discussing the wedding and everything but I needed a time for just friends, for just talking about stupid things.

As I got to La Push the trees became less frequent in my view, there were more houses and parks around and the look of people walking in groups around the place was a warm feeling, the way they all cared for each other here was great; they were all like family here and the people in forks just used the people who could get them popular, what would that achieve? Exactly nothing.

Some of the people here were stating to stare at my car, recognizing it as mine and waving at me in glee, I waved back at a few, not wanting to wave and end up crashing my car, especially when we were so close to the wedding; imagine Edwards face?

I finally got to Leah's and walked up the pathway to hear giggling coming from her house, she must've been with Paul, I shook my head and chuckled; those two were so in love, I wouldn't be surprised if they got married next, they'd been together since my birthday last year, and I was so happy for them; they belonged together.

I knocked the door loudly so they would stop for a minute (yes I was mean, but I didn't care, it was funny) but I heard the giggling stop quickly and then the hushed whispers started "shit, you need to get out of here!" I heard rustling of someone moving around the lounge, they were probably trying to get their clothes on quickly or trying to run and hide; what the hell was going on?

I knocked again, more loudly and more impatiently, I wanted to know what was going on and I didn't like the feeling that was forming in my stomach, I kept knocking the room turned silent, "Leah, open the damn door!" I heard someone running away from the door, their footsteps getting quieter on every step.

I banged the door one more time and now I was getting worried, who the fuck was in there that she didn't want anyone to see? Was she cheating on Paul? She loved him; she wouldn't dare!

She opened the door, looking out of breath and a stunned look on her face, "Bella? What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms, looking her up and down, noticing that her top was missing a few buttons and that her skirt was on backwards, she was with someone who wasn't Paul, I felt the rage fill me; Paul was a great guy and she does THIS to him? No I wasn't accepting this.

I pushed past her and walked in and looked around the room suspiciously, wanting to find the person she was with, I turned to face her, looked nervous at my constant searching "who was here Leah!" my voice turned loud and angry, how dare she do this to him, and who could she be sleeping with behind his back? she shook her head, her hands in front of her and frowning "no one Bella, geez calm down, it was Paul, my mom doesn't like him the house when she's not here" bull shit, she knew her mom wouldn't knock the bloody door, she would walk right in, something wasn't right.

"Who was here Leah, don't make me ask a third time" she gulped loudly and her eyes shifted left to right, but they lingered towards the cupboard under the stairs, were they hiding in there?

I stormed over to the stair doors, hearing Leah scream not to, but I needed to know who she thought was so fucking magical and great, that she would cheat on Paul, as the door opened I gasped loudly, not believing who I saw; my hands flew to my mouth and I backed away slowly, closing my eyes and muttering 'no, impossible'

Jacob was sitting in the cupboard half naked, crouching down in the small amount of space that was left for him to hide in; looking guilty and nervous to what I would do.

She was sleeping with Jacob? The man she threatened to kill for hurting me, she blamed herself for what Jacob done, but was she only telling me to leave him so she could have him all to herself? No, she wasn't like that; she was my friend; she wouldn't do this to me.

I turn to find Leah crying, looking devastated that I found out "L-Leah?" she started to slowly walk over and touched my shoulder, I pushed her off and the tears fell from my eyes, she was no friend of mine, not after this.

"Bella I can explain" Jacob got out of the cupboard and that's when I noticed the big scares across his chest, where did he get those? They weren't there when we were friends? Did he get them after what happened, and then I remembered what Paul said to me swimming in the back of my mind _"he'll get what he deserves Swan, he hurt a beautiful girl; he is no friend of mine" _

Did Paul do that to him? I felt myself shuddering at the thought; I glared at Leah "really? you can explain, yes Leah please tell me why you're cheating on Paul with this, this ABUSER" they both cringed at my words, neither of them knew about my childhood, I never wanted to worry them about my life and mental well being, but he was, he abused me after hearing news that hurt him; yes I upset him but he had no right to hurt me the way he did, making me paralysed for months upon months, not knowing whether I'd ever be able to walk again, it made me sick to think Leah was by my side while all this time she was fucking the man who done it to me.

"PLEASE it just happened!" no, falling over just happens, bumping into someone JUST HAPPENS, but fucking someone else? No, that was something that couldn't 'just happen'. I was so fuming, I needed to go tell Paul, but... she didn't need to know that; she didn't need to know anything anymore, I ignored Jacob and walked straight up to Leah, staring her straight in the eyes and speaking low as I did "don't even think about coming to my wedding"

I walked past her and hit her shoulder with mine, making her fall backwards slightly but regaining her balance and crying loudly "I'm sorry Bella, please don't tell Paul" is that what she was worried about? She's scared and upset, typical, only thinking of herself.

"Fine, whatever" she sighed in relief as did Jacob; I was definitely telling Paul, but I just wanted time to tell him without them butting in and trying to stop me, I left the house and slammed the door, I got into my car and headed to Emily's house; knowing he would be there with the rest of the guys.

I felt a sudden wave of déjà vu flew through my veins; it felt like the day I told Jacob about Edward; not the whole thing about him beating me to a pulp but the fact I had to hurt another someone who was important to me; I couldn't lie to him and I didn't want to break his heart, but if I didn't tell him, that would be me saying that cheating and deceit was okay, and it certainly wasn't!

I parked beside Sam's car, taking a breath and opening the door; I was ready to tell him, I just hope he doesn't take it badly.

I walk up the pathway to the sound of the door opening and everyone laughing and carrying on like friends usually done, Emily was running down to meet me half way, pulling me into a hug and smiling from ear to ear "you're walking now! I'm so proud of you Bella" I forgot they hadn't seen me for what felt like years

"That just shows you haven't been visiting in a while" she looked down ashamed but I nudged her arm and chuckled "I guess you're forgiven" she laughed at me while taking my hand and bringing me into her home to find the guys sitting, eating like always.

"Jesus guys, quit eating so much you're all huge!" which I wasn't lying about, they were all more toned and bigger since the last time I seen them, you'd think they'd been taking protein or something.

They all turned towards the door and smiled getting a chorus of 'Hey Swans' I walked over and tapped Paul on the shoulder and whispered in his ear so the others couldn't hear us "can we talk privately for a minute?" he nodded and jumped up, walking towards my car so we could have a bit of privacy.

"Are you happy with Leah? Be honest" He looked confused by my question, but he stood next to me, leaning on the car and taking a deep breath "it's been hard, but we've been talking more; I think we'll be okay, why?" so they were having troubles, I should've known; but cheating was still wrong, you were supposed to talk things through with each other instead of running into another man's arms, which was a bit hypocritical off me since I done the same thing, but I knew I done wrong and ended up paying the price.

I stood in front of him, facing him, making sure he knew I was speaking the truth, "Paul, I saw something today that I wasn't proud of and I couldn't keep it from you" he now had a look of worry on his face "You saw Jacob didn't you?" he knew? How was that possible, how was he okay with that? He continued speaking while I just stood here stunned "he didn't hurt you did he? I've been trying to keep him away from all of us, it's been working for the past few months" wait what? So he didn't know?

I realised I didn't answer him yet and he was getting angrier and more worried "yes I seen him, but not in the way you think; he was with Leah" he just stood there, in silence, breathing deeply and trying to control himself.

"What did he do to Leah?" he spoke in such a low and serious tone it worried me, "he was half naked underneath her stairs." The silence was awkward and uncomfortable; I just wanted him to say something, to let me know he was alright.

I sighed, I shouldn't have said anything "I'm just gonna go, I'm sorry Paul" I walk to the other side of my car, opening the door when I heard him mutter 'wait'. I stopped for a second and waited for him to speak, "Thank you" he was thanking me for breaking his heart? He looked distraught, how could he be thanking me, but he carried on speaking.

"it wasn't easy for you to tell me, but thank you anyway; you're a good friend, but now I have to kill him" I chuckled at the last part, Paul was a gentle soul; but then I remembered the scars on Jacobs body and I really wanted to ask, "what happened to Jacob? He had scars all over his body" he smiled at my question, so he did do something.

"We dealt with him" was all that he said, what did he mean by 'we'? I was dying to know "who is 'we' Paul" he gazed moved towards the house, so Sam, Quil and Embry helped him hurt Jacob? "He hurt you Bella, in such a way that left you in a coma for months, unable to move, to help yourself do anything; we could let him get away with it" I closed my door and walked over to him, putting my arms around his neck and holding him tight

"Thank you Paul, for everything" he put his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder, feeling the smile growing on his face "you're a great girl Bella, in all honesty I'm jealous of what you and Edward have, I wish I was the one who found you that night, your life would've been so different"

His kind words made me beam with happiness, Edward and I were in love and it must be a pretty obvious thing, Paul was a good friend, a friend that I hopefully have for a very long time.

* * *

**Thank You all for the reviews, i hope to get more for more ideas to go into the story; feel free to give me suggestions, I'll look them over and try to bring them into the story.**

**Rachel (: x**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

We stood there for a long time, just hugging; sometimes I did wish that Paul found me before Jacob, I wouldn't have been beaten so badly and I wouldn't have had to put my life on hold to learn how to walk again, he was a sweet guy and I knew he would never hurt a woman.

"Are you guys gonna just stand there all day or come inside for something to eat?" we lifted our heads up and saw Embry standing at the door, smiling at our embrace, we let go off of each other and headed inside, where everyone was tucking in to something Emily had created in the kitchen.

My phone started to ring and I saw that Edward was calling me, I noticed the time and realised I'd been gone for a lot more hours than I planned, I wasn't ready to go home yet, I wanted to spend a few more hours with the guys and Emily; when the phone stopped ringing I text Edward quickly: I'm fine Edward, with the guys, I'll be home before 9 – Love U, Bells x

I sent the message and carried on, smiling and laughing; joking about things and how Embry had a new girlfriend; her name was Claire and apparently she was amazing in every way (his words not mine) he looked happy and I hoped to god that Quil and Paul would find that happiness.

Pauls phone beeped and his eyes turned dark, I put my hand on his shoulder and the room went quiet, Sam spoke first "what's wrong Paul?" he shook his head and decided to admit what happened, explaining how I found Leah and Jacob together and how he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Let's kill the bastard" I laughed at Embry's passion on the subject, he was always one for violence if it was possible. "No Embry, we should discuss this more and consider other options, I think we should have a tribe meeting" I looked at Sam in confusion, why would they need a tribe meeting?

"Sam what are you saying?" Emily was sitting down next to me, just as confused; "I want to bring up the subject of asking Jacob to leave and never come back" wow, he seriously wanted to do this? This must've been the last straw, I guess Jacob was on a fine line after what happened with me; but now he messed with someone who was 'officially' in the tribe and they couldn't condone that.

"Next meetings on Friday, I'll vote with you Sam" they all agreed and he hoped that it would help the problems disappear, there tribe was about family and trust; not deceit and lies.

It was now around half 8, boy did the time fly when you were having fun, Leah kept calling him and calling him but he ignored every single call and text; I was proud of him, "Guys I gotta hit the road, but I'll come visit again before the wedding" they all gave me a big hug and kiss on the cheek and Paul walked me out to my car while the others waved at the door

"We'll see you soon okay?" I simply nodded and kissed his cheek, saying a quick goodbye and then headed home to have a peaceful night's sleep.

I arrived back to a silent house; it was only 9 by the time I got back so where was everyone? I walked into the lounge to find the TV on mute and everyone was just sitting there, were they waiting for me?

"Why is everyone in silence?" their heads shot up and they smiled widely "we wanted to wait up and apologize Bella, I know you don't want to hear about Jacob again, we swear we won't bring him up unless something happens" wow, they were saying sorry? How sweet; but not I wasn't going to bring up the subject on Paul just yet.

"Thanks guys, I'm sorry for leaving for so long, I honestly didn't notice the time" they waved it off and the TV went back to normal volume and everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

Edward came over and put his hand round my waist and kissed me gently, he started sniffing my hair and was looking puzzled "Why do you smell of wet dog?" wet dog? I didn't smell of wet dog, I sniffed my hair and could smell the cologne that Paul always wore, and shrugged

"I was hugging Paul and his cologne must've rubbed off on me" his face turned pissed, I shouldn't have said anything; did he seriously believe I would cheat on him?

"Why were you hugging Paul?" I rolled my eyes, he was accusing me of cheating; what a joke, after everything we've been through, I pulled myself away and headed for the stairs, wanting to have an early night, he followed me up and asked me again.

"Edward calm the fuck down okay, I haven't done anything and its none of your business why I was hugging him" I didn't want to tell him Pauls business, it wasn't my news to tell and he should trust my me even if I didn't tell him everything.

"It is my business Bella, you're going to be my wife soon and I want to know why you were hugging another man!" I laughed sarcastically;

"Another man? Jesus Edward, jealous much? He's PAUL! He isn't the cheating kind and neither am I for that matter, he was having a hard time and I was comforting him, I'm not telling you why because it's actually NOT your business; now please leave I want to have an early night." He stood there stunned at my reaction, but why would I lie? I haven't been dishonest to him and he should be more trusting towards me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just love you so much and I hate the thought of you being with other men" was he going to be like this when we're married? Was he going to tell me not to see people or try to stop me contacting my friends?

I sighed deeply, turning off the light with the switch above my bed and closing my eyes, I couldn't be bothered changing, or wiping my makeup off; I wanted to fall asleep and wake up refreshed tomorrow morning, I didn't want to fight with Edward and if I started talking now I knew it would end up arguing so I chose not to.

He stood there for a few minutes and then left, realising he didn't have a chance of getting my attention, I loved him a lot, more than anything I've ever loved before; but sometimes he was just too possessive for my liking.

I woke up to the sound of Rosalie and Emmett arguing... again, I cringed and pulled the pillow over my head to cover my ears, but it didn't help, they've been at each other's throats for a few weeks now and no one knew why, not even they didn't know why. It's always the small things that get Rosalie started off in one of her 'pissy' moods, if he slurps his soup or talks with his mouth full or jokes about something silly, it always made her angry.

"Emmett you are so fucking stupid!" god round 2 begins; I crawl out of bed and get showered and changed, then heading downstairs to watch them argue again and again. "Rosie what the fuck are you talking about!" he didn't even know why he was getting yelled at? Oh this should be good, I came into the lounge and saw Emmett looking frustrated and Rose looking red with anger; crossing her arms and screaming at him.

"You should fucking know! You're my boyfriend" he shook his head; I knew this must be tough for him; he hated fighting with Rosalie for obvious reasons. "Bells! Help me out here!" I shook my head, not wanting to get involved, but that set her off more

"Oh so you need help to get out of the situation you brought on yourself FUCKING PERFECT EMMETT! Really" and with that she stormed off to her room and slamming the door behind her, we both jump at the sound and he sat down, and ran his hands through his hair.

"What did you do now Emmett?" he just sat there, looking at the floor "I don't even fucking know Bella, I haven't done anything wrong!" I believed him, but I guess Rosalie didn't think so, I put my hand on his shoulder and kneel down so I could see his face "I'll go talk to her big man" he smiled timidly and I went off to her room, demanding to know what's wrong.

I knocked on the door lightly, waiting for her to tell me to leave or to open the door and tell me to fuck off, but it never came; I opened the door slowly and found her sitting on the edge of her bed, holding a teddy bear that Emmett won for her on a trip to a fair a few years ago.

My eyes softened, she looked so upset; I sat beside her and held her tight, hoping I could help her be happy again. "I don't know what to do Bells" she shook her head and wiped the tears furiously away from her face, what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong Rose, I can't help you unless you tell me" which was true, I wanted to help and to make sure she was alright, "he's going to hate me Bella," what? How could she think that Emmett loved her to pieces, he would die for her if he had to!

"Rosalie, I don't understand, he loves you, he could never hate you!" she shook her head, holding me tighter, after a minute or so she calmed down and let go of me, looking me in the eyes and whispering;

"Bella... I'm pregnant" there was one thing I thought of straight away; that I DEFINITELY did not see that coming.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Is it alright? I wasn't too sure but I wanted a twist that didn't always happen to Bella and Edward, so does anyone have any new ideas? They would be really useful.**

**Rachel (: x**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

I sat there for a moment, letting it sink in; she's pregnant? How was that even possible, I thought she always used protection (or so she said) so I don't understand how they managed to create a baby "are you sure Rose?"

She nodded, still crying; who wouldn't cry when hearing your pregnant while still in school with no job or qualifications, "You know Carlisle and Esme will support you as will Emmett; he'll be excited to be a father" that set her off into more tears; did she not want to be a mom yet?

"I'm not ready for a kid Bella, I love children and I want to be a mom; just not at the age of 20" she was right, but I didn't know what to tell her, to abort the child, to put it into a adoption which I knew she wouldn't because of her past, she could even just keep the child and go back to school; but she still wanted her freedom as a young adult.

"I don't know what to tell you Rose, I think you should talk to Emmett to see what he wants as well." I already knew he'd be excited, he always wanted kids from what he told me; wanting to watch them grow up looking like Rosalie but acting like him, he was a big kid himself; he'd treat them right.

"I don't want to tell him" why was she so insecure about this? It was simple; tell Emmett, he would love her no matter what "He's going to realise when you start forming a bump" she shook her head, and put her teddy down behind her on the bed.

She got up and started pacing, looking deep in thought; "I'm getting rid of it" I was literally stunned; that was one option I didn't think she'd pick, not in a million years.

"Rosalie please think about this, you'll regret this as soon as it's done, I promise I'll be there for you, I'll look after the child until you get your qualifications; my education can wait, I've already skipped a year I might as well skip a few more"

She looked astounded; not processing my offer, I knew I could wait a few more years to go to school, I'd be a lot older than the kids and I wouldn't care, I wanted them to be happy and she wouldn't be if she aborted this child.

"I can't let you do that Bella" she spoke with a broken whisper, why couldn't she accept it? I wouldn't mind, after thinking it through the other night, I realised I didn't want kids; Edward and I always talked about children; how many we would have, their names and what they might look like; but I suddenly had a feeling about bringing kids into a world full of war and hatred, I couldn't do it.

"Rose, I will be their auntie Bella, the one who is a permanent babysitter, I want to do this for you; I probably won't be having kids so I honestly don't mind, or at least tell Emmett, if he found out you aborted his baby without him knowing, he'd be devastated."

I could tell by her face that she was reconsidering, I was almost getting a yes out of her mouth when Emmett barged in, looking angry but hurt "Rosie baby, I want to know what I done wrong, I'll make it right but you need to tell me" I looked at her knowingly and got up, mouthing 'good luck', I just hoped she made the right decision.

I went downstairs and went outside for some air, just sitting on the step and closing my eyes, letting the light rain hit my face, cooling me down from the stress. How would I tell Edward about my new decision? Would he still marry me? Or should I wait until after the wedding and just let him think we had a chance of having kids; I shook that thought away, I couldn't break his heart after trapping him like that.

"Bells, are you alright?" I looked up to find Alice skipping over with Edward and Jasper; obviously she forced them both to go shopping with her to give me space. "I'm fine Alice, I needed to let Rose and Emmett talk privately without anyone butting in" she sat down beside me, shooing the boys away to put her bags of shopping away.

Edward looked pained, probably wondering whether I was talking to him after his accusations last night. I look away from him and just stare at the trees, hearing them enter the house, "Bella, when are you going to forgive him? He's been doing my head in with this 'moody' attitude" I smiled, his moody moments where annoying,

"I already have, I'm just letting him stew a bit, but I doubt he'll want to speak to me after I talk to him about something important" her eyes went wide and she grabbed my hand "you're pregnant aren't you?" WHAT! Where in the hell did she get that idea from? Her brains made the mistake of picking the wrong sister to ask, I shook my head,

"No Alice, I'm definitely NOT pregnant, the problem... is that I never want to be" she gasped lightly, surprised at what I was saying, it even surprised me to be honest. "b-but you and Edward always talked about kids and trying once you were married" I shrugged, refusing to look at her

"I know Ally, but after the past few days, I realised I don't want my child living in a world like this, maybe if we could time travel to a time where bad things didn't happen, but I just can't do it" her grip tightened on my hand,

"Tell Edward Bells, maybe he could help you change your mind, you're not going to deny me the only chance of being an auntie are you?" I chuckled, knowing that I wasn't denying her of it, she would be soon anyway; "I'll talk to him Ally, but I doubt he'll change my mind."

She smiled kindly and then got up to get out of the rain, I still sat there for a few minutes, just giving myself some alone time until I had to go into the house and face Edward so we could make up.

"I'm sorry" I heard the sincere words and turned around to see Edward standing there, "I honestly didn't mean to cause an argument, I love you and want to be with you; I just get so jealous at times, I promise I'll try to change that, I'll do anything to keep you" his eyes were pleading, begging me to forgive him; I already did.

I got up and walked over to him, holding his face between my hands and kissing his lips gently, "I already did Edward, just cut down on the jealously would ya?" he gave me his famous crooked grin and pulled me into a hug, holding me and kissing me sweetly, now just to tell him the news that would cause a new argument.

"Can we talk Edward? alone" he laughed, not sensing my serious tone, "we are alone" I rolled my eyes and took his hand "upstairs Edward" he waggled his eyebrows and rushed me inside, slapping my ass as if to walk faster, I glared at him and we headed upstairs to where he lifted me and threw me on the bed (gently obviously), getting on top of me and kissing me hungrily as if looking for more.

"Edward, this isn't what I meant" he laughed and continued kissing me, I lay there powerless as he touched my body, his touch captivated me, wanting me to keep going; but I decided the only way to stop him was to tell him.

"I don't want kids" he stopped quickly, and looked down at me in amazement, the lust that once filled his eyes had vanished and he just lay there on top of me, which made it all the more awkward.

"What?" he sounded so confused, like he didn't believe what I was saying; "I've been thinking about and I just can't bring children into this world Edward, I'm sorry" he got up abruptly and shook his head, pacing my room quickly

"We've already planned kids Bella, I want to have children with you, I want to watch them get older and see their first steps, first words; I want to see what they would look like, if they would have your hair and my eyes or the other way round, I want children and you know that"

He sounded so hurt, I didn't mean to hurt him; "I'm sorry Edward, please understand, I don't want them living in such a horrible place" his eyes shot up to look straight into mine, his eyebrows lowered and he frowned slightly

"They would be OUR kids Bella, don't you understand THAT! We would protect them from all those 'horrible' things, we would look after them and teach them values, they will be perfect" I looked down to the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze, he was trying so hard to change my mind, but I knew it wouldn't; at least not for a few years.

"Let me just think about it more, I feel at this moment that kids would make everything so complicated, we don't need kids Edward; we love each other" I waited for him to respond, but he didn't; he stormed out of the room and headed downstairs, slamming the front door on his way out of the house, I sat there crying, upset about what happened; why was I stupid enough to tell him, I should've just tricked him like I thought.

I went downstairs to see everyone sitting in the lounge, Alice and Jasper were holding each other on the swivel seat, while Carlisle and Esme were standing, looking sympathetically at me and Rose and Emmett sitting on the sofa, Emmett looked sad and Rose understood, she got up and hugged me while I let the tears fall once more.

Esme and Rose sat me down, sitting either side of me, "what happened Bella" her tone softened as she held my hand "I don't know Esme, I just told him the truth and he ran off; I've made a mess of things" her hand tightened and she shook her head

"he'll get over it eventually sweetheart; give him time" I knew he wouldn't get over this, it was one of the deal breakers, he wanted to have children; I just didn't know if I could cope with kids after everything that happened to me, would I be so blind and find out that a teacher or a friend rape my children, abuse them like I was, could I live with the guilt, the shame of not being there to protect them?

"Bella, you already gave me advice, and I'm keeping the baby, so I want to give you advice, I want you to reconsider having kids with Edward, you will make a great mom and Edward will be a great dad, you two are so special, you won't be perfect at it, no one is; but like me, you have everyone supporting you." I smiled at her words, she was right but I still felt like I didn't want kids, but would I have to in order to keep Edward?

We all sat there, watching TV, reading, but I just sat there, curled up on the seat; waiting for Edward to come home. It had been hours since I last seen him, I needed him, I craved his warmth, his touch, his love; but he still never came home.

"Bella, it's time for bed, it's getting late" Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and tried to get me to go to bed, it was around midnight and he still hadn't come home, I was sitting right here until he came back.

"I'm fine here Carlisle, I'm going to wait up for him." He nodded in understanding and whispered goodnight while kissing my forehead and then he headed to bed.

I was starting to drift in and out of sleep, it was now 3 in the morning and he still wasn't here, I rang and rang, I even texted a few times to see if he'd answer, but he didn't; was this how he felt when I left every time we had an argument that pissed me off? I hated this feeling, now I realised why he looked so frantic when I came home after

I wiped the tears from my face and sighed, pacing the room to keep myself awake, it was nearly time for everyone to wake up, to get ready for college or work, I was drained of energy but the feel of worry kept me awake, I couldn't sleep knowing he was out there on his own.

I heard footsteps and spun round, thinking it was Edward, but it was the others getting up for breakfast, they looked at me and their eyes softened as if they were pitying me, they knew I hated that look, I sat on the sofa and crossed my leg while it kicked up and down impatiently,

Alice came over quickly, standing beside were I sat and muttering "he hasn't come home yet has he?" well duh captain obvious, would I be fucking sitting down here in the same clothes as last night if he had? I shook my head and put my head in my hands, trying to control my emotions, they felt as though they were all over the place, I needed to see him.

The others went to the kitchen, knowing I wanted to be alone, they all came in one by one, saying good bye and good luck before heading to college or work, once they all left I sat there in silence, running my hands through my hair, trying to stop myself from thinking about the time that went past so slowly.

I finally heard the door open but it was Esme getting back from work, she frowned at the sight of me, I was feeling the hot tears running down my face "why isn't he back Esme" my voice was cracking and she ran over to comfort me, trying to calm me down.

"He'll be back soon Bella, I know he will" I really hoped he would be, I would do anything to fix this, even having kids when I didn't want them, he was my life, the only thing keeping me going; what have I done?

* * *

**Okay so I don't know how long he should stay away; its a bit different from the usual scenario of Bella storming off and leaving, so should I wait a few days or just that evening? Really need the advice and can't wait to hear it!**

**Rachel (: x**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

It was getting dark, I was starting to feel sick with worry and I couldn't touch any of the food that Esme or the others brought me; I waited for him to come home; would he ever show up? I was getting impatient; what was I going to do? I felt useless, completely and utterly useless.

I rang him again, waiting for him to answer but it never came, in a way I wasn't surprised yet I was still hurt that he wouldn't answer my calls; he usually picked up after the first ring, but this every single time I called him it went straight to voicemail, not even ringing; did he seriously turn his phone off or maybe it died? It was frustrating,

Hour after hour my worry and heartbreak soon turned into anger; how could he do this to me? I know that I've done the EXACT same but I always came back; whether it was the next morning or a few hours later, was he trying to get back at me for the day I left him because I accidently seen him proposing to Rose and assumed the worse? He said he forgave me, that was short lived I guess.

I heard the door open and I didn't even bother turning round, I knew it was just the others, and as I predicted they walked in to me standing there; just tapping my foot and crossing my arms; staring out the window waiting for him to come into view, for his car to magically appear,

"Bella, go get a shower and get changed, it'll make you feel better and then come down for a bite to eat" Jasper had his hands on my shoulders, trying to persuade me to do anything but stand here and wait for him, he must've thought Edward wouldn't be back for a while; I felt so hurt and angry that I didn't care;

I simply nodded and headed upstairs to freshen up, but when I got there I could see why they wanted me to go get cleaned up; I looked in the mirror and then realised how bad I looked; my hair was every shape known to man, my mascara covered my cheeks and other parts of my face from where I rubbed my eyes, and I looked like I hadn't slept for days with the deep bags that were starting to look permanent on my porcelain skin.

I jumped in the shower, letting the warm water run down my body, letting the silence take over and leave me there to cry, not a loud cry that would've been heard by the others; but just letting the tears flow down my face, mixing into the water that was cooling down my face; making it look nothing more than what it was, I got changed into some comfy sweats, thinking it would be a pretty dragged out waiting game with Edward, not caring if I looked horrible, I tied my hair up still soaking wet and put it in a bun, I didn't need to look my best, I just needed Edward so I could yell at him for leaving me for so long, I went downstairs and sat on the window seat, waiting to see him come back to me.

I heard a small cough behind me, was Emmett or Jasper trying to force me to eat? Couldn't they just leave me be? I wanted to turn around and tell them to leave when I heard another, then another; did they really want my attention that badly?

I turn abruptly and my mouth turns into an angry pucker; he was back? He walked out of the kitchen, looking rough as sandpaper, his hair was tangled from not brushing it; he had bags under his eyes and he looked as white as a ghost, with the look of guilt that was shining through his eyes.

I was livid; I stood there with my arms crossed and raised one of my eyebrows, waiting for the explanation that never came, we stood there staring at each other for quite some time, it felt like hours but I knew it would only be a few minutes, I shifted my gaze to the grandfathers clock and noticed it was around 8 the next evening, close to the time that he left;, I shook my head in fury as the next few words came from his mouth,

"Have you changed your mind?" I look up at him, the shock evident on my face, he comes home after nearly a DAY of having me worry about him, thinking whether he would be leaving me and never contacting me again and THAT'S the first thing he says to me? To say that I was pissed off was an understatement.

"Oh, so no hello, no I'm sorry, no, 'I meant to call'; nothing but a 'have you changed your mind'!" he looked away, not wanting to look at the anger in my face, I storm over to him and started hitting his chest, screaming all the curse words a sailor would use, bursting into tears at seeing his face, the guilt that kept building and building,

"How could you fucking make me worry like that, at least I fucking TEXT but you, YOU just fucking get up and leave without any sign that you're still living! I sat up ALL bloody night waiting for you, I take a 10 minute break to freshen up and you come back asking me if I'd changed my mind! YOU BASTARD!"

By the end of my little speech the Cullen's where behind Edward watching the scene unfold; I kept hitting him while he stood there and took it; he finally grabbed my arms and pulled me into an embrace while I continued to cry

"I thought you left me" I whispered into his chest, not able to fight anymore, I was exhausted from the pain, from staying up all night worrying, he was rocking us back and forth, calming me down from my small breakdown, "I'm sorry love, I didn't realise I worried you so much, I was so angry and obviously felt betrayed, I didn't want to cause more fights between us, I hate it when we argue"

I couldn't agree with him more; I hated the fights, the arguments, the storming off when things got tough, if we got married would it get worse? Would we survive all the battles that kept arising? I guess marriage is about compromises, something that we have to do for the other person in order for our love to last, to make sure that we could just let things go and just give in to that other person.

I stayed silent, hugging him tightly; never wanting to let go, I knew I couldn't live without him, after last night it was plain as day; so I knew what I had to do in order to keep him from leaving.

"If it means that much to you Edward, I'll have kids with you, I don't want to be the reason for you leaving" he pulled me out of the embrace slowly, not letting go of the top of my arms; he smiled gently and kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, in and out.

"You would do that for me?" did he not know that I would die for him? Even when we have the arguments I always come back to him; I loved him and I didn't want us to end.

"I would do anything for you Edward, I love you" I heard the others ushering out of the room quietly,"I love you too Bella, more than you'll ever know."

Why did we always have to fight? I see Esme and Carlisle being happily married and I think to myself, will we ever have that? Just having the love and compassion that they seem to have? We were both stubborn asses, I knew that; but it didn't mean I didn't want us to work; to stay as a couple, I guess both of us had to give and take, just to let go and see what happens, if I got pregnant then that would be okay, because I would have Edward by my side, supporting me through the entire thing.

We sat on the sofa, cuddling and kissing; thankful that Edward came back and that we could sort things out.

"Edward, are we always going to be fighting like this?" he looked down at me and chuckled, his chest shaking lightly from the laughter, was this funny to him? "Of course love, but it's about the sticking with it and trying to work things out that matter, Esme and Carlisle used to fight all the time until they just gave in and let the other do whatever they wanted but with certain boundaries." Carlisle and Esme used to argue! No way, they are the most loving and caring couple I've ever seen; it was impossible.

"It's true dear, we used to fight like cats and dogs, but we finally realised that enough was enough and we should just set some rules between us and abide by them, we've been happy ever since" Carlisle smiled at Esme's statement, gazing at her lovingly and kissing her cheek, so maybe Edward and I did have a chance, we would just need to set some ground rules.

I must've been more tired than I thought that night because once I closed my eyes for a second, I woke up in my warm, cosy bed and an round me as though they would never let me go, I smiled at the thought; I turned my head slightly and saw Edward fast asleep beside me, he must've been exhausted too, I try to spin myself round, to face him; he was still snoring quietly and looked so peaceful; he truly was a beautiful man.

I kissed the tip of his nose and chuckled, his nose twitched at my touch and I tried to hold in the laughter that was dying to come out, I kissed his lips and a small smile formed on his face, I kissed him again and I felt it deepening while I was slowly turning on my back, he was turning me himself and his eyes were wide open, smiling down at me,

We stopped kissing and he kissed my lips one more time, then a second time and a third before he started speaking "that was the best wakeup call I've ever had" I rolled my eyes, it certainly wasn't but I could always do better, we'll be waking up to each other every morning soon and I was excited at the thought.

"Well, I'll have to improve wont I?" he winked at me and kissed me again, holding me close to his body, as usual; I heard a knock on the door, Edward moaned, ready to kill the person who was interrupting us, but Rose came in and smirked

"Thought you were waiting until you're married?" typical, she had to bring that up, I actually forgot about that deal and was going to cheer him up; but if I wanted 2 months free of shopping from Alice, I couldn't break it, I moaned and pushed Edward off of me and got out of bed, stretching and making funny noises while I done it,

"Ha ha Rose, how about you shut up!" she laughed at my crankiness, not caring about the pissed look on my face, she shrugged and crossed her arms tight across her chest

"Well, I wanted to finish picking the flowers for the wedding, it's officially 3 weeks until the big day!" she was now beaming at the thought, she was probably just happy that she hadn't gained weight yet for the photos.

"Yeah yeah couldn't it wait?" I just wanted to go back to bed and cuddle up to Edward all day, she looked at her watch and shook her head "You've slept half the day away, it's 1 in the afternoon, so get up lazy head and chop chop!" wait, 1 in the afternoon? Crap we really did sleep in; I walked slowly over the bathroom to freshen up and then picked the clothes that I'd be wearing that day.

Edward was still lying in my bed... going back to sleep; yeah he was getting away with it that easily, I snuck up to the bed, grabbing one of the pillows that was lying on the floor, and started hitting him with it "WAKE UP EDDIE!" he yelled in fright as he woke up, looking like he was about to pounce. I squealed and ran out of the room, running down the stairs and going to the kitchen to hide behind Emmett

Edward ran in, looking around for me when I heard Emmett chuckling, he didn't... did he? Emmett moved and I was in full view for Edward to get me, I looked like a deer in headlights while he was smiling at me evilly, whispering low "you're dead" I gulped and ran off once again, he chased me round the kitchen, the lounge and most of the house before he caught me and threw me over his shoulder, I couldn't stop laughing and was hitting his back to get him to put me down, being upside down made me feel a wave of nausea.

"Edward I'm going to be sick" he set me down and I took a few deep breaths, trying to let the blood slowly make its ways back round my body instead of rushing to my head, I punched him playfully "don't ever do that again Eddie!" his eyebrow raised and I laughed

"Eddie? Its Edward love" I shook my head, not agreeing with that in the slightest "you need a nickname at its perfect" he pulled me into his arms as he looked into my eyes, smiling; "no way I'd prefer a different name if you don't mind," I pretended to think about it and then I found a new name "how about Sexward?" his eyes went wide and he burst out laughing so much that the girls showed up to help me get away from him

"Come on Bella, stop entertaining your fiancé and start getting to work, we only have a short amount of time left." He was still laughing as we walked away and he doesn't realise that'll be his new nickname, he'll be wishing for Eddie now!

When I walked into the room the girls sat back down in front of dozens of books, flower catalogues and how to design them for a wedding, "I think Rose petals would be beautiful" of course Rosalie would, I didn't really like Roses, they were too posh for my liking, "I'd rather have something simple guys," they looked up with serious faces, nodding and looking back down to the books, I dandered over and watched as they picked through them, until I noticed a certain flower, it was perfect, it was like an oversized version of a flower in the meadow, the ones which were beside Edward and I when he proposed, I loved them.

I pointed down and smiled "I want those at the wedding!" they raised their eyebrows, wondering why I wanted JUST these, "they were in the meadow that night Edward proposed" they all smiled knowing it was perfect,

"That would be beautiful Bells, Okay we will need to get thousands of these, and also these for the tables to be mixed in, is that alright Bella?" I looked at the other flowers and agreed, as long as that certain flower was there, and then I couldn't care less.

I stood there while they discussed the plans, I either agreed or told them what I wanted and it was over before it even started, I couldn't believe that in 21 days I'd officially be married to Edward, I was excited and because I gained the house from my mom and dad, it was the perfect home to move into, we had everything we could ever have already, it was an amazing feeling.

* * *

**Okay, I hope this is alright for you guys because the next time you read it'll be the wedding! I hope you all are enjoying the book and stay tuned for the next instalment later... Please keep reviewing, they're really helpful and thank you so much for such positive comments. I really appreciate it!**

**Rachel (: x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

The past few weeks have been a blur; a stressful but surreal blur; most of the time it was about organising the wedding, picking up the dresses (while one of the bridesmaid dresses had to be returned due to me hating a certain cheating bitch); sorting out the cake and making sure the venue and reception was perfect; Everything was finally falling into place

It was the night before the wedding, we were having a rehearsal dinner and everyone was there having fun, Paul ended up bringing a girl called Amy from the reservation; she was beautiful, she had olive toned skin and long shiny black hair, her eyes were a deep brown and her smile was sincere, she seemed so nice and most importantly he looked in love.

I was happy for him and knew he found his true love, and now that I thought about it I hadn't seen Leah since I caught her, she rang a few times and I knew what it would be about; but I didn't care, she made her bed and now she has to lie in it.

The rehearsal dinner went by quickly, time flew by with everyone having so much fun (but not too much) and it was an exhausting night, after the night was done we said all our goodbyes to everyone and ended up all collapsing on the sofa, hoping to find the will power to go up the stairs and into bed;

Alice jumped up, still hyper from tonight and spoke loudly "Okay guys, let's go to bed, now Edward you have to leave earlier than Bella, you can't see the bride before the wedding! So go to bed now!" he groaned and held me tighter, he didn't want to leave me and I laughed weakly due to the exhaustion building up in my body

"Edward just go, the faster you go to sleep then the faster it is for me to become your wife" after saying that he perked him up slightly so he smiled and kissed me one last time, whispering "I love you Bella Swan" at that moment all I could think was 'oh how I'd miss that name', but I knew I was changing it with good reasons, to be with the man I loved; I kissed him back and whispered in his ear "I love you too, see you in the morning"

We all headed up to bed, not looking forward to 'crazy Alice' in the morning; but I couldn't wait for the best day of my life to begin at dawn.

For once I woke up bright and early, opening the curtains to welcome the sunlight that shone outside; Alice planned it perfectly, as she predicted the weather would be great; I think that girl might be psychic but you never know, it may be a hidden gift.

Closing my eyes and feeling the warmth on my face felt great and I was smiling from ear to ear, feeling so happy about today; feeling in my gut that it would be memorable.

Then I had a thought that made my smile fade; my parents, they wouldn't be here to see me walk up the aisle to my soon to be husband, my mom wouldn't be fussing over my hair or the gown, my dad would be giving me away to Edward, but I guess it was their final gift to me before they died; I never would've met Edward and fallen in love if I wasn't put into foster care.

I looked up to the clouds above me and let a tear fall down my cheek, whispering "Thank you mom, dad; I love you" before running to the shower to get ready for my time to shine.

"Bella hurry up! You're going to make us fall behind schedule!" was she really going to be this bossy all day? I was going to kill Alice today; could I not have a wash in peace?

"I need to be clean Alice!" I heard her sigh loudly, so because I didn't want her taking a hissy fit, I put my dressing gown around me and walk out to find her hands on her hips while she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, great now I've pissed off the demon.

She walked over and grabbed my hand yelling "WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" she dragged me downstairs to where the Esme and Rose were sitting; getting their hair and nails done; they smiled up at me and laughed at the look on Alice's face, she pushed me into a chair and clapped her hands together, making two people magically appear to do my hair and makeup.

I decided to have my hair up in a French fishtail seashell braid with a few strands falling down my face which were curled loosely to look natural, my makeup was light with a small amount of blusher; to make my face look fresh and they done a French manicure on my nails; I looked beautiful.

"Bella, let's get you dressed!" the hair stylists left and we gently picked up the dress and they helped me put it on so I wouldn't ruin my hair; we should've put the dress on first but Alice refused, saying it would 'crease' the dress.

I heard Esme crying quietly, full of happiness that I was getting married to Edward "You look breathtaking Bella" I smiled and blushed slightly, thanking god you wouldn't see it under the makeup; I walk over to the mirror in the hall and gasp, I did look beautiful; I was a new woman, I forgot how beautiful the dress was, I put on my heels and then Rose put the veil on the top of my head.

The girls looked gorgeous in the dresses I chose, even Alice was pleased with my decision; not expecting me to pick something to beautiful, all they're hairs were the same, put into soft curls; Alice had to put extensions in for the wedding, and I never knew why she didn't have long hair, she suited it so well. All of them looked amazing, I was so proud to have them as my bridesmaids.

"Bella thank you for letting me be a bridesmaid, you look beautiful" I smiled at Emily, she was so sweet, she understood why Leah wasn't in the wedding anymore and she supported my decision, I couldn't have a cheat in my wedding.

"Okay ladies lets go and watch a single lady become a married woman!" Alice basically pushed us out the door, where I found two classic wedding cars sitting there, waiting to take me to the church, I was amazed; they matched perfectly with the vintage themed wedding, I look over to Esme and hug her tightly,

"Thank you Esme" she was such a good person and I was grateful to be her foster child, she gave me everything since I arrived here and she was a beautiful person; inside and out; she hugged me back and then gently let go, trying to hold back the tears of joy

"Don't you be ruining my makeup dear, now let's get you to the altar" the chauffeur opened the door and helped me in, making sure that my hair wasn't ruined while getting into the car, I was starting to feel nervous, but in a good way; the butterflies were fluttering like crazy in my stomach and my head was spinning with excitement, I couldn't wait to see Edward standing there waiting for me to become his forever.

We arrived at the church and the doors of my car opened, I smiled as Esme and Rose helped me out of the car while Alice and Emily fixed their dresses, smoothing out the creases.

Alice then ran over to me and passed me my bouquet of flowers and bounced up and down, even in an expensive gown she still managed to bounce with happiness; I needed to find out her secret on how she could be so hyper.

"You ready to become a Cullen?" I nodded gently and sighed happily, taking deep breaths as I saw Carlisle standing there waiting to take me up the aisle to my future husband, I walk over to him and welcome his hug, realising that he was truly a magnificent man.

"You look beautiful Bella, I can't believe how happy and confident you've became since the first time we brought you home; I'm proud of you sweetheart" he was so kind, his words were sincere and he looked so loving; I couldn't believe I found someone so generous to be my second father.

"Thank you for everything Carlisle, you've made my life better and I couldn't be more grateful" he wiped the tear from my eye so it wouldn't ruin my mascara "you deserve happiness Bella and I'm glad you found it with Edward" he kissed my forehead and invited me to take his arm, we heard the music and Alice started bossing us around again, making sure we timed it perfectly.

Alice skipped in first, obviously making an entrance; then Rosalie followed looking as if she was floating on air and Emily walked in, smiling and looking shy as always; it was now Esme's turn and she squeezed my hand and winked at me, then walked towards the aisle, I closed my eyes and took a second to catch my breath, this was it, the moment I became Edwards wife; his one and only and you know what? I couldn't have felt more complete.

"You ready Bella?" I nodded my head and linked my arm into his, hearing my queue and slowly making my way down the aisle.

As we walked down the altar I smiled in amazement, the church looked spectacular; there was candles everywhere; giving off a small flicker of light from each, there were petals place up the aisle, letting me feel as though I was walking through the meadow, the guests all smiled and watched as I looked around the room; I turn to where the minister was and saw him, the man I loved; his mouth formed into his famous crooked grin, his eyes glistening with excitement, he finally knew that I would be his for the rest of our lives.

As we got to the end Carlisle placed my hand in Edwards, the minister coughs loudly and begins.

"We have come together in the presence of God and these witnesses to join you, Isabella Marie Swan, and you, Edward Antony Cullen, in holy matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that the two of you will long remember, and because of this, we are grateful to share in your joy."

We both looked at each other and smiled while the minister continued "Marriage is a serious commitment meant for your welfare and enjoyment. Marriage also offers each of you the opportunity to grow together as a couple and as unique individuals. "

He was right, marriage was a serious commitment, but I knew I was ready to take this journey with Edward, even the arguments that we suffered through were worth us being here today.

"Please face each other and join hands." We turned around and held hands, he gently squeezed my hand and winked, causing me to blush; even after all of this, his wink caused me to blush the deepest shade of red, I heard someone snicker, knowing it was Emmett, but I ignored him (for now) and stared lovingly at Edward.

"Isabella do you take this man, Edward , to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honour and respect him, and comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?"

I winked at Edward, causing the guests to laugh quietly between them and then said those two words I've been dying to say all day "I do" he pretended to sigh in relief, and that caused even the minister to chuckle before becoming serious again

"Edward, do you take this woman, Isabella, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honour, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live?"

He pretended to take a moment to think about it, looking at the door and then smirking, "I do" I punched him playfully on the arm; he will definitely pay for that one later!

"Your wedding rings are symbolic of your commitment to each other and your endless love for each other." Isabella, please place your ring on Edwards third finger of his left hand and repeat these words"

I took a breath and copied the minister word for word, never breaking eye contact with Edward, even when putting the ring on, I probably put it on the wrong finger but that would be rather comical to tell our kids someday. After I spoke the words he turned to Edward telling him to do the same as I did; as he did I heard some women crying at the ceremony; there are always a couple of criers at weddings!

"Having heard the vows you have made to each other, and by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride" the guests stood up and clapped enthusiastically, Edward lifted me up off the ground and spun me round while kissing me lovingly, the ceremony was perfect and I even heard a few wolf whistles and kissing noises; again coming from Emmett, he was such a child.

Edward put me down and we walked down the altar, now as Mr and Mrs Cullen.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the wedding? Be truthful, if there's ANYTHING wrong with it let me know by reviewing this chapter and I'll rewrite parts of it, because I'm always looking for ways to improve.**

**Rachel (: x**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

The dinner was perfect, and by perfect I mean it was AMAZING! We had three course meal and a few drinks (just one of two, even though we were underage) and laughed at Emmett talking about what names he wanted to name his baby

"Tyson, NO wait, Max or maybe Pauly D" I was nearly in tears from laughing so hard, Rosalie looked furious and slapped him on the back of the head "there is no way in hell I'm naming our baby with those names, his name will be Aaron for a boy or Kayleigh for a girl!" he pouted and rubbed his head where Rosalie had slapped him; "but Rosie they need to have epic names!"

This boy was ridiculous, he was such a big kid when it came to serious matters, I decided to help him out "Rose, why don't you let him pick their middle names, no one uses their middle names anymore" she threw me a dirty look and then saw Emmett trying to do a puppy dog face, it was quite creepy but she fell for it, nodding her head and Emmett kissing her face all over.

I heard the clinking of glasses and saw Carlisle standing up, ready to give his speech. Everyone turned around to face him and became silent; I was excited to hear what he was going to say and was glad it was finally time for the speeches.

He took the microphone into his hand and tapped it lightly, checking that it was on and then smirked "firstly I just want to say congratulations to the new Mr and Mrs Cullen, but I would like to thank everyone for being here to watch my children be wed today; it's not every day that you find yourself so proud of both the bride and the groom. We've had a tough few years but I wouldn't change it for the world, you look beautiful Bella, absolutely breathtaking... and you too Edward" everyone laughed at the joke and Edward shook his head while putting his arm around my shoulder, kissing the top of my head as Carlisle continued

"I hope you two have a wonderful and happy life together, so good luck with the fighting and the kids that will soon follow, to the bride and groom" he raised his glass and so did the rest of the guests and took a drink and applauded his speech, it was beautiful; he walked over and hugged Edward and I then sat back down.

Everyone had their own speech prepared, we listened to Alice, Rose, Esme, and Jasper which meant now it was Emmett's turn, I started to feel nervous, wondering what he would say to all these people.

He coughed loudly into the mic and started smirking "Welcome to all, my name is Emmett as you all know, and I am Edward and Bells' opening act. Before I start I would like to say that Bella you look stunning, and Edward you just look stunned!" laughter filled the room, typical Emmett trying to make a people laugh with his speech

"So Edward dude, I'm going to give you some good advice to make sure you both have a great marriage, NUMBER ONEL whenever you're wrong admit it and whenever you're right shut the hell up" oh god, if that's only number one what were the others going to be, Edward was sitting there smiling and laughing at the speech while I knew it would only be a matter of time before I start blushing.

"NUMBER TWO: never be afraid that Bella is going to leave you, because she's spent the last few years training you and she does not give up easily" he winked at me after and I already felt myself getting redder,

"And finally NUMBER THREE: Don't go to bed angry, just go to bed a lot! CHEERS TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM" my mouth hit the floor at the last one while everyone else laughed and Rosalie slapped Emmett's are playfully, well now I knew nothing could get worse than this.

Edward downed his drink and stood up ready to say his speech, hopefully he didn't get Emmett to help him or else I would kill him

"Firstly my beautiful wife and I would like to thank you all for coming today to share our special day with us, but I would also like to thank Bella for accepting my proposal and making me the luckiest man in the world, I doubt I could love someone anymore than I love you right now, and I cannot wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together, having children and growing old, watching them grow up to hopefully be as strong willed and beautiful as you."

I blushed, letting a few tears fall down from my eyes, he leant over and kissed me gently on the lips, and wiping the tears away, everyone applauded and we then heard Emmett scream the words "PARTY TIME!"

We all went to the party room, where there were no tables for people to stay seated at; everyone had to get up and dance, and if they didn't want to dance there was an open bar right at the end of the room (for the men to escape the women wanting them to get up and have fun)

The music started playing and it was time for our first dance as man and wife, we chose the song everything I do by Bryan Adams, we both loved this song and the lyrics really spoke to us. Edward held my waist and he guided me round the dance floor, kissing me every few seconds and smiling most of the time, twirling me round and lifting me up, making me feel like I could fly.

The song ended and everyone joined us on the dance floor, we decided to have a band and a DJ, for the first half of the night it was live music, pumping up the energy and making everyone dance for their lives, then the DJ was on to keep us all going.

It was near the end of the night when we saw Jasper jumping up on stage, asking the DJ to turn the music down and he stood there, being watched by everyone; no one knew what his plans were except for me, I thought he would chicken out but he was doing it!

"I would just like to take a minute to share a moment with the love of my life" I smiled and gave him the thumbs up, mouthing good luck and watching the smile become bigger on his face, he jumped off the stage and walked towards Alice who looked shell-shocked

He got down on one knee and a few people gasped, while the others either smiled or had open mouths "Alice, I can't explain to you how much I love you, I've spent months trying to think of a way to do this, when a good friend suggested that I done this at her wedding" my eyes were tearing up and I saw people looking over and smiling at me,

"Alice, I've wanted to ask you this from the first moment I seen you, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?" he opened the box and Alice screamed, bouncing into his arms and yelling "YES! OF COURSE I WILL!"

I was the first one to run over to them and hug them tight "congratulations!" they both hugged me back and smiled "I couldn't have done this without you Bells" aw shucks, he was making me blush "I'm so happy for you two, I can't believe you're getting married!" Alice and I started doing a happy dance while Jasper and Edward laughed at us, "I can't believe YOU ARE married" I smiled, I was actually married!

The DJ started to lower the music down, we all turned to listen "Okay folks that's it for tonight, thank you for coming to the wedding and let's give it up to the bride and groom!" everyone cheered and applauded, Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed me passionately.

We headed out the doors to the car, getting excited to get going, who wouldn't want to rush to their honeymoon? "We hope you have a good time in Jamaica sweethearts, be good!" I laughed at Esme's words, we had no reason to be good anymore, and I couldn't wait to lounge around with Edward and have some fun.

We wave goodbye and jumped into the car, Edward put his arm around me and kissed my forehead "You ready Mrs Cullen" I smiled at the sound of my new name, being married to him would be the best decision I ever made, he was my life. So I simply replied with

"Yes Mr Cullen, I am." And I really was.

**i was going to do a few more chapters but a new idea has sparked my attention; so this is the end of Outside the Lines for a while; hope you liked it and i might add a few more chapters after a while; but please keep reviewing so i have some fresh and new ideas to work with when i get back to it.**

**thank you for reading!**

**Rachel (: x**


End file.
